EL DRAGON AURA
by Lord zoa
Summary: Una gran celebración se lleva acabo en Pueblo Paleta por el 5 aniversario de que el equilibrio entre humanos y pokemons fuese restaurado, pero para sorpresa de todos el joven que logro tal azaña regresa y tiene una nueva meta eliminar a todos los humanos del mundo y no esta solo para llevar acabo dicha accion.
1. Cap 1: El comienzo de la Guerra

Wolas a todos aquí los saluda su viejo amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo un nuevo fanfic de pokemon, espero sea de su agrado, también les comento que este fic lo publique también en el Foro DZ y pues por la misma razón que lo publique ahí, lo hago aquí para compartirlo con todos ustedes.

Debido a un poco de contenido Gore en este fic se recomienda para mayores de 15 años.

Descliner: Pokemon no me pertenece es de propiedad de nintendo y game freak.

* * *

 **EL DRAGON AURA: El comienzo de la guerra**.

Nuestra historia comienza en pueblo paleta, un pequeño pueblo donde se puede sentir la fresca brisa del viento, donde sus habitantes son también conocidos por su amabilidad y hospitalidad.

Pero este pequeño pueblo no solo es reconocido por esos detalles, si no que este es reconocido por ser el lugar donde los entrenadores de Kanto pueden iniciar su viaje pokemon, tras escoger uno de los pokemon iniciales que el profesor Oak les entrega.

Y la otra razón por la que es reconocido este pueblo es por el entrenador más fuerte de todos los tiempos, o es así como muchos lo llaman dado a sus grandes hazañas realizadas antes de su muerte, ese era nada más ni menos que Ash Ketchum.

En una pequeña casa de color blanco, cuyo tejado es de color rojo y teniendo 2 pisos, en su jardín que está lleno de varios tulipanes, violetas y rosas, con una pequeña cerca blanca, se llevaba acabo una pequeña charla.

-Han transcurrido 5 años desde que el dio su vida para traer la paz a este mundo-comento un ser que tiene una similitud con una llama de un color blanco, su rostro de color negro, ojos verdes, de su lomo sale un arco que lo envuelve hasta su estómago de color dorado, sus cuatro patas también algo largas y con unas pesuñas de color dorado.

-Es cierto Arceus, desde que mi hijo derroto definitivamente al team Rocket, no han vuelto a ocurrir grandes problemas en el mundo-comento una mujer de mediana edad, cuyo cabello es de color café, piel semi morena, la cual usa una blusa de color azul y una falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color blanco.

-Sra. Delia sé que no debe de ser fácil aun para usted asimilar que desde hace 5 años su hijo dio su vida, para que el mundo entero se diera cuenta de los grandes errores que estaba cometiendo y que por ende ocasionarían la destrucción del mundo entero-comento Arceus.

-Es cierto, él fue un gran ejemplo para todos nosotros, si no fuera por el muchos de nosotros no hubiéramos encontrado nuestro camino-esta vez comento una chica de unos 22 años, cuyo cabello es de color anaranjado suelto que cubre parte de su espalda, ojos de color verde azulado, piel blanca, la cual usa una playera de color amarillo, que resaltaban sus curvas y sobre todo su saliente copa C, unos short de mezclilla negro, los cuales dejaban a la vista sus bien formadas pierdas y unas zapatillas deportivas de color rojo.

-Gracias Misty, gracias Arceus, les agradezco su apoyo-dijo Delia-sin su apoyo no sé qué hubiera sido de mi cuando el murió- estas últimas palabras las decía mientras una pequeña lagrima recorría su mejilla, sin ser notada por sus acompañantes.

-Me alegra que estés mejor Delia, bien creo que debemos apresurarnos, todos deben de esperarnos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, no olvidos que este es el quinto aniversario en el que Ash abrió los ojos a todo el mundo y estoy segura que no querría que pasemos este día, lamentando su decisión final.

Flashback.

Todo está envuelto en una gran cortina de humo, todas las personas y pokemons ahí presentes estaban horrorizadas por lo que sucedido.

-Todos están bien- comento una mujer de unos 25 años, cabello azul verdoso corto, ojos cafés la cual usa un uniforme de policía el cual consta de una camiseta azul oscuro, del cual resaltaba su copa D y una minifalda del mismo color, dejando al descubierto sus delgadas y bien torneadas piernas, y un sombrero.

-Si estamos bien oficial Jenny- respondió un joven de unos 18 años, cuyo cabello es negro y algo alborotado, ojos rasgados y una piel morena, el cual usa un chaleco verde, playera blanca y un pantalón café.

Una vez que la cortina de humo se disipo se podía observar lo que muchos temían y la razón del horror que tenían, un edificio creado dentro del mismo monte luna, estaba hecho añicos, todo a su alrededor daba una esencia de muerte ya que, se podían ver varios cadáveres de humanos y pokemon, se podían ver que varios de estos prácticamente estaban descuartizados, torsos, brazos, cabezas, varias partes de los cuerpos sobre salían de los escombros, pero uno sobre salía entre todos, se podía ver un cuerpo que prácticamente estaba solo la mitad, ya que la zona de las piernas no estaba, este traía un traje rojo y de bajo de este una camiseta blanca y el cráneo estaba irreconocible dado a la gran varilla que lo atravesaba desde el cuello, saliendo por la nuca.

-Así es como termino el líder del equipo Rocket, a pesar de que ocasiono la captura de Arceus y lo estuvieron usando en varios experimentos, esta es una muerte que yo no le desearía a nadie- comento una joven de unos 16 años de pelo azul, ojos azules, piel con un tono blanco la cual usa una playera blanca con unos detalles de color rosa, una minifalda blanca con una granja a su alrededor se color rojo y unas zapatillas color rosa con detalles en color blanco

Durante muchas horas humanos y pokemon ayudaron a buscar sobrevivientes y sobre todo al que en ese momento es su líder.

Para sorpresa de todos encontraron más personas y pokemon de las que se esperaban, les dieron la ayuda necesaria y al mismo tiempo realizaron el arresto de algunos de estos ya que eran miembros del team Rocket.

Varios de ellos tuvieron suerte ya que fueron protegidos por Arceus, quien a pesar de su estado uso su poder para hacer la diferencia y salvar a mas humanos y pokemon, pero se lamentaba el no poder ayudar al joven que lo rescato de ese sufrimiento.

Unos minutos después, encontraron el frio cadáver de un roedor amarillo, con mejillas rojas, orejas puntiagudas que terminaban en un color negro, cola con forma de rayo y dos franjas cafés en su espalda, este prácticamente estaba sobre un gran charco de sangre, las heridas en ese pokemon eran profundas, lo cual daban a entender que el roedor murió desangrado, pero la herida que principalmente sobre salía era la de su espalda, tenía un gran corte que empezaba a la altura de los pulmones y llegando casi hasta su cola.

Pasaron horas las cuales se convirtieron en días y después semanas, llegando al punto de dejar las operaciones de búsqueda y dejando a todos con la idea de que aquel joven murió y su cadáver nunca fue encontrado.

Fin del flashback

Una gran celebración se lleva a cabo en un gran jardín amplio que fácilmente se podría decir que es un rancho, varias personas y pokemon estaban ahí presentes, incluso los pokemon conocidos como deidades estaban ahí.

Atención todos-comento un dragón de color negro y cuya cola parecía una turbina, con esas palabras se ganó la atención de todos los que ahí estaban-hoy es un día muy importante para todos, como recordaran hace 5 años y medio por culpa de un humano tuvimos una guerra y que termino con el sacrificio final del elegido, culmino con el sacrificio de Ash Ketchum, el a pesar de que estuvimos en vueltos en esa guerra, iniciada por nuestra ira asía toda la humanidad, una ira que se desato cuando un grupo de humanos descubrió como abrir un portal asía el plano ancestral, donde tuvieron la osadía de atrapar a nuestro padre Arceus-decía el poderoso dragón con una voz firme pero a la vez se notaba tristeza en ella.

Tras ese incidente, la mayoría de nosotros comenzamos a destruir todo a nuestro paso, humanos y pokemon por igual-comenzó a relatar otro dragón de color verde, largo como una serpiente, con 2 pequeñas manos y de su cuerpo se notaban detalles de color amarillo-nuestra ira era tal, que nos cegó, no escuchamos lo que nuestros otros hermanos nos decían, dejamos que la rabia nos domara-esto lo decía con un tono de voz que mostraba arrepentimiento por sus actos.

-Afortunadamente no todos nos dejamos llevar por esa ira-esta vez hablo un ser que tenía una forma humanoide de color blanco y una larga cola de color morado-gracias a nuestros encuentros con Ash antes de este incidente, supimos que no toda la humanidad era malvada, sabíamos que culpar a todos por lo que hizo aquel grupo era una equivocación, durante esta guerra luchamos alado de los humanos para defenderlos de nuestros similares y tuvimos la fortuna de que el peleara a nuestro lado y nos guiara hasta llegar a la paz que tenemos ahora- finalizo diciendo con un tono de voz de alegría y orgullo.

Es cierto que esos 6 meses fueron muy duros para todos nosotros-tomo la palabra un joven de unos 16 años

De piel clara, cabello corto de color negro azulado y ojos color marrón, a diferencia de todos los demás presentes que usan ropas casual el usa un smokin de color negro-Si no hubiera sido por el lazo que muchos de nosotros tenemos con nuestros pokemon y el lazo que Ash logro formar con los legendarios, con la humanidad quien sabe que hubiera pasado-finalizo con una sonrisa y con un tono de voz firme y a la vez se le notaba el nerviosismo.

Mientras Max decía esas palabras llegaron al lugar Delia, Misty y Arceus y fueron recibidos por Mr. Mime y les ofrecía un vaso de refresco a las 2 mujeres.

-Valla al parecer Max sigue siendo nervioso a la hora de dar un discurso, se puede notar por la sonrisa un poco forzada y en su voz-comento Misty-Recuerden cuando gano la liga de Kanto hace 2 años, no podía decir ninguna palabra cuando lo entrevistaban.

Delia y Arceus solo dieron una pequeña risa por el comentario de su amiga.

-No lo puedes culpar por eso, siempre ha sido alguien que se cree inteligente, bueno no negare que lo es, pero su grado de pretensión era algo que no le ayudado nada-comento una chica de unos 20 años, de piel blanca, ojos azules, pelo castaño la cual usa una playera de color rojo con unas franjas amarillas, del cual se notan su copa D, un pantalón de mezclilla azul rey y unas zapatillas deportivas de color naranja-Y no lo negare es gracioso ver como se pone de nervioso cuando le toca dar un discurso importante-dijo la joven con una leve sonrisa.

De vuelta al discurso.

-También no debemos de olvidar aquellos que se sacrificaron durante el periodo oscuro-comento una chica de unos 16 años, de piel blanca, ojos azules y una cabellera rubia y larga, usando un vestido de gala color verde-Para todos nosotros, para todos los humanos y Pokemons ellos son héroes, el sacrificio de Latias, Celebi, Korrina el de mi hermano entre muchos otros héroes que no podría terminar de nombrar, no debemos de olvidar de que ellos dieron todo para que hoy podamos estar aquí todos juntos, humanos y Pokemons por igual.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron las palabras dadas por los 3 legendarios y los 2 jóvenes, aunque en algunos Pokemon que no podían aplaudir daban grandes gritos para unirse a la celebración.

-Palabras grandes, para una raza hipócrita-estas palabras ocasionaron que los aplausos y gritos pararan en seco, todos reconocían eso como la voz de una mujer pero a pesar de dirigir sus vista a todos lados nadie podía decir con exactitud quien dijo eso.

-La humanidad dice estar en paz con nuestros hermanos, pero lo cierto es que esto no es nada más que otra fachada que han creado-otra voz femenina se podía oír pero al igual que la anterior no se ubica la persona o pokemon que las daba.

-Suficiente, quienes se creen para venir y dar esas palabras además no tienen el valor de mostrarse-comento Arceus molesto.

Una ráfaga de viento envuelve el lugar y nubla la vista de todos excepto la de Arceus, el cual logra ver 3 individuos que se ubican a 10 metros de distancia donde se originó esa ráfaga, pero queda en estado de shock al reconocer a unos de ellos.

Segundos después de que esa ráfaga surgiera esta desaparece y todos poco a poco comienzan a recobrar la vista y lo primero que notan es al poderoso Arceus en estado de shock.

-Padre ¿qué es lo que pasa?-pregunta el dragón de color verde, todos escuchan la pregunta del dragón y se sienten algunos con miedo al no recibir respuesta.

Todos notan que él tiene la vista fija en algo o alguien, dirigen su vista asía donde el observe y al igual que el todos quedan en shock al ver a esos 3 individuos y uno de ellos es sumamente conocido para todos.

En ese punto se puede ver al lado izquierdo una chica de unos 18 años, piel blanca, cabellera corta de color verde, con una pequeña coleta, ella usa una blusa blanca ajustada, la cual resalta bastante su copa B, una mini falda gris oscuros, túnica café claro, con unas botas de color café y en su mano derecha sostiene lo que parece un cetro de color blanco, con una especie de dragón en la punta sujetando una piedra verde, la cual muchos denominarían como una esmeralda.

Al lado Derecho se ve otra chica de unos 18 años, piel blanca, cabellera rojiza sumamente larga por que llega hasta la altura de sus rodillas, con ojos de tono morado, la cual usa una especie de cosplay de bruja el cual consiste en un sombrero negro con una cinta roja que es sostenida por una hebilla dorada, un vestido de color rojo con una franja negra en la parte del escote, guantes rojos también con una franja negra en la parte superior y botas rojas, en su mano derecha se puede ver un cetro de madera de color café que termina en un medio circulo con lo que parecen 3 puntas, que dan casi forma de ser un sol y un cristal rojo dentro de este.

La tercer persona es la que todos reconocen, el cual se ubica en medio de las 2 chicas, un chico de unos 22 años, piel bronceado, cabello corto despeinado azabache, con ojos cafés y de sus mejillas se notan una especie de Z, usando una playera blanca, una gabardina roja, pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y unos tenis blancos.

-Es increíble que el dios Arceus llame cobardes a 2 de sus hijas-dijo el joven mirando fijamente a Arceus, el cual no salía de su estado de shock y al mismo tiempo él se da cuenta que todos los presentes están en el mismo estado-¿qué les pasa a todos? Parece que hubieran visto a un fantasma-esto último lo dijo con un tono de sarcasmo y dando una pequeña risa.

Todo se inundó en un silencio incomodo por unos segundos, Delia rompió ese silencio al gritar el nombre de aquel joven y salir corriendo así donde él está, esta acción no pareció para nada agradarle a los 3 individuos, las 2 jóvenes estaban por moverse pero Ash las detuvo con un gesto, después alzo su mano como si fuese una pistola, apunto a su madre.

Delia no le tomo mucha importancia a las acciones que su hijo hacia ella solo quería volver a sentir los cálidos abrazos de su primer y único hijo.

En la punta del dedo de Ash una energía roja comenzó a formarse, pocos segundos después salió disparada y dio justo en el pecho de su madre, tras el impacto una pequeña explosión se generó en la mujer liberando mucha sangre, donde debía estar su corazón, ahora era un enorme oyó, la mujer se desplomo en el suelo y un gran charco de sangre se formó a su alrededor.

Esa acción ocasiono el terror entre todos los presentes y al mismo tiempo desato una gran ira, el pokemon mimo y el dragón verde se lanzaron en dirección del joven.

Mr. Mime iba con una gran ira y al mismo tiempo lloraba por lo que vio, Rayquaza esta nublado también con una expresión de molestia y se notaba perfectamente que está dispuesto a eliminar aquel joven frente a él.

-Como te atreves a tomar la forma de la persona más importante para nosotros y ser capaz de matar a su madre-estas palabras las dijo Rayquaza muy molesto.

-Ahora es nuestro turno de divertirnos un poco-dijo la peli roja mientras alzaba su cetro.

-Ahora sabrán lo que pasa con aquellos que tratan de atentar contra nuestro compañero-comento la peli verde mientras alzaba también su cetro.

Mr. Mime se abalanzo a gran velocidad asía los 3 sujetos mientras Rayquaza comenzó a lanzar un híper rayo.

La peli roja solo movió un poco su cetro mientras el cetro de la peli verde dio un pequeño resplandor.

Nuevamente una ráfaga de viento se creó, pero a diferencia de la anterior esta iba directo al híper rayo de Rayquaza, el cual quedo anulado por completo y la ráfaga de viento dio de lleno en el rostro del dragón asiéndolo caer al suelo debilitado.

Por otro lado el pokemon mimo no corrió con la misma suerte que tuvo el dragón, el pobre pokemon quedo en vuelto en una llamarada que comenzó rápidamente a consumir su vida, el sufrimiento del pokemon no duro mucho ya que murió a los pocos segundos de ser apresado por las llamas.

Estas se apagaron por si solas y lo único que quedo del pokemon fue una esqueleto calcinado con un poco de carne quemada en él.

Tras estos últimos acontecimientos Arceus salió de su estado de shock y miro fijamente y con mucha molestia a los 3 jóvenes.

-¿Quiénes se creen que son, para atentar de esa forma contra nosotros? Tu tendrás la apariencia de Ash, no sé cómo lo hiciste para tenerla, pero este ultraje y tu atropello en contra de la vida de la Sra. Delia y su Mr. Mime junto con esas 2 chicas no será algo que se quedara así como si nada-dijo en voz alta y con mucha decisión Arceus.

-Es increíble que nuestro propio padre no nos reconozca-dijo la peli verde.

Este comentario despertó más preguntas en todos los presentes.

-Aguarda un momento ¿qué quieren decir con que Arceus es su padre?-dijo el dragón de color negro.

Ambas chicas solo dieron una carcajada ante el comentario de su "hermano"

-Zekrom, me impresiona la ignorancia que tienes, bueno no te culpo ya que su "padre" les ha ocultado muchas cosas desde el día que el junto a Liebre Lunar los crearon-dijo Ash con un tono serio.

Arceus al escuchar ese nombre se puso nervioso, para él era imposible que alguien supiera de la existencia de su "esposa".

-¿Que quieren decir con que Arceus guarda secretos y quien es esa Libre Lunar de la que hablad?-ahora tomo la palabra el joven Max.

-Resulta que el todo poderoso Arceus no fue el único que creo el universo, tuvo la ayuda de nuestra madre-dijo la peli verde con mucho orgullo.

-Efectivamente, como lo oyeron Arceus tuvo ayuda para crear todo, además de donde creen que salió la base de los humanos, como notaran todos los pokemon están básicamente basados en su semejanza, pero los humanos no es así-declaro Ash ante todos los presentes.

-Si no fuera por el afecto que nuestro padre le tiene a nuestra madre o mejor dicho el afecto que le tuvo, ellos no los hubieran creado, pero no estamos aquí para revelar secretos, estamos aquí para arreglar ese error que nuestros padres ocasionaron, estamos aquí para eliminar a toda la raza humana del planeta-finalizo de relatar la peli roja y su vos mostraba ansiedad por lo que estaban por comenzar.

-Así es Liebre Lunar me salvo aquel día que elimine a Giovanni y me mostro la verdad de los humanos, ella me mostro como esta paz efímera te cegó Arceus, ni si quiera pasaron 2 meses de esa batalla y ya habían nuevamente humanos que buscaban la forma de manipular la fuerza de los pokemon para dominar el mundo- esto lo dijo Ash con una mirada llena de odio y su voz ocasiono el más puro miedo en todos los presentes-esta vez estoy aquí para corregir mi más grande error, esta vez se cuál es mi verdadero destino y estoy dispuesto a eliminar a todo aquel que se interponga con él, no me importa si es el mismo creador del universo, no me detendré por nada, toda la raza humana será eliminada por mi propia mano-esto último lo dijo con el más puro desprecio asía todos los que lo oían.

-Dejémonos de parloteos, es hora de comenzar la cacería-dijo la peli roja-padre ahora que todos nosotros tenemos al fin el cuerpo físico que te negaste a darnos hace mucho tiempo, podremos cumplir con el más grande deseo de nuestra madre y con Ash, mejor digo con el Dragón Aura como nuestro líder, ni tu podrás evitar la extinción de la raza humana-comento con un tono voz llena de puro odio y desprecio.

Mientras tanto en el plano ancestral, en una habitación cuyos muros son de arenisca, decorada con varias macetas con diferentes flores y una pequeña fuente en el centro, se puede apreciar a una mujer que parece tener unos 25 años, de piel y pelo blancos como la nieve, algunos mechones que dan asía su rostro son de un color gris oscuro y su peinado le daban una apariencia similar a las orejas de un pikachu con un tono de gris oscuro en la punta de estos.

Ella observa todo lo ocurrido en Pueblo Paleta, desde la misma fuente que ahí se encuentra, sentada en una silla de madera de color nogal.

-Ahora todas las cartas están en la mesa querido, ahora nuestro más grande error será corregido por nuestros primeros hijos e hijas guiados por tu elegido-comento aquella mujer con una voz que demostraba satisfacción-claro eso no quiere decir que yo me quede aquí damas a observar, una vez que los 6 sellos que creaste para mantenerme aquí sean rotos yo también liberare mi odio así la humanidad, pagaran caro por manipular y ocasionar el sufrimiento de nuestra familia-decía ahora con un tono de voz lleno de enojo.

La mujer tomo una pequeña taza de té que estaba en una pequeña mesa blanca y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

-La verdadera era oscura ha comenzado y no hay nadie que nos detenga ahora, Arceus tu siempre viste mi faceta alegre y feliz, pero esa desapareció cuando descubrí que los humanos fueron un gran error nuestro, ahora conocerás mi otro yo, un yo que está dispuesto hacer lo que sea con tal de lograr lo que busco-después de decir eso soltó una gran riza y regreso a postrar su vista en lo que ocurría en aquel pequeño pueblo.

* * *

Les gusto la historia, espero que sí y dejen comentarios respecto a esta historia, si recibo comentarios que me animen como en el Foro DZ, are un segundo oneshot para seguir esta historia.

Antes de terminar aquí, les dejo un extra de esta historia, espero que este mini Omake sea de su agrado n.n

* * *

 **Omake el despertar de Cierra y Wynn**

Han pasado dos años desde que supuestamente logre restaurar el equilibrio entre humanos y Pokemons, pero eso sé que fue algo inútil, aquella mujer de cabellera larga y blanca, piel blanca y de ojos rojos, me mostro que no es así.

Ahora me encuentro con ella junto con 2 de sus hijas en una parte del plano ancestral, a pesar de ser una zona totalmente oculta, no me deja de sorprender, ya que parece un gran palacio cuyos muros parecen ser de la más fina Arenisca, con un jardín que además de estar adornado con varios tipos de flores como tulipanes, rosas, margaritas, girasoles entre otras flores y algunos cuantos robles, este jardín resalta también un gran laberinto no solo por su tamaño sino por los grandes muros de arbustos que salen en varias zonas de este.

Después de que Liebre Lunar me mostrara mi más grande error, que fue confiar en los humanos, me ha ayudado a perfeccionar y aumentar mi poder para cumplir con mi verdadero destino, he de decir que al principio no me sentía muy a gusto con el entrenamiento que ella me da y no me agradaban mucho los resultados.

Pero tras terminar mi primer año de entrenamiento, me dijo que era hora de ayudar a sus 2 hijas, era hora de ayudar a Wynn y Cierra.

Me sorprendió mucho al descubrir que todos los elementos tenían conciencia propia y varios de ellos estaban molestos con las acciones de los humanos, la misma razón por la que su madre los odia.

Recuerdo muy bien ese día, en vez de entrenar como lo asíamos diariamente, ella me dijo que ya tenía el poder suficiente para que la ayudara a crear los cuerpos físicos de sus 2 hijas.

Flashback

Nos reunimos en el centro del jardín, en este podríamos ver un gran lago, pero a diferencia de otros lagos aquí no estaba siempre lleno de agua, cada día este estaba lleno por un elemento diferente, a veces está el fuego, en otras una gran ráfaga de viento, otras ocasiones múltiples columnas de tierra se alzaban ahí y así sucesivamente un elemento diferente aparecía en ese lugar.

Me sorprendí mucho al ver el fuego y el viento juntos en ese lugar, cuando estaba a punto de preguntar qué pasaba, Liebre Lunar me dio una sonrisa y me dijo, que no me espantara ni me sorprendiera, tras escuchar eso yo di un suspiro.

Ella comenzó a explicarme que ya había terminado la fase 1 de mi entrenamiento y era hora de ayudarla a darle un cuerpo físico al fuego y al viento.

Tras escuchar eso me sobresalte, no podía creer lo que ella decía, acaso mi poder aumento tanto que puedo igualar el de ella para crear otros seres, Liebre Lunar noto mi nerviosismo además de que sabía perfectamente mis dudas ya que no podía evitar que ella leyera mis pensamientos.

Se acercó a mí y dijo, no seas tonto aun no puedes igualar mi poder o el de mi "esposo" Arceus, te falta más entrenamiento para eso, pero ya has logrado alcanzar el poder mínimo para combinar nuestras fuerzas y ayudarme a darle a todos mis hijos e hijas lo que su padre se negó a darles, un cuerpo propio.

Tras escuchar eso, me moleste mucho con Arceus, a pesar de que el junto a mi ahora maestra crearon a los elementos, él se negó a darles forma física, a pesar de ser sus primeras creaciones, sus primeros hijos e hijas, era algo que no podía entender.

Di otro suspiro para dejar de lado mi enojo y accedí a ayudar a Liebre Lunar a crear los cuerpos del fuego y del viento.

Ambos nos colocamos a los lados del lago, para ser más exactos ella estaba del lado izquierdo donde el fuego emanaba su calor, mientras que yo me coloque al lado derecho frente al viento, del cual podía sentir que me daba pequeñas brisas en la cara, sentía como si esas brisas fueran pequeñas caricias que me daba.

Liebre Lunar solo me dijo que hiciera lo mismo que hice en el árbol del comienzo, yo solo asentí a lo que me dijo, levante mis manos y deje que mi aura fluyera junto al viento.

Ella hizo lo mismo dejando fluir su energía junto al fuego, nuestras energías comenzaron a envolver ambos elementos, poco a poco nuestra energía combinada comenzó a tomar un tono dorado y comenzaba a encogerse apresando ambos elementos.

Al principio estaba asombrado pero unos minutos después comenzaba a sentirme débil, estaba por rendirme, sin embargo logre escuchar a Liebre Lunar que era suficiente, tras escuchar eso caí al suelo y perdí el conocimiento.

Comenzó a despertar, poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, y lo primero que vi fue a una chica de cabello verde, y piel blanca dormida frente a mí, pero la sorpresa no acabo ahí, sentí como alguien me abrasaba por la espalda, voltee con sumo cuidado y fue ahí cuando vi a otra chica, de cabello rojo y también de piel blanca.

No me hubiera sobre saltado con ese extraño despertar de no ser porque me percate que los 3 estábamos desnudos.

Estaba sin habla, podía ver perfectamente los bellos cuerpos de ambas chicas, no puedo negar que no dejaba de ver sus pechos, los de la pelirroja eran algo grandes, los de la peli verde eran un poco más pequeños en comparación a los de la otra, pero aun así no podía dejar de verlos, poco a poco fui viendo más detalladamente las curvas de sus caderas además de ver las largas y suaves piernas que ambas tenían, se preguntan cómo sé que eran suaves, eso es muy simple, no pude ir en contra de mi naturaleza y termine dando pequeñas caricias a ambas damiselas dormidas, llegue al grado de tocar a la peli rojo con mi mano derecha uno de sus pechos y con la izquierda acariciaba los muslos de la peli verde.

Estaba tan centrado en tan bello despertar que no me percaté de que Liebre Lunar había entrado.

Veo que te diviertes mucho con ellas, tras escuchar esas palabras voltea a verla y estaba viéndome fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba de los nervios pero esos nervios cambiaron a temor cuando vi que mis dos "compañeras" comenzaban a despertar.

Ash no seas muy rudo con ellas, Wynn y Cierra han estado muy preocupadas por ti desde que les dimos esos cuerpos físicos.

Tras esa declaración me puse rojo como un tomate, pero al mismo tiempo surgió una gran pregunta.

¿Acaso ella dijo que les dimos cuerpos físicos? Me levante de golpe y así ambas jóvenes despertaron espantadas, a pesar de mi sorpresa pude ver que los ojos de la peli verde parecían 2 bellas esmeraldas por su gran tono verde, mientras los de la peli roja, eran morados como 2 joyas.

No había que ser un genio para saber quiénes eran exactamente ellas, frente a mi están el fuego y el viento y siendo sincero para ser los primeros seres que les "creo" un cuerpo junto con Liebre Lunar, ambas son muy bellas.

Fin del flashback.

Ese fue el día en el que Wynn y Cierra despertaron y ese también fue el día que los 3 hicimos una promesa, una vez que toda la raza humana sea erradicada, nosotros pasaríamos la eternidad como una familia, una familia que en el futuro no estaría conforma solo por nosotros 3

Salí de mis pensamientos al oír la vez de Winn, cuando me vio ambos nos acercamos.

Aquí estabas Ash, mama te está buscando dice que debes de ir al lago para darle sus nuevos cuerpos al trueno y la oscuridad, dijo ella con una voz que resaltaba su alegría.

* * *

Espero que este pequeño Omake haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos en otra n.n

PD: Dejare imágenes de Wynn, Cierra y Liebre Lunar en mi perfil para que sepan cómo son ya que como saben aquí en fanfition no se pueden poner enlaces en los fic.


	2. Ova: el nacimiento de Io Ketchum

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo una ova de este fic, asi como un pequeño anuncio sin mas que decir que comienze la ova n.n

* * *

Ova: El nacimiento de Io Ketchum.

En un gran castillo de arenisca de unos 3 pisos de alto, dentro de una de sus habitaciones en una cama matrimonial yace un joven de cabello azabache, de piel bronceada con vendas en todo su abdomen y cubierto con una sabana blanda de la cadera para abajo, daba un montón de maldiciones mientras es observado por una mujer de piel y cabello blanco cuyo peinado le daban la apariencia de orejas de pikachu, usando un traje ajustado rojo con detalles en negro y dorado ademas de un sujetador en el fleco.

-Esto es una vil mierda, di todo para que los humanos y pokemon puedan vivir juntos-esto lo decía el joven muy molesto y al borde de gritar y golpeando la cama-hasta perdí a mi mejor amigo pikachu, así como otros de mis pokemon, sin mencionar a mis amigos que se sacrificaron por mi, creyendo en el mismo ideal-esto ultimo lo dijo con lagrimas de tristeza y se notaba una gran ira en su rostro.

-Los humanos son una raza hipócrita Ash, por esa razón yo nunca confié en ellos poco tiempo después de que mi esposo Arceus y yo los creamos-dijo aquella mujer de ojos rojos con un tono que demostraba calma.

La razón de que aquel joven este así de molesto es por que en ese momento Liebre Lunar uso sus poderes para mostrarle a Ash lo que pasaba en el mundo humano, el observo como Arceus junto a otros pokemon considerados deidades, su madre y sus amigos que sobrevivieron a la guerra mostraban tener una vida en armonía con todo el mundo, pero en otro punto se podía ver como habían humanos que literalmente abusaban sexualmente de pokemons como lo son gardevoir, por otra parte una nueva organización que se formaba para dominar el mundo a costa del poder y sufrimiento de los pokemon.

-ESTO NO PUEDE SEGUIR ASÍ, TIENE QUE A VER ALGO QUE PUEDA HACER PARA CAMBIAR TODO ESO-Grito Ash con todas sus fuerzas y posteriormente escupió sangre que logro cubrir con su mano derecha antes de que saliera todo disparado a la cama.

Liebre Lunar tomo un paño mojado de una bandeja que tenia a su lado y se la dio a Ash para que se limpiara.

-Ash se que quieres poner a esos en su lugar, pero primero tienes que recuperarte, las heridas que sufriste te hubieran costado la vida, de no ser por mi al traerte a esta zona del plano ancestral-Comento con calma y con un poco de preocupación Liebre Lunar-Ya podrás hacer algo contra ellos una vez que te recuperes y termines el entrenamiento que te dare-esto ultimo lo dijo de forma autoritaria y Ash de mala gana asintió y simplemente se recostó y dejo que el sueño lo tomara.

Cuando Ash despertó se sentó lentamente en su cama, a pesar de que han pasado 2 meses desde que el derroto a Giovanni sus heridas aun eran profundas, tanto las físicas como las emocionales, ya que el tras conocer a Liebre Lunar creyó estar muerto.

Flashback.

Una terrible explosión se dio en aquel edificio dentro del Monte Luna, ocasionando que el joven de chaqueta azul y el hombre de traje rojo cayeran al suelo, aquella sala estaba prácticamente destruida, no se reconocían los muebles y los muros así como parte del techo estaban hechos añicos, se notaba que una feroz batalla se dio ahí.

-Esto se acabo Giovanni, tu ultima sede ahora sera destruida y tu ya no tienes mas a tus pokemon y subordinados para seguir-esto lo decía el joven de chaqueta azul mientras se paraba.

-Esto no a acabado Ketchum, mientras yo siga vivo, no me detendré tu no podrás evitar mi destino-esto lo dijo Giovanni mientras se paraba y con un tono de arrogancia-Tu no podrás evitar mi destino como el soberano de todo el mundo-en ese momento Giovanni saca una cuchilla oculta en su traje y se lanza en contra de Ash dispuesto a matarlo, Ash trata de esquivar el ataque pero resbala y cae el asuelo.

Giovanni no pierde tiempo y lanza con toda fuerza su navaja, Ash solo observa como aquella arma va directo así a el y es detenida por un roedor amarillo que salta desde unos de los escombros y es cortado por esta desde la parte del cuello hasta su cola.

Pikachu cae con fuerza al suelo, observa por ultima vez a su entrenador y mejor amigo, le da una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos, tras eso Giovanni vuelve a levantar la cuchilla y esta dispuesto hacer lo mismo que le hizo a ese pokemon al joven frente a el.

En el momento que Giovanni esta por golpear a Ash, este lo sostiene de su mano y lo aprieta con mucha fuerza ocasionando que aquel hombre suelte la cuchilla por el dolor que sentía de ese sorpresivo agarre.

Poco a poco Ash se levando sin soltar a Giovanni ocasionando ahora que el caiga de rodillas por la presión que ejercía en su mano.

El líder del team Rocket voltea a ver a ese chico y una sensación de miedo lo invade, ya que los ojos de Ash tomaron un color plateado y una gran energía roja como la sangre salían de el.

-¿Que eres?-pregunto el aterrado Giovanni-NO ERES HUMANO, ERES UN MONSTRUO-grito a todo pulmón.

-El único monstruo aquí eres tu, no te importa tomar la vida de los otros, ya sea humano o pokemon, tu solo buscas cumplir tu ambición y matas sin dudar a todos los que se te interponen, como lo acabas de hacer con mi mejor amigo-esto lo decía Ash, pero su voz avía cambiado, sonaba mas gruesa y no demostrara ningún sentimiento en sus palabras.

Giovanni a pesar del miedo trataba de soltarse del agarre de Ash, pero todo intento era inútil.

-Giovanni ahora pagaras por todas las fechorías que has ocasionado-esto lo dijo con un tono de malicia Ash.

Con una fuerza descomunal Ash le propicia una poderosa patada a Giovanni en su cintura, ocasionando que su cuerpo literalmente se partiera en 2 dado, la parte de sus piernas salio volando contra la ultima viga y destrosandola por el impacto.

El líder el equipo Rocket no podía creer lo que pasaba pero era mas que obvio que aquel joven estaba listo para matarlo.

Aquel gusto no le duro nada a Ash ya que por destruir la ultima columna del lugar este comenzó a derrumbarse, los escombros comenzaron a caer sobre ellos ocasionándoles graves heridas a ambos, justo cuando Ash suelta a Giovanni una gran viga de acero cae y atraviesa el cráneo de este.

Por su parte Ash perdía la fuerza que obtuvo tras ver a su amigo siendo asesinado por defender lo a el, sus ojos regresaron a su color café y esa aura roja dejo de emanar de su cuerpo.

Los escombros caigan sin darle tregua al joven lo golpeaban y le ocasionaron severas heridas, de las cuales salia sangre, en todo su cuerpo.

-Asi es como termino-esto lo dijo con un tono de satisfacción-al menos logre lo que debía hacer, ahora puedo descansar pikachu, amigos míos pronto me reuniré con todos ustedes-tras decir eso el perdió el conocimiento y comenzó a caer al suelo de espaldas.

Momentos antes de que tocara el suelo una especie de puerta dorada se formo detras de el y se desplomo dentro de este, momentos después la puerta desaparece.

Fin del Flashback.

Liebre Lunar entro a la habitación y vio que Ash estaba otra vez despierto y noto que este estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Ash veo que ya te tranquilizaste, es un alivio-comento Liebre Lunar mientras tomaba asiento alado de aquella cama y colocando una bandeja de comida en el buro que estaba a un lado.

-Asi es no te tienes que preocupar por nada-esto lo dice con un tono de alegría y dando su característica sonrisa-Liebre Lunar dijiste que podría hacer algo en contra de los que a tientan contra la paz, ¿dime que es eso que yo puedo hacer?-esto lo dijo con mucha ansiedad y confusión.

-Eso es simple Ash eliminaras toda la raza humana, como ya viste a pesar de que hay humanos que se definirían buenos, desafortunada mente la mayoría es mala, por eso tu puedes no mejor dicho tu deber como el elegido es restaurar el equilibrio y eso solo se lograra si la humanidad es extinguida-comento sin rodeos y con mucha alegría.

Ash sabia exactamente el significado de todo eso, si el tomaba ese camino significaba que también tendría que matar a su propia madre y a sus amigos.

-¿Y como lograre eso?-dijo dando una sonrisa.

-Es muy simple primero nos desaremos de lo que es tu humanidad, para que no tengas problemas en eliminar a los humanos, segundo te entrenare para que domines tu aura oscura y tercero me ayudaras a darle cuerpos físicos a mis hijos e hijas, a los cuales su padre Arceus se re uso darles.

Tras escuchar eso varias interrogantes surgieron en su mente, pero el sabia que no tenia caso preguntar, tras pasar esos 2 meses con esa mujer que lo a cuidado en su mas grande estado de agonía, descubrió que ella era una caja de sorpresas y cuando ocultaba algo no abia forma de hacerla hablar hasta que ella misma así lo quisiera, solo se limito a seguir escuchando.

En cuanto te recuperes, para eliminar tu humanidad liberaras tu aura de luz de tu ser, no te preocupes no te pasara nada, solo te sentirás un poco débil tras hacer eso ya que esa es la aura que has estado usando desde tu nacimiento, una vez libre de esa aura, podremos entrenar tu aura oscura, la misma que usaste contra Giovanni al ver como mataba a tu mejor amigo-siguió explicando la o ji roja.

Ash ahora sabia a donde iba todo y no le disgustaba en lo mas mínimo de hecho le agradaba la idea, el se sintió poderoso en el momento que le dio su merecido a ese bastardo del team Rocket.

-Me parece perfecto Liebre Lunar, no puedo esperar a que todo comience-dijo el azabache con mucha alegría.

-Eso es perfecto, pero ahora preocúpate en recuperarte te traje esta sopa para que te alimentes y sigas descansando, ya cuando llegue el momento todo comenzara-afirmo Liebre Lunar con alegría, Ash simplemente asintió y tomo la sopa que ella le trajo y se dispuso a comer.

Un mes mas paso y Ash ya estaba del todo recuperado, ahora se encontraba en un gran jardín lleno de flores y con unos cuantos arboles , el ahora solo usaba una playera roja y un pantalón de color azul marino así como unos tenis blancos.

-El momento a llegado, ahora podre enmendar mi error, el peor de todos, creer que los humanos y pokemon pueden coexistir juntos-dijo Ash con un poco de molestia.

Liebre Lunar procedió a explicarle que para liberar de su cuerpo esa aura de luz debía de concentrar todas esas emociones y recuerdos que lo hacían antes feliz, esos momentos que lo llevaron en creer en aquel ideal, un mundo donde humanos y pokemon viven por igual.

Ash asintió comenzó a recordar esos momentos de su vida, el día que inicio su viaje, los amigos que hizo a lo largo de su viaje, los enfrentamientos que tubo contra el equipo Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galaxi, Plasma y Flare.

De Ash un aura blanca comenzó a emanar y todo a su alrededor podía denominarse que estaba en paz.

-Ahora que lo tienes expúlsala de tu cuerpo esa energía, niega con toda tu fuerza ese ideal, demuestra que esa aura es solo una debilidad para ti, una que no te dejaba llegar hasta el final cuando era necesario-Dijo la o ji roja con mucha autoridad.

Ash no tubo problemas en realizar tal acción, el de verdad estaba ansioso por liberarse de esas cadenas de bondad, en un parpadeo esa aura comenzó a separarse de Ash y quedo flotando en el aire.

El estaba agotado pero lo que quería lo abia logrado, su antiguo yo ingenuo abia sido eliminado, el dio una sonrisa al ver como esa aura poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Bien la primera parte esta lista, ahora resta entrenar tu aura oscura y presentarte a mis hijos e hijas para que me ayudes a crearles un cuerpo propio-la voz de aquella mujer mostraba mucho orgullo.

Ash nuevamente asintió y siguió a Liebre Lunar a donde podría conocer a los hijos e hijas de esta y Arceus.

Mientras en el mundo humano aquella aura de Luz apare cío y tomo una forma esférica se deposito sobre los restos de un tronco.

Cerca de ahí una Gardevoir observaba dicha aura y se sentía atraída por ella, las emociones positivas que emanaba esta le traían paz, algo le decía que debía tomar dicha energía para traer esa misma paz que sentía a todo el mundo.

Se acerco puso una de sus manos sobre esa aura, esta comenzó a envolverla, Gardevoir comenzó a brillar, la luz de la evolución abia comenzado, ella comenzó a cambiar se forma y parecía comenzar a tomar apariencia humana.

La luz desapareció y una bella chica de piel y cabello blanco, con una corona de hiervas y unos cuernos similares a los de un carnero llacian en su cabeza, sus ojos de color morado, su ropa consistía en una mini falda blanca así como una blusa muy ajustada blanca ya que solo cubría sus pechos copa D y dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, unas mangas de color blanco con unas manchas de color gris claro y una especie de pulsera dorada llacia a la altura de su brazo.

Los recuerdos de Ash comenzaron a salir como rápidos flashback en la mente de la chica, ella dio una simple sonrisa ante tales momentos.

-Su mas grande error no fue creer en ese ideal, su mayor error es dejarse influenciar por esa mujer-dijo la joven con mucha tristeza y con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos-Si el quiere ejercer el mal en el mundo no lo dejare, me asegurare de derrotarlo a el y a Liebre Lunar, algo me dice que ella también vendrá a este mundo, por esa razón no actuare hasta que ambos se muestren, se que ahora tratar de recapacitar con el sera inútil-dijo ahora con mucha firmeza-A partir de hoy yo soy Io no solo Io, soy Io Ketchum la hija de Ash Ketchum y me asegurare de seguir su ideal y todo aquel que a tiente contra la paz, si no oye las palabras, tendré que derrotarlos para que entiendan aun si eso significa derrotar a mi padre-esas palabras la dijo con mucha decion.

La joven ahora llamada Io Ketchum, la cual se auto proclamo como la hija de Ash Ketchum se adentro mas en el bosque para entrenar y controlar correctamente su poder para el momento en el que Ash y Liebre Lunar decidan traer el caos al mundo, les haga frente y pueda restaurar la paz que ellos romperán.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llega esta Ova espero que les aya gustado, la verdad tenia pensado subirlo una semana despues del capitulo El Sexto sello: la liberación de Liebre Lunar, solo que eso no se pudo hacer debido a falta de tiempo y una falla tecnica con mi cel (ya tenia avanzado el capitulo la mitad para ser exactos y a mi cel se le ocurre reiniciarse por sus anchas y perdi todo por no guardarlo T.T), bueno también quiero pedir perdon por las fallas ortograficas, pero como dije antes todo esto esta escrito en mi cel ya que mi pc esta muerta, ademas de que asi puedo apovechar mejor el tiempo por que lo puedo sacar donde sea, cosa que no se puede con una PC.

Para terminar quisiera dar un anuncio, apartir de ahora abrire este fic como fic colectivo, ya que dicen que 2 mentes piensan mejor que 1 muchas mas podrian ser mejor, por esa razon esta trama que cree la dejo abierta para fic colectivo para poder sacarle lo mejor que se pueda n.n

Si quieres unirte a este fic solo tienes que dejarlo en comentario, PM, por mensaje en el foro Dz con el usuario Lordzoa o por facebook con Tymarius Kirisame y con los que se unan se decidirán los turnos para escribir los capítulos.

Una pregunta que creo que aran algunos es que ¿abra lemon en este fic? sinceramente no lo se aun, no se si le quedaria bien a esta trama y en caso de que asi sea abria ciertas reglas especiales para eso ya que no quisiera que se llenara esto de puro Lemon.

Bueno por ahora me despido y les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene n.n

* * *

Esto no tiene presendentes y parece no tener sentido, sabemos que As... el dragon aura ha destruido por completo Pueblo paleta, Ciudad Orquidia, Pueblo Sosiego, Ciudad Mayolica y Ciudad Yantra-hablo ahora Misty molesta.

-YA FUE SUFICIENTE-grito Arceus- se que para ustedes no tienen sentidos los ataques que el dragon aura ha realizado, pero como dijo Newtwo esos eran lugares que resguardaban un gran secreto y me temo que por esa misma razon el proximo ataque sera en Pueblo Verdegal.

-Pero si es solo el señor del espacio tiempo, Paradox ¿que lo trae por aqui?-comento Cierra con calma.

De las manos de Liebre Lunar salia un vapor como si estas hubieran estados directamente en el fuego.

-Chiquilla tengo que admitirlo si hubiera resibido eso golpe, me abrias dañado bastante-la voz de Liebre Lunar mostraba sorpresa pero a la vez arrogancia-a todo esto ¿quien eres tu?

La peli blanca se sacudio el poco polvo que avia ahora en ella-Mi nombre es Io Ketchum y soy la hija de Ash Ketchum-contesto con una sonrisa y mostra a orgullo en esas palabras.

El hiper rayo de Rayquaza, el trueno de Zekrom y la hidro bomba del staryu de Misty chocaron contra el poderoso relampago de Misaka y ocasiono una gran explosion.


	3. El Sexto sello: La liberacion de Liebre

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda nuevamente su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic.

Antes de comenzar les dire que hay un personaje invitado de otro fic, pero no les dire ahora quien es para no romper la sorpresa XD, tendran que leer el cap y en caso de que no lo descubrieran al final de este les dire quien es.

Bueno sin mas que decir que comience el cap.

* * *

Cap 2.- El Sexto sello: La liberacion de Liebre Lunar parte 1.

Han trascurrido 2 semanas desde que Ash Ketchum, ahora conocido como el Dragón Aura, junto con los llamados Seres elementales sentenciaron a la humanidad a su extinción, las batallas contra ellos han sido demasiado sangrienta, a ellos no les ha importado tomar las vidas de los pokemon que protegen a sus amigos humanos.

Tanto Arceus, sus hijos y los antiguos amigos de Ash han tratado de todo para derrotarlos pero todo esfuerzo ha sido en vano, ahora se encuentran reunidos en medio de uno de los bosques de Hoenn.

-Esto está completamente mal, el Dragón Aura ya ha roto 5 de los 6 sellos que cree para mantener a Liebre Lunar en el plano ancestral, si logra romper el sexto la cosa ira empeorando-pensó Arceus.

Todos los ahí presentes esperaban que Arceus dijera algo, pero era más que obvio que él estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Cómo es posible esto? el Dragón Aura ya ha destruido 5 ciudades y lo más extraño es que han sido en diferentes regiones-rompió el silencio Bonnie con ese comentario y se oía un tanto molesta.

-Esto no tiene precedentes y parece no tener sentido, sabemos que As... el Dragón Aura ha destruido por completo Pueblo Paleta, Ciudad Orquídea, Pueblo Sosiego, Ciudad Mayólica y Ciudad Yantra-hablo ahora Misty molesta.

Newtwo dio un gran suspiro y tomo la palabra.

-Como dice Misty esas ciudades y pueblos parecen ser que fueron destruidas al azar, pero tengo el presentimiento que dentro de esos lugares avía algo oculto que podría ser algo para detenerlos-dijo totalmente calmado y ganándose la atención de todos-recuerden que durante la guerra entre humanos y pokemons de hace 5 años las acciones de Ash no parecían tener sentido, pero poco después de realizarlas se notaba la ventaja que el buscaba con ellas.

-Me temo que Newtwo tiene razón, en ese periodo todas las tácticas de Ash a pesar de ser descabelladas resultaron ser perfectas, los resultados que daban eran la minimización de victimas así como nuestra retirada de los que en ese entonces éramos sus enemigos-tomo ahora la palabra Zekrom-Si esto sigue así me temo que el Dragón Aura se saldrá con la suya.

-YA FUE SUFICIENTE-grito Arceus- sé que para ustedes no tienen sentidos los ataques que el Dragón Aura ha realizado, pero como dijo Newtwo esos eran lugares resguardaban un gran secreto y me temo que por esa misma razón el próximo ataque será en Pueblo Verdegal.

-En ese caso padre, dices que esos canallas van para ese pueblo ¿pero por qué, que hay en esos puntos para que ocasionaran su destruccion?-pregunto Rayquaza-¿qué es tan importante?

-Acaso esto ¿tiene que ver con la llamada Liebre Lunar?-ahora pregunto Max

Con esa pregunta, todos quedaron asombrados, pero si lo analizaban era obvio, él la nombro varias veces pero nunca la han visto.

-Me temo que si Max, verán hace muchos siglos yo encerré a Liebre Lunar en el plano ancestral, para evitar que ella escapara cree 6 sellos los cuales coloque en este mundo y como se imaginaran con el tiempo en esos sellos se crearon los pueblos y ciudades que ahora fueron destruidas-respondió Arceus.

-Por esa razón después de nuestra humillante derrota en ciudad Yantra, dijiste que teníamos que estar aquí en Hoenn padre-Comento Zekrom.

-Así es Zekrom, sé que aún les debo una gran explicación sobre su madre Liebre Lunar, pero ya les contare todo una vez que solucionemos este asunto, debemos eliminar al Dragón Aura antes de que destruya el sexto sello-dijo Arceus de forma calmada.

-En ese caso que esperamos, tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a Pueblo Verdegal-dijo May de forma animada y recibiendo un asentamiento de todos.

mientras tanto en una montaña cerca de donde se llevaba esa conversación 2 chicas sentadas, una peli verde en una roca y una peli roja en un tronco, la de cabello verde mantenía los ojos cerrados y dando pequeñas rizas y la pelirroja solo mira con curiosidad los gestos que realizaba su compañera.

-Al parecer al fin nuestro padre decidió revelar la existencia de los sellos y ahora se dirigen al último para detener a Ash-dijo la peli verde con una voz calmada y abriendo los ojos.

-En ese caso hay que decirles a Misaka y Nightmare que pongan en marcha el plan-contesto la pelirroja.

-En efecto, yo me encargo de eso y tu ve con Ash y dile que todo va de acuerdo al plan-Dijo de forma autoritaria Wynn y recibió un asentamiento de Cierra-bueno me voy nos vemos en pueblo Verdegal-tras decir eso un pequeño torbellino se formó alrededor de ella y desaparece en este.

Cierra estaba por retirarse del lugar pero un portal de color blanco se crea cerca de ella, tras ver eso levanta rápidamente su cetro y espera el momento para atacar de ser necesario.

Del portal sale un joven de unos 25 años, pelo café oscuro, con un chaleco morado, unos pantalones morados, una camisa roja, su ojo izquierdo es de color azul y el derecho es de color rojo.

Cierra tras ver al sujeto se calma y baja nuevamente su cerro.

-Pero si es solo el señor del espacio tiempo, Paradox ¿que lo trae por aquí?-comento Cierra con calma.

-¿Nos conocemos señorita?-pregunto Paradox algo intrigado ya que nunca en ninguna línea del tiempo del mundo pokemon la avía visto.

-Lo siento, lo olvide usted no ha estado aquí desde hace mucho, para ser más exactos desde hace 6 años antes de la guerra entre humanos y pokemon-dijo cierra con un tono que mostraba respeto-deje me presento, soy Cierra el elemento fuego-esto lo dijo dando una reverencia.

Paradox ahora estaba más intrigado cómo es posible que ella dijera que es el elemento del fuego.

-¿Perdón?-pregunto Paradox.

Cierra se da cuenta de la confusión de paradox y procede a darle una explicación rápida, ya que sabía que tenía un trabajo que cumplir.

-Señor Paradox deje explicarle, yo y mis demás hermanos y hermanas somos los 6 elementos principales del mundo y tenemos cuerpos físicos gracias a nuestra madre Liebre Lunar y Ash, ellos unieron sus poderes para darnos estos cuerpos-explico cierra y su voz demostraba orgullo-sé que tiene muchas más preguntas pero no tengo tiempo que perder, si queremos eliminar a toda la raza humana, Ash tiene que romper el ultimo sello para liberar a mi madre del plano ancestral, por lo tanto tengo que reunirme con el ahora, ya podremos hablar más tranquilamente cuando terminemos esta pequeña misión-tras decir eso da una reverencia, se aleja un poco y es engullida en una esfera de fuego que desaparece a los pocos segundos y revelando que la pelirroja ya no estaba en el lugar.

-¿Extinguir a la raza humana, una guerra entre humanos y pokemon, pero que fue lo que paso en esta línea?-pensó Paradox-tengo que investigar más de esta línea, quería hablar directamente con este Ash, pero tendré que observar un poco lo que pasa aquí- tras decir eso Paradox comienza alejarse del lugar.

Arceus y los demás van a toda velocidad para llegar lo antes posible a pueblo Verdegal, ya sea volando o corriendo en el caso de los Pokemon, pero los que vuelan mantenían una distancia prudente con los que corren para estar preparados ante cualquier percance, en el caso de los humanos estos van montados en cada uno de estos pokemon.

-A esta velocidad llegaremos a nuestro destino en tan solo 5 min-comento una chica de pele azul, montada sobre el lomo de Rayquaza y recibiendo asentamiento de todos.

-En verdad creen que llegaran así como así-dijo una chica de pelo corto y castaño claro, Sus ojos son del mismo color que su pelo usando una especie de uniforme escolar el cual consiste en una camisa blanca, chaqueta marrón falda gris claro con unos shorts debajo de esta.

La joven lanza una moneda al aire, mientras esta comienza a caer una gran cantidad de electricidad comienza a concentrarse en su brazo derecho.

-Veamos qué les parece esto-dijo de forma maliciosa, justo cuando la moneda queda a la altura de sus dedos le da un golpe con estos y esta sale disparada a gran velocidad en conjunto con la carga eléctrica que tenía concentrada.

Arceus y todos los demás Pokemons ven ese ataque de frente y lo esquivan a duras penas y tirando al suelo a sus pasajeros, todos voltearon a ver la ruta de ese ataque directo, esta se veía que todo estaba destruido, varios árboles estaban partidos o completamente fuera de su lugar, al final de esa devastación vieron a esa joven.

-¡MISAKA!-grito muy enojada una peli azul mientras ella y los demás se levantan-no puedo creer que ya nos estaban esperando-dijo ahora sorprendida.

La joven al ver a todos sorprendidos solo lanzo una gran carcajada y después dirigió su vista a la peli azul.

-Valla Dawn me sorprende que aun sigas con vida, no te pareció suficiente humillación la batalla en Ciudad Mayolica-dijo de forma burlona Misaka

Dawn apretó los puños, quería ir y golpear ella misma a esa chica, pero sabía perfectamente que ella no era rival para el elemento del trueno.

-Eres una infeliz, tu mataste a mi querido Quilava en ese lugar-Dawn respondió con mucha ira-sé que no puedo derrotarte yo, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda vencerte con la ayuda de todos-dijo desafiante mente y tomando una de sus pokebolas.

Tras decir eso Arceus, Zekrom, Rayquaza, Newtwo y todos sus amigos se colocaron en posición de batalla.

-Espero que esta ves nos entretengan de verdad, derrotarlos una y otra vez se a tornado aburrido-comento de forma arrogante Misaka y riendo al final de estas palabras.

Misaka comenzó a cargar una gran cantidad de energía en su brazo y en cuestión de segundos lanza un poderoso Relámpago

Sin perder tiempo Misty lanza una pokebola de la cual sale una estrella morada con un cristal rojo en el centro y rápidamente le ordeno usar hidro bomba.

Zekrom y Rayquaza no pierden tampoco el tiempo, Zekrom rápidamente cargo una gran cantidad de electricidad en su cola, esta lo envolvió en todo su cuerpo y sale disparando un fuerte rayo, Rayquaza comenzó a cargar una gran energía y después la lanzo en un poderoso hiper rayo.

El hiper rayo de Rayquaza, el trueno de Zekrom y la hidrobomba del staryu de Misty chocaron contra el poderoso relampago de Misaka y ocasiono una gran explosion la cual genera una gigantesca cortina de humo.

May se percata de eso y rápidamente sale corriendo del lugar, todos se sorprenden por la acción de la joven, Newtwo lee rápidamente la mente de May.

A la joven se le ocurrió usar la cortina de humo para llegar antes a Pueblo Verdegal, May estaba totalmente consiente de que no podría vencer al Dragón Aura pero sabia que podía ganar tiempo para que los demás llegaran.

Newtwo tras descubrir las intenciones de May, usa su telepatía y les transmite a todos sus amigos la idea de May.

Aun que todos estaban en desacuerdo con tal plan, no les queda de otra mas que aceptarlo.

Justo en ese momento Misty regreso a su Pokemon a su pokebola y comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que iba May, pero en el momento que estaba por adentrarse en ese bosque una gigantesca espada roja de la cual se puede ver un ojo en la unión del mango y la hoja de acero, da un poderoso tajo el cual Misty logra esquivar al dar un salto asía tras y cayendo con fuerza al suelo.

-Lo siento chiquilla pero de aquí no permitiré que pases-se escucho una voz que muy grave que definirían como demoníaca-nadie podrá pasar hasta que nuestra madre quede finalmente libre en este mundo-tras decir eso un ser que parece ser una armadura de caballero azul oscuro, con una especie de energía roja saliendo de su casco aparentando ser su cabello, en su abdomen se puede ver una esfera de cristal roja, su brazo derecho parece una garra con 3 dedos y en su brazo izquierdo sostiene la espada con la que ataco a Misty.

-NIGHTMARE- gritaron en coro y con miedo Bonnie y Max.

-Nightmare, Misaka ustedes no nos asustan, no podrán detenernos aquí evitaremos que el Dragón Aura destruya el sello que mantiene a Liebre Lunar en el plano ancestral-comento con mucha decisión Arceus.

En ese momento Misty se levanta y lanza otra pokebola de la cual sale su Gyarados, por su parte Max saca a su Gardevoir, Bonnie saca a un Luxray y Dawn saca a su Mamoswine.

Mientras en Pueblo Verdegal.

Aquel joven de cabello azabache camina como si nada por sus calles, las cuales ahora estaban vacías, ahora que el pueblo que antes parecía emanar una gran alegría de sus habitantes parecía un pueblo fantasma.

-No cabe duda que el mundo sin humanos es sumamente tranquilo-dijo el joven alegremente y dando un suspiro.

En eso momento 3 exploud aparecen frente a Ash y se notaba una gran ira en sus ojos, Ash solo se detuvo y se quedo observando a esos 3.

Los 3 pokemon lanzaron su ataque de hiper voz y dieron de lleno a Ash y ocasionaron una gran explosión y generando una cortina de humo.

El humo se disipo los 3 exploud estaban en shock ahora, aquel joven que atacaron con todas sus fuerzas no mostraba daño alguno, el punto donde el esta mostraba ahora era un cráter y estaba levitando sobre este.

-Estúpidos pokemon que creen ciegamente aun en los humanos-comento Ash furioso-si tanto aprecian a los humanos, al grado de atacarme frente a frente con el fin de detener su extinción, también serán eliminados junto a ellos-finalizo y su voz mostraba odio.

De la mano de Ash se genero una esfera roja que poco a poco fue agrandan doce y posteriormente atrapando dentro de este a los 3 exploud.

Los 3 estaban con mucho miedo ahora pero aun así lanzaban ahora hiper rayos a la esfera con el fin de escapar de ahí.

-Dimensión Zen-dijo ash con calma, la esfera comenzó a distorsionarse en multiplique zigzag, con los cuales comenzó a dar grandes corte a los cuerpos de sus prisioneros, estos comenzaron a gritar de dolor y prácticamente pidiendo piedad y que fuesen perdonados por su anterior acto, pero Ash no se inmuto ante las suplicas de esos pokemon el solo observo su sufrimiento, la esfera dejo de moverse y comenzó ahora a encogerse, los 3 pokemon comenzaron a ser rápidamente aplastados, la sangre brotaba de sus cuerpos, sus huesos se podían escuchar como se rompían, la esfera se encogió hasta el punto de desaparecer por completo junto con sus presas.

Ash solo se mostró satisfecho por lo que acababa de hacer.

Una esfera de fuego surgió a unos metros frente a Ash, esta se apago Cierra estaba en ese lugar ahora.

-Ash no es justo te llevaste toda la diversión-dijo Cierra en un puchero e inflando las mejillas-yo también quería matar algunos de estos humanos.

-Lo siento Cierra pero no tuve opción, en cuanto me vieron me atacaron junto a sus pokemon los tuve que matar-dijo Ash tranquilamente y abrazando a Cierra.

La peli roja correspondió el abrazo y se sonrojo un poco.

-Dime Cierra ya sabes donde esta exactamente Yamato-pregunto Ash estando su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro de ella.

-Claro Ash, ya se donde esta-respondió alegremente y con su sonrojo aun presente.

-Eso es genial-dijo Ash alegremente y posteriormente dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Cierra el cual ella acepto felizmente-Bien ahora solo resta esperar a que May o Dawn lleguen aquí, ellas son las únicas que podrían remover a Yamato de su lugar y así liberar a Liebre Lunar-esto lo decía mientras separaba lentamente de la peli roja.

-Es una lastima que para este ultimo sello tengamos que depender de los humanos-comento Cierra molesta.

-No te preocupes Cierra, sabes que originalmente yo hubiera sacado a Yamato de su lugar-relato Ash con calma-Pero bien sabes que yo ya no soy humano, ahora soy el Dragón Aura y por esa razón no soy ahora digno de poder tomarla y así romper el ultimo sello.

* * *

Bueno Amigos hasta aquí llega este capitulo, dado a que el cap hubiera quedado demasiado largo decido partirlo en 2 partes, espero que les aya gustado n.n

Como notaron algunos de ustedes el personaje invitado para este cap y en la segunda parte de este es Paradox del fanfic Juego de paradojas escrito por Kurosekai, en verdad se los recomiendo mucho n.n.

Este fic lo pueden encontrar en el foro Dz en el area de poke fics.

Aqui dejo el link

fdzeta com/temas/juego-de-paradojas-ecchi-comedia-romance-crossover.90234/

Solo pongan un . entre fdzeta com para que funciones el link

finalmente agradesco los comentarios de Cutesaralisa, thor94 y TsukihimePrincess.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y recuerden este fic puede ser colectivo, así que si les gustaría unirse a esta historia no duden en mandarme un mp o en comentario.


	4. El Sexto Sello parte 2

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda nuevamente su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo la continuacion de este fic

Antes de comenzar les recordare que tenemos de invitado al personaje Paradox del fic Juego de paradojas escrito por Kurosekai en el foro DZ.

No duden en darse una vuelta por ese fic se los recomiendo mucho.

Sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

El sexto sello: La liberacion de Liebre Lunar parte 2.

-No te preocupes Cierra, sabes que originalmente yo hubiera sacado a Yamato de su lugar-relato Ash con calma-Pero bien sabes que yo ya no soy humano, ahora soy el Dragon Aura y por esa razon no soy ahora digno de poder tomarla y asi romper el ultimo sello.

Cierra simplemente dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Bien Cierra ¿podrias mostrarme donde esta Yamato?-pregunto Ash con su tipica sonrisa.

-Claro Ash esta por aqui-respondio Cierra animadamente y comenzando a correr un poco.

-Oye eso no es justo Cierra esperame-Comento Ash fingiendo enojo y comenzo a correr para alcanzar a la peli roja.

Mientras ellos salien de ese lugar, arriba de una de las casas Paradox los observaba, el estaba intrigado por la forma de ser de este Ash.

-¿Pero que pasa con el? Acaba de matar a 3 pokemons sin piedad y ahora esta como si nada hubiera pasado-comento Paradox muy confundido-Creo que lo mejor es hablar ahora con Liebre Lunar-Tras decir eso una puerta blanca se abre aun lado de Paradox, el entra en esta y desaparece.

Ash se detiene y observa el lugar donde estaba Paradox.

-¿Abra sido mi imaginacion?-dijo muy intrigado Ash.

Cierra al ver que Ash se quedo parado observando una de las casas decide ir a preguntarle que pasa.

-Ash ¿Te pasa algo?-Pregunto con algo de angustia la peli roja.

Ash dirige su vista a su compañera-No es nada Cierra, solo crei que avia alguien observandonos desde lo alto de esa casa-comento con mucha calma.

Cierra solo da una pequeña risa que sorprende un poco a Ash.

-No te preocupes lo mas seguro es que aya sido Paradox, el señor del tiempo y espacio, lo vi antes de encontrarme contigo-Respondio con alegria Cierra.

-¿El señor del espacio y tiempo, a que te refieres con eso?-Pregunto Ash.

Cierra le explico a Ash que en el mundo existia un sujeto con poderes similares a los de Dialga y Palkia, pero a mayor escala y como es costumbre en el, observa todo lo que ocurre en el mundo y sus diferentes lineas de tiempo y espacio.

-Asi que ese sujeto llamado Paradox es capas de hacer eso- Ash dijo con una voz un tanto tetrica mientras aquella aura roja envolvia todo su cuerpo y sus ojos tomaban un tono plateado-seria interesante tener una pequeña charla con el- con esas ultimas palabras dio una carcajada que aria hasta al mismo Darkrai temerle.

-Ash al parecer se te ocurrio algo divertido- Comento cierra con mucho entusiasmo, ya que a ella le gustaba mucho ver esa parte sinestra de el.

-Todo a su tiempo Cierra, si el y yo nos topamos podria dar inicio a una mayor diversion-tras decir eso Ash, la aura roja desaparece y sus ojos retornan a su color marron.

Despues de eso ambos sigen su camino.

Mientras a las a fueras del Pueblo Verdegal May llegaba muy agotada por tanto correr.

-Estoy muerta-dijo sin muchas ganas-Espera no me puedo detener ahora, tengo que encontrar al Dragon Aura y retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible-Dijo mientras se daba unas fuertes palmadas en el rostro y comenzando a entrar al lugar.

Una vez que cruzo la entrada del Pueblo una energia roja se manifesto sin que ella lo notara y desaparece rapidamente dicha energia.

Poco despues escucha una gran explosion y se ve una gran cortina de humo desde la direccion de la que ella venia.

-Amigos se que ustedes pueden vencerlos-Comento may con algo de angustia pero a la vez demostraba confianza en sus amigos.

-No puede ser-dijo con angustia Newtwo.

-¿Que pasa Newtwo?-pregunto Dawn con algo de miedo.

-Lo que pasa es que May acaba de entrar a Pueblo Verdegal y por alguna razon mi conexion psiquica con ella se rompio-Respondio rapidamente Newtwo.

-No estaras diciendo que todo esto es una trampa-dijo con mucha angustia y temor Max por la situacion de su hermana.

La cortina de humo se fue disipando y todos se dan cuenta que Misaka y Nigthmare observan en direccion a Pueblo Verdegal y finalmente dan una pequeña risa o al menos la notan en Misaka.

-Es increible lo tontos que son los humanos-Dijo Nigthmare con arrogancia.

-Es cierto, esa estupida callo derechito en nuestra treta-tomo ahora la palabra Misaka sin mostrar algun sentimiento en sus palabras- Bueno no solo ella, nuestro padre, hermanos y estos humanos calleron derechito en nuestra trampa-dijo mientras dirigia su vista a sus oponentes y algunos de ellos mostraban temor en sus rostros y otros enojo.

-¿De que hablan ustedes dos?-Dijo Max con su miedo aun presente.

-Lo que pasa es que todos ustedes son muy predecibles, sabiamos perfectamente que tratarian de ir directamente contra el Dragon aura-Relato Misaka-por lo tanto hacerlos creer a ustedes o mejor dicho a su amiga, que se libro de nosotros y asi dejarla ir sola al Pueblo, de esa forma ella seria la que rompa el ultimo sello-tras decir eso sonrio maliciosamente.

-No es cierto, May no seria capas de hacer eso-contesto rapidamente Dawn con algo de enojo.

-Asi como los manipulamos para retrasarlos y ella se adelantara-tomo la palabra Nigthmare-manipularla para que retire a Yamato de su sitio sera un simple juego de niños-finalizo su comentario con una voz firme.

-Es mentira, el Dragon Aura es el unico que puede tomar esa arma-ahora hablo Arceus-tan solo alguien con una fuerte aura podria tomarla y el unico que tiene tal poder es el Dragon Aura-reafirmo Arceus.

-En eso te equivocas-respondio Misaka-bueno es cierto que el Dragon Aura tenia el poder para tomarla pero como el renuncio a su aura de luz y se quedo solo con su aura oscura, Yamato lo rechazaria.

-Pero para nuestra suerte hay dos humanas que tienen la minima aura para tomarla y asi romper el sello-ahora relato Nigthmare-Y esas dos humanas son Dawn y May.

Ahora todos estaban en shock, no podian creer lo que oyeron, ellos planearon todo, ahora si todos estaban profundamente molestos.

Rayquaza no lo tolero mas, comenzo a brillar y su forma comenzo a cambiar, pocos segunos despues ese brilo desaparecio y un simbolo multi color se presento ahora sus manos se alargaron un poco mas, los apendices de su cabeza tomaron forma de cuchillas y de las superiores salian unos lazos largos.

-Ahora si sabran de lo que soy capas-Grito Rayquaza, comenzo a cargar energia en su boca, despues la lanza en forma de esfera a una gran altura, esta se divide en varias esferas y comienzan a caer donde estan Misaka y Nigthmare, aunque estos no se inmutaron ante tal accion-Veamos si pueden hacer algo con mi Cometa Dragon-dijo Rayquaza de forma desafiante.

El Cometa Dragon comenzo a crear varias explosiones creando una gran cortina de humo sobre Misaka y Nigthmare.

Arceus ahora tambien lanza una bola de energia, Zekrom una bola sombra, Newtwo tambien lanzo una bola sombra, el Manoswine de Dawn lanzo una Ventista, el Gardevoir de Max lanzo Fuerza Lunar y el Luxray de Bonnie uso un Rayo.

Los ataques de todos se combinaron en una poderosa este de luz, atraveso la cortina de humo y creo una nueva explosion

-Ahora es nuestra oportunidad-Comando Arceus y todos comenzaron a dirigiese a Pueblo Verdegal, sin embargo su camino fue bloqueado por una poderosa llamarada proveniente del cielo.

Todos observaron asi el cielo esperando ver a Cierra, pero para su sorpresa no era ella, el que bloqueo su ataque tenia forma de aguila de color rojo y una especie le melena en el cuello.

-¿Adonde creen que van?-dijo aquella ave-Ya se les dijo que de aqui no saldran hasta que Liebre Lunar este libre.

Mientras en el Pueblo Verdegal May se sorprendio al ver el pueblo vasio, eso hizo que se diera cuenta que el ya estaba en el lugar y tenia que darse mas prisa en contrarlo, el tiempo es algo que no puede darse el lujo de peder.

Recorrio las calles a toda velocidad, revisando todo callejon que se encontraba.

Dio un giro rapido en una esquina y choco con un hombre de piel blanca, cabellera roja, usando un traje azul y una capa negra por fuera y roja dentro.

Ambos casi caen al suelo pero aquel sujeto de un rapido movimiento recupera el equilibrio y sujeta a May de las manos para que no callera.

-Lance-Dijo May con mucha intriga por verlo, ya que el abia desaparecido hace 3 años.

-May no hay tiempo de explicasiones, ademas estoy al tanto de la situacion con el Dragon Aura-contesto rapidamente Lance, May le dio la razon y procedieron a buscar al Dragon aura.

Ambos recorrieron las calles, cuando May estaba por entrar a otra calle Lance la detiene y hace que se oculte entre la esquina de esta.

Pocos segundos despues una giganteste formacion de Rocas comenzo a formarse, su apariencia fue cambiando hasta que se vio una creatura muy alta con forma de dragon, ojos rojos y unas grandes garras blancas.

May y Lance no dijeron nada al ver a tal ser, May simplemente levanto su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho y cerro el puño, ademas de que su rostro mostraba algo de ira.

No solo ellos 2 vieron a tal ser, cerca de ellos abia una chica de piel y pelo blanco de ojos morados y usando una minifalda blanca y una blusa blanca muy ajustada ya que solo cubria sus pechos y dejaba al descubierto su ombligo.

-El momento esta cerca ¿no es asi Io?- se oyo la voz de un hombre oculto en las sombras.

-Asi es, dentro de poco ella sera liberada en este mundo-respondio Io de forma seria-tan solo espero que mi entrenamiento aya servido y pueda derrotarla y tambien pueda derrotar a mi Padre Ash-dijo conservando su tono serio.

-No te preocupes, se lo mucho que te has esforzado-dijo aquella voz- y no olvides que yo prometi estar a tu lado como tu protector, yo y mi compañero Gallade te apoyaremos en todo-estas ultimas palabras mostraban alegria y a la vez seriedad.

Mientras todo esto se desata en la tierra, una puerta blanca se abre en el plano ancestral, justo en el patio del castillo de Liebre Lunar, de la cual sale Paradox y se da cuenta de que ella ya lo esperaba, ya que estaba sentada en una silla cerca de una pequeña fuente.

-Señor Paradox ¿Que lo trae por aqui?-Comento Liebre .

-Liebre Lunar solo quiero que me digas que ¿paso aqui?-Tomo la palabra Paradox llendo directo al grano-no puedo creer que Ash sea ahora un vil asesino damas por que si, ademas el esta ahora realizando acciones para liberarte-recalco lo poco que acababa de ver en esta linea.

-Entiendo su preocupasion, simplemente tome asiento y le contare todo-contesto Liebre mostrando seriedad en sus palabras.

Paradox simplemente acepto la invitacion y tomo asiento, Liebre Lunar comenzo a contar como 6 meses despues de la liga Kalos el Equipo Rocket logro abrir la puerta asia el plano ancestral y atraparon a Arceus, tras ese hecho una gran guerra entre humanos y pokemon se desato por la ira de los segundos la cual termino cuando Ash derroto finalmente a Giovanni y desperto su Aura oscura al ver como Giovanni asesinaba a su fiel amigo pikachu, tras eso el hubiera muerto si no hubiera sido por ella, despues Ash se deciso de su aura de Luz y quedo solo con su aura oscura, despues ella lo entreno para que la dominara, ella uso su propia esencia para volver a Ash una deidad Omega como lo es ella misma y finalmente el le ayudo a darles forma fisica a los elementos.

Paradox estaba algo sorprendido, los hechos de esta linea nunca se los hubiera esperado y todo por culpa del equipo Rocket.

-Esta linea se a torcido demasiado-comento Paradox un poco fastidiado-Y todo giro entorno a tu odio asia la humanidad Liebre Lunar.

-Paradox se que los hechos de ahora son para ti inaceptables y soy consiente de las diferentes lineas de tiempo y debes saber que sin importar cual linea sea, Ash al final liberara su aura oscura y el se convertira en el dragon aura, el esta ya destinado a extinguir a la humanidad con su propia mano.

-En eso te equivocas, Liebre, yo el rey del todo, que esta en todos y ningún lugar, te puedo asegurar que este es y sera el único, donde ese "Ash" nazca, en todas las demás, es el feliz joven que tiene una linda familia, con un hijo o hija y cumplió su sueño, y te prometo, por cada universo, que este sera el único futuro en el que el dragón viva-Recalco Paradox muy determinado.

Liebre Lunar solo dio una risa que a Paradox le parecio un poco maniaca.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer Paradox para Ash solo hay 2 caminos, volverse el Dragon Aura o morir despues de sufrir la traicion de los humanos-Dijo muy determinada Liebre Lunar-El aura oscura de Ash a estado siempre en el desde que nacio y esta desperto cuando el Rey de pokelantis, tomo control de su cuerpo cuando estaba en la piramede batalla y se fortalecio despues de ser posecionado por la ira de Hoopa Desatado y yo soy la unica que puede enseñarle a usarla y no que esta lo use a el.

Paradox al escuchar eso ni mostro sentimieno alguno solo se quedo viendo a Liebre Lunar.

-En cuanto al otro camino que puede sufrir es el que le paso en esta linea de tiempo, la cual creo que fue 3 meses despues de la liga Kalos, la fuente de Liebre comenzo a brillar, Paradox solo dirigio su vista ahora a la fuente.

En esta se ven imagenes de Ash siendo dejado a la suerte al ser corrido por su madre, luego el profesor Oak asi que todos sus pokemon lo atacaran, la nueva imagen mostraba a Ash el que consideraba su hermano siendo atacado por el, despues se muestra como su primera compañera de viaje y primer amor la cual le daba un golpe en los bajos y lo corria de su gimnasio, ahora se mostraban imagenes de como su otras amigas y amigos lo apaleaban tambien, ser atacado por todo entrenador y pokemon salvaje que lo viera, Ash es atendido por las Enfermeras Joy de forma negijente y despues ser arrestado por las oficiales Jenny y en la madrugada sacado a su suerte nuevamente.

Paradox no quis seguir viendo mas esa linea, esa era una de las lineas de las que por lo que paso su amigo no queria ver.

* * *

Bueno amigos hasta aqui llega este capitulo espero que aya sido de su agrado, nuevamente pido disculpas por las fallas ortograficas, pero como dije antes escribo el fic en mi cel.

Si quieren saber mas de lo que paso Ash en la vision de la fuente de Liebre Lunar les recomiendo leer el One-Shot llamado Traicionado escrito por Mordecai Juls lo podra nencontrar en el foro DZ

Nos vemos en el proximo cap n.n


	5. Ova: La esperanza y el Protector

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo una pequeña ova de este fic, antes de comenzar quiero decir que esta ova no la escribi yo, la escribio mi amigo Suke Mano quien se a unido a esta historia asi que este no sera el unico capitulo de este fic que veran escrito por el.

Tambien los invito a leer su fic Destello de oscuridad el cual podran leer en el foro dz en el area de pokefic.

Finalmente les quiero agradecer sus comentarios a Cutesaralisa y a killer hollow and anna

Sin mas que decir que comienze la ova.

* * *

La Esperanza y el Protector:

Había pasado más de un año desde que el nacimiento de Io la cual se dedicó a entrenar y controlar sus poderes para enfrentarse a Liebre Lunar y Ash Ketchum, la cual sería conocido como el Dragón Aura. Durante su entrenamiento, estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos que ocurrían en el mundo luego de que Ash había derrotado al líder del Equipo Rocket, Giovanni, pero a pesar de eso, varios habían sido afectado, ciudades, pueblos, pérdidas de vidas tanto humanas como Pokémon y por supuesto, que su padre Ash estaba entrando en dominar el Aura Oscura.

A pesar de estar en el bosque y tener la apariencia de un humano, los Pokémon que habitaban el bosque no le temían o lo atacaban, siendo anteriormente una Gardevoir y por la naturaleza y aura de luz que la envolvía, se acercaban un poco temerosos, pero ella los recibía con una gran sonrisa, cariño y protección, la cual las criaturas estaban tranquilos y la dejaban sola para entrenar, sabían que ella podría ser la esperanza debido a que, por alguna extraña razón, tenían el presentimiento que algo malo podría ocurrir en un futuro no tan lejano.

-Bien, controlo mucho mejor mi poder. –Dijo sentándose en el piso- Tengo el poder suficiente para enfrentarme a uno de los elementos, pero no es suficiente para derrotar a mi padre; tengo que entrenar más. –Su estómago empezó a gruñir un poco mientras se tocaba su vientre- Pero primero comeré algo.

Aunque su personalidad era diferente al Ash de antes y compartía los mismos ideales y determinación, algunas características de Ash había heredado como por ejemplo comer mucho, cosa que su atractiva figura no cambiaba, fue a unos de los arboles donde había algunas manzanas en un árbol pero algunos Aipom, Skitty, Furret y otros Pokémon habían cortado algunas manzanas y bayas para Io, la trataban como un miembro más mientras estaba en el bosque.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo mostrando una sonrisa y comiendo una manzana-.

-Aipom, ai, ai Aipon. –Dijo aquel Pokémon morado con aspecto de mono-.

-¿Tu lo crees?, gracias por el alago, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. –Dijo Io-.

-¿Fur, Furret? –Pregunto Furret-.

-Mi padre y Liebre lunar son poderosos al igual que sus hijos…sé que conseguir poder puede corromper a alguien como ha sido mi padre. –Comento Io- Quiero volverme fuerte para proteger a todos, pero…

-Ur, Ursar, Usaring. –Dijo Usaring alzando su voz-.

-Tienes razón…No sé qué tan fuertes pueden ser pero debo esforzarme por el bien de todos. –Dijo Io- Debo esforzarme y controlar mis poderes.

Los Pokémon estaban muy felices por el entusiasmo de aquella chica, Io termino de comer y seguir entrenando; luego de un largo día decidió ir a una pequeña cueva donde descansaba, cada entrenamiento se volvía más fuerte, pero por un momento medito que no solo su poder sería suficiente, recordó que algunos de los elementos no solo se especializaba en ataques a distancia, sino en ataques físicos y cuerpo a cuerpo como Nightmare, que era uno de los elementos que demostraba su poder en batalla, combinando su fuerza, sus habilidades de espada y algo de magia para derrotar a quien estuviera enfrente. Io debía entrenar su cuerpo, por cualquier cosa; cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

En otra parte, cerca del bosque, algunos refugiados llegaban a un pequeño pueblo, sus hogares, amigos, compañeros Pokémon y todo lo que conocían habían perecido durante la batalla del Equipo Rocket, a pesar de que ocurrió hace un año, las secuelas de aquella batalla eran muy graves y muchos lugares no se recuperaban; habían sufrido pero aun no acababa, debido a que un grupo de bandidos, compuestos por entrenadores, cazadores y ladrones, aprovechando de la situación se habían apoderado del pueblo para tomar lo que querían para sus fines; los lugareños pagaban por protección y comida debido a que aquel grupo tenían Pokémon fuertes y traían recursos para aguantar, mientras que los refugiados pagaban la cuota para quedarse, en caso que alguno se opusiera, era irse y buscar otro pueblo, o ser sacado a la fuerza, sea vivo o muerto; aquellos que no tenían para pagar, sufrían el mismo destino, con excepción de darles sus Pokémon, los más fuertes que tenían o en algunos casos, en que estuviera una mujer, de entre los 10 y los 30 con un buen cuerpo y belleza, ser entregados como paga para la familia, la cual, las chicas que fueron intercambiadas como pago, eran las que más sufrían, ser acompañante, esclavas, servirlas y comúnmente ser abusadas sexualmente por el grupo.

Los entrenadores que demostraban tener valor y fuerza para unirse y tener los mismos privilegios, tenían que ponerse a prueba, la cual casi nadie lograba, aquellos que pasaban dicha prueba era bienvenidos y tenía sus "beneficios", incluso se decía que uno de los lugareños demostró ser un gran entrenador para estar con ellos, dejando atrás a su familia y debido a que no tenían como pagar, el nuevo pidió como pago a su hermosa hermana, solo para acabar en el infierno que todas las chicas terminaban e incluso mencionaron que el hermano había violado a su hermana y luego el resto del grupo tenían su diversión con ella.

Las cosas eran horribles en aquel pueblo, otro pequeño grupo había llegado debido a que su pueblo pereció por la economía y los recursos, al llegar sabían la cuota, algunos tenían dinero y otros listos para entregar a sus hijas, algunos de los bandidos llegaron a la entrada y un tipo alto y musculoso había aparecido.

-Bien, los que tengan dinero paguen y entren. –Dijo aquel hombre- El resto quieto o mi Mightyena les arrancara su piel.

Los que tenían el pago entraron dejando al resto afuera del pueblo, el sujeto había ordenado a las familias saquen sus Pokémon más fuertes o a sus hijas, el sujeto miro a todos los Pokémon, la cual quedo decepcionado de su debilidad, mientras que otro le echo el ojo a las chicas, algunas tenían buenas porciones y aceptaron el pago, mientras que el resto que no cumplía eran expulsados.

-Tks, esta noche hay poco. –Dijo otro del grupo-.

-Alégrate que algunas están a punto de conocer los placeres de la lujuria. –Dijo otro viendo a una niña de 13- Sin duda habrá diversión para otros.

-Disculpe, ¿Me es posible que me dejaran entrar? –Pregunto un sujeto, de capucha negra y con un bastón- No tengo familia o Pokémon para darles, pero si oro.

Aquel dio una pequeña bolsa con dinero, uno lanzo la bolsa a sus pies y mostrando una mirada molesta.

-¿Acaso eres tonto o qué?, el pago no alcanza. –Dijo- Lárgate-.

-Mamá, sálvame. –Dijo una voz de una niña de 14-.

Ambos voltearon y vieron que uno delos sujetos sostenía a una chica de 18 y otro arrastraba a una niña de 14.

-Malditos, ¿Porque se llevan a mi hija pequeña? –Pregunto un hombre la cual era el padre-.

-Tu familia es grande y una chica no es suficiente, la cual nos llevaremos a la niña. –Dijo otro sujeto- Descuida, la cuidaremos y quien sabe, será una buena chica que quera sexo todo el tiempo.

-Mamá. –Dijo la niña entre lágrimas de tristeza y miedo-.

El tipo de la capucha decidió ir a donde estaba aquella niña pero el sujeto de enfrente se bloqueaba el paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, no tienes dinero. –Dijo el sujeto-.

-Apártate, la niña…. ¿Qué le harán? –Pregunto-.

-¿Eh?, ¿Tu qué crees?, decidimos aceptar niñas como pago, aunque la mayoría no estaba de acuerdo, luego descubrimos que, incluso una niña puede satisfacernos. –Dijo entre risas malvadas- Nos gusta la expresión que ponen mientras le robamos su inocencia, aunque dice que no su cuerpo dice que quiere que la metamos más. –Aquel hombre miro a esa niña con lujuria- Es tan estrecho.

-Maldito… -Dijo el tipo de la capucha con ira de lo que pasaba-.

-¿Eh?, si no estás de acuerdo, puedes irte a…

Pero su brazo es cortado, la cual grita de dolor, todos voltean y ven al tipo de la capucha con una katana mientras había sangre en su hoja, la capucha se la había quitado y ven a un chico, de entre 18 y 20 años, de pelo azul y largo pero atado, de ojos de diferente color, su ojos derecho era amarillo con un tono verdoso y su ojo izquierdo era rojo, su vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones azules, una camisa blanca, una corbata roja y una especie de camisa-chaleco de color negro, llevaba una especie de saco largo de color azul con bordes amarillos, unas vendas en sus manos, muñecas y brazos y una katana que llevaba.

Los sujetos ordenaron a sus Pokémon atacarlo, pero aquel espadachín logro evadir y dejarlos dormidos, no quería herir a los Pokémon, pero su mirada al grupo fue seria y enojo, aquel grupo sacaba sus armas, pero el logro desarmarlos y dejarlos fuera de combate, el que corto el brazo tomo una de las armas y disparo, pero logro bloquear el tiro a penas, y luego lo dejo herido, dejándolo incapaz de luchar o hacer daño en el futuro, libero a la chicas que fueron entregadas.

-Está a salvo pero les sugiero que tomen las armas para defenderse. –Dijo el chico tomando un arma- Mi espada será bañada de sangre, algo que a ella ni a mi nos gusta.

-Gracias. –Dijo una niña- Gracias por salvarnos.

-No es nada, hay gente malvada, no significa que todos somos así. –Dijo el espadachín- Puedes confiar en mí, pequeña. –Mostro una sonrisa en su rostro ante la pequeña.

Uno de los miembros había avisado lo ocurrido pero antes de salir, él había llegado y todos los bandidos fueron tras él. Hubo baño de sangre debido a que tuvo que mover su espada para provocar heridas, algunas muy serias a tal punto de mutilación, varios estaban a punto de tomar sus armas y matarlo a plomazos, pero algunos aldeanos y Pokémon los había sometido, la cuales fueron capturados excepto un pequeño grupo que huyo antes de capturarlos.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho. –Dijo uno de los aldeanos- Este pueblo fue atormentado por esos bandidos, en verdad, no sabemos cómo agradecerte.

-En verdad no fue nada. –Dijo el espadachín-.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto otro aldeano-.

-Mi nombre es Muneyoshi Yagyu, soy un espadachín. –Se presentó el chico para luego ver a los refugiados- Pero tengo que decirles algo.

-¿De qué se trata? –Pregunto el alcalde-.

-Aldeanos y refugiados, sé que han sufrido por los bandidos pero cosas malas ocurrirían, lo cual el problema con los bandidos serian el menor de sus problemas –Yagyu mostro una mirada seria ante todos- No sé cómo decirles esto, pero su pueblo correrá un gran peligro debido a que, en un futuro aparecerán seres que traerán la destrucción a este mundo, tanto que ni el mismo Arceus podrá detenerlos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunto otro-.

-Mi pueblo fue destruido hace poco por 2 personas con un poder que jamás me imagine. –Narro- Una usaba ataques de fuego y otra de viento, cosa que jamás vi que un humano hacer eso, pero no eran humanas, de eso no hay duda a pesar de su apariencia.

-¿Cómo?, ¿No son humanas? –Pregunto otro aldeano preocupado-.

-Tiene apariencia humana pero no se dejen engañar su apariencia, son unos seres terribles. –Comento- Sé que es difícil de creer pero les pido que huyan de aquí, no sé en qué fecha exacta pero será dentro de poco tiempo, sé que han sufrido por la batalla con esa organización pero solo es el inicio; morirán Pokémon y humanos por igual.

Todos hablaban entre ellos, era muy extraño y a decir verdad su advertencia tenía muchas incógnitas, la cual podría tratarse de un loco que quiere dinero o algo así, por lo cual se negaron, lo que el chico mostro tristeza y algo de enojo, simplemente susurró que pronto pagaran el precio de su negligencia., a la mañana Yagyu tomaría su camino, tenía que entrenar pero antes de irse, la niña que salvo llego.

-¿Te iras? –Pregunto una niña-.

-Así es, debo volverme fuerte para enfrentarme contra ellos. –Dijo Yagyu- Debes ser fuerte y entrenar.

-Eso hare. –Dijo la niña- Sé que todos no te creen pero yo si te creo, Yagya-onii-chan…espero volverte a ver y ayudarte, sé que soy pequeña y mi Eevee no es fuerte pero entrenare para ser de ayuda.

-Está bien, vuélvete fuerte y espero verte. –Dijo Yagyu con una sonrisa-.

Dicho eso tomo camino hacia el bosque, la cual llevaba cerca de un pueblo, mientras caminaban, el resto de los bandidos tomarían venganza contra él, aunque era hábil, no podría contra los Pokémon más feroces que tenían, la cual prepararían algo. Más tarde, dentro del bosque, Yagyu caminaba y vio un pequeño Ralts algo hambriento y herido, se acercó a tal Pokémon, aunque tenía miedo, algo en él le decía que era confiable, Yagyu le dio algo de comida y procedió a curarlo.

-Bien, ya está. –Dijo Yagyu- Veo que estas mucho mejor.

-Ralts. –Dijo el Pokémon blanco con verde con una sonrisa-.

-Me pregunto qué te paso, esa herida no es común en este lugar. –Dijo Yagyu con sospecha-.

Pero un potente híper rayo salió de la nada y Yagyu, tomando a Ralts, logro evadirlo y vio que era un Tyranitar quien realizo tal ataque, atrás estaba el resto de los bandidos quienes tenían a un par de Pokémon como rehenes.

-Ustedes. –Dijo Yagyu-.

-Veo que lastimar a Ralts fue buena idea para emboscarte. –Dijo el nuevo líder-.

-¿Qué?, es lo más bajo que pueden hacer. –Dijo Yagyu- En serio que algunos humanos no merecen vivir.

-¿Eh?, mira quien lo dice, un asesino. –Dijo otro bandido-.

-Eso lo sé, no merezco vivir, pero jure proteger a todo Pokémon y gente inocente, aunque tenga que manchar mis manos de sangre.

-Bien….Houndoom, lanzallamas.

Houndoom, algo temeroso realizo el ataque, Yagyu tuvo que evadir ya que no podía dejar a Ralts o podría salir lastimado, algunos Pokémon que estaban cerca vieron lo que pasaba, la cual huyeron con dirección a cierto lugar, en otra parte, Io estaba vistiéndose luego de tomar una ducha en el lago cuando ve a uno de los Pokémon muy agitado y asustado, Io lo calmo y que le explicara lo que sucede, lo cual el resto llego y explico la situación.

-¿Humanos?, ¿5 están atacando a uno que protege a Ralts?, debo ir, llévenme. –Dijo Io con tono serio-.

En otra parte, Yagyu estaba herido por los ataques, ya que algunos Pokémon, por miedo no podían moverse, lo cual el protegió junto con Ralts, los bandidos tenían palos y empezaron a golpear al chico, pero él no se defendía ya que protegía a Ralts, cuando uno iba a darle en la cabeza, Ralts uso confusión, lo cual deja a uno fuera de combate, otro bandido, con furia ataca a Ralts, pero un orbe lo golpea y lo deja inconsciente, los 3 que quedaban ven a una peli blanca de ojos morados quien usaba una mini falda blanca, una blusa muy ajustada blanca ya que solo cubría sus pechos y dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, la cual los bandidos le dieron una vista a tal hermosa chica, la cual la querían quitar su pureza, pero ella mostro una mirada de repugnancia, ya que pudo sentir las horribles auras de esos bandidos.

-Lárguense de aquí. –Dijo Io-.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué hace un bombón como tu aquí? –Pregunto un bandido-.

-Que importa, esta pasa gozarla con ella. –Dijo su compañero-.

-Humanos como ustedes son una de las causas porque el mundo esta así. Dijo Io-.

-Calla esa boquita muñeca, mejor vente… -Decía el tercero-.

Io lanzo otro orbe y le da al bandido, la cual cae casi inconsciente, los 2 restantes estaban a la defensiva y ordenaron a sus Pokémon atacarla, ambos, con duda lanzan sus ataques pero de mejor fuerza para no lastimarla, pero Io usa Protección para estar a salva, ya que ninguno sabía que era una Gardevoir anteriormente.

-Eso fue "Protección", ¿Cómo es que…? –Se preguntaba Yagyu notando algo en ella-.

-No podrán conmigo. –Dijo Io-.

-Si es el caso… Houndoom, lanzallamas.

Houndoom lanzo lanzallamas pero en vez de darle a ella, da a un arbusto donde varios Pokémon salen huyendo y provocando un incendio, Houndoom lanza sus ataques creando más fuego e hiriendo a los Pokémon del bosque.

-Deténganse. –Dijo Io-.

-Lo haremos pero tendrás que venir con nosotros. –Dijo el bandido-.

-Pero antes, quítate la ropa, quiero gozarla. –Dijo el otro-.

-Ustedes… -Decía Io con ira-.

Pero no se percató que uno de los bandidos logro despertar y logra agarrarla.

-No debiste bajar tu guardia. –Dijo el bandido- Chicos, demos una lección que nosotros gozaremos.

-No...Ustedes… -Decía Yagyu cuando recordó unas palabras de una persona importante, las cuales eran: "A veces para proteger a alguien terminaras con manchas de sangre en las manos, sé que no es propio pero recuerda, por proteger lo más querido o lo más importante debes hacer cualquier cosa"- Es verdad –Tomando su espada- Ralts, huye.

Antes de que los bandidos la tocaran, Yagyu logra matar a uno con un corte limpio, los 2 se quedaron sorprendidos al igual que Io a ver tal escena.

-Suelten a la chica. –Dijo Yagyu- No me importa que me maten pero si no la sueltan los matare.

-¿Eso crees? –Pregunto un bandido levantándose-.

-Ahora si estás muerto. –Dijo el ultimo levantándose-.

-No lo creo. –Dijo Io-.

Io crea una onda, la cual logra liberarse y lanza varios orbes a los bandidos, uno de ellos ordena a Tyranitar y a Houndoom atacar, pero estos se niegan y logran atacar a uno de ellos, los 3 restantes se sorprendieron e iban a huir, pero los Pokémon del bosque aparecen y su destino estaba sellado, mientras que el fuego empezaba a consumir el bosque, varios Pokémon usaban ataques de agua y tierra para apagar el incendio, logrando apaciguarlo.

-Menos mal que el incendio termino. –Io soltó un suspiro de alivio pero ve a Yagyu caer inconsciente-

Ralts estaba preocupado, Io pidió el favor de llevarlo al lago, la cual ella misma trato las heridas y usando su poder empezó a curarlo, Ralts solo podía observar como Io se hacía cargo, al día siguiente, Yagyu despierta pero vendado de los lugares donde fue golpeado, solo volteo y vio a Io durmiendo a lado de él y al pequeño Ralts que protegió, tanto la chica y Ralts despertaron.

-Buenos días, me parece que estas mucho mejor. –Dijo Io con una sonrisa-.

-¿Tú me salvaste?, ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Yagyu-.

-Protegiste a este Ralts, a los Pokémon cercanos, y por supuesto a mí. –Dijo Io- Hiciste todo eso y en nombre de los habitantes del bosque, estamos agradecidos.

-No fue nada…pero en verdad debería estar agradecido, me salvaste la vida, la cual mi vida es tuya. –Dijo Yagyu-.

Io se sonrojo al escuchar eso, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso y que era el primer humano que tenía contacto, Yagyu se presentó al igual que Io, pero Yagyu tenía una pregunta.

-Por cierto, hiciste Protección y tienes un poder increíble, dudo que eres una humana, ¿Quién eres en verdad?

Io, sin ninguna excusa, revelo ser la hija de Ash, o más bien la parte de luz, explicando su propósito, la cual Yagyu escucho cada detalle, cualquier podría pensar que lo inventaba, pero Yagyu le creyó, con la situación actual, las cosas raras eran normales. Io le pregunto que era en sí, la cual el chico revelo ser un espadachín o más bien el ultimo debido a que su familia, amigos, Pokémon y alguien importante murieron a manos de 2 chicas, describiendo cada una y con ello decidió volverse más fuerte para detenerlas, aunque sabía que en un futuro, algo malo podría suceder y más lo que Io explico de su nacimiento.

-Entonces somos iguales. –Dijo Io- Yagyu, necesito entrenar un poco para dominar mi poder, pero me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos para poder enfrentar lo que se avecina unidos, pero solo como amigos, no lo quería decir que fuéramos novios o algo así. -Su rostro se tornó uno rojo de vergüenza- Ah…yo…

-Je, está bien. –Dijo Yagyu aceptando- Pero solo una cosa te pido, nunca te arriesgues como lo hiciste, déjame protegerte, quiero ser tu protector, tu sirviente, tu guardián, sé que es mucho pedir, pero como espadachín…

-Está bien Yagyu. –Mostro una sonrisa- A partir tu y yo haremos lo posible para detener a mi padre, el Dragón Aura- Io bajo su cabeza y vio a Ralts que quería estar con ellos- Parece que él quiere unirse.

-Me parece bien, Ralts, quiero que estés con nosotros.

Ralts acepto, los 3 entrenarían para detener a Dragón Aura, a Liebre Lunar y a los elementos, la cual estaban listos para que su plan se cumpla.

* * *

Les gusto espero que si, sin mas que decir me despido por ahora asi que nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n.n

No olviden dejar Reviews


	6. El Sexto sello parte 3

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda nuevamente su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo la 3 y penultima parte del Sexto sello: la Liberacion de Liebre Lunar.

Antes de comenzar les recordare que tenemos de invitado al personaje Paradox del fic Juego de paradojas escrito por Kurosekai el cual podran encontrar en el foro dz en el area de pokefics

No duden en darse una vuelta por ese fic se los recomiendo mucho.

Tambien les recuerdo que este fic esta en el foro Dz tambien.

fdzeta com/temas/el-dragon-aura-cap-4-el-sexto-sello-la-liberacion-de-liebre-lunar-parte-3-15-gore.88225/

Sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

El sexto sello: La liberacion de Liebre Lunar parte 3.

Paradox no quiso seguir viendo mas esa linea, esa era una de las lineas de las que por lo que paso su amigo no queria ver.

Liebre Lunar al ver como Paradox quitaba la mirada de su fuente, usa su poder para que la fuente no las siguiera mostrando.

-Paradox, tu mismo lo viste, Ash sera traicionado y eso lo llevara a dos caminos-dijo Liebre con un poco de tristesa en sus palabras y haciendo que el la vea-la humanida es muy hipocrita, no hay nada que tu puedas hacer.

Paradox solo se limito a pararse de su asiento y se abre una puerta aun lado de el.

-Eso ya lo veremos Liebre ya lo veremos-comento Paradox y cruso la puerta y se cerro.

-Podras alterar la historia todo lo que quieras, no podras evitar el nacimiento del Dragon Aura- dijo Liebre Lunar con mucha seguridad- solo retrasaras lo inevitable- tras decir eso dirige su vista nuevamente aquella fuente la cual ahora mostraba una nueva linea.

Esta mostraba imagenes de un Ash con una pequeña de uno años muy parecida a May pero con algunos rasgos de Ash, en la que se les puede ver muy felices juntos, la imagen cambia y ahora se ve un laboratorio en la que varios cientificos parecen llevar acabo un proyecto, pero en ese laboratorio se ven imagenes de Ash destrosada y otras en los blancos para los dardos.

-Esta formula de controlmental tal vez nos tome tiempo finalizarla-dijo uno de los cientificos, pero su rostro estaba completamente oculto, pero se podia ver una R en su bata- una vez que este lista usarla en Safiro para que ella se encarge de su propio padre sera muy simple- dijo con arrogancia.

-Ese maldito se arrepentira de averse metido con todos nosotros-dijo otro de los cientificos cuyo rostro tambien estaba oculto y tenia una G en su bata.

Tras finalizar esas palabras otros cientificos se acercaron y estos tenian en sus batas emblemas similares a los otros 2 o emblemas de las otras organizaciones que en su tiempo eran de temer y otros con una vestimente de color rojo.

Tras eso la fuente deja de mostrar imagenes y Liebre solo muestra una tristesa ya que en aquella linea como dijo Paradox Ash es feliz pero la humanidad estaba mas que dispuesta arrebatarle esa felicidad.

-Mis poderes no se podrian asemejar a los de Paradox en cuanto a ver el flujo del tiempo y espacio- dijo Liebre con tristesa- pero al menos puedo observar el presente de cada linea acorde a mi propio presente y sus respectivos pasados- dijo aun con su tristesa presente.

Y asi en lo que esperaba que el sello sea roto Liebre comenzo a ver diversas lineas tal y como Paradox las describio pero estas tambien mostraban humanos buscando venganza contra Ash, asi como otros en los que el tenia un final muy doloroso y algunos de esos finales no eran nada agradables a su parecer, asi como en otros apenas iniciaba una relacion o el inicio de la traicion.

De vuelta en la Tierra.

-Yveltal ¿Que crees que haces?-Dijo Arceus con mucho enojo.

-Simplemente cumplimos nuestros papeles en el plan para ayudar a Liebre a ser liberada-Dijo Yveltal sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

-Espera un momento ¿Que quieres decir con nuestros papeles?-Dijo Bonnie con mucha intriga.

Sin previo aviso de la malesa del bosque aparece una mujer de cabello y ojos rojos, piel blanca la cual usa un vestido blanco con detalles en negro cuya falda es algo corta con detalles en color y una G en su pecho.

Antes de que todos puedan reaccionar la mujer toma a Bonnie del brazo, la tuerce un poco para colocarla en su espalda y le coloca un cuchillo cerca de su garganta.

-Si tratan de hacer algo la chiquilla se muere-dijo con malicia la mujer.

-Maldita- dijo bonnie con enojo y miedo.

-No puede ser ¿Por que Mars estas con ellos? no sabes que solo quieren eliminar a todos los humanos-Comento rapidamente y con mucha ira Dawn.

-Eso lo se muy bien, El Dragon Aura junto con Liebre Lunar y nosotros crearemos un nuevo mundo-relato Mars con arrogancia-Y tu chiquilla ya quedate quieta o conoceras en carne propia lo que es perder tu propia vida-ahora comento mientras forsejeaba un poco con Bonnie, tras escuchar eso ella solo se calma y deja de dar pelea por ahora.

-No se preocupen en cuanto tenga la oportunidad usare mi poder psiquico para liberarla de esa mujer-comento Newtwo telepaticamente a todos sus amigos.

-Te lo encargo mucho amigo-respondio Max por medio de la misma conexion telepatica de Newtwo-No quiero que le pasa algo malo a ella.

Newtwo solo asiente ante la peticion de su amigo.

-Max- Dijo en voz baja Bonnie y con un pequeño sonrojo.

En ese instante unas pequeñas chispas comienzan a manifestarse desde el suelo donde Newtwo esta parado, el se percata de eso pero no pudo reaccionar rapido ya que esas pequeñas chispas se convierten en una poderosa descarga que le ocasiona mucho dolor, tres eso Nightmare aparece entre la cortina de humo golpea con su garra el estomago de Newtwo da un giro para ganar algo de fuerza y darle otro puñetaso con su garra y hacerlo volar, en lo que cae Newtwo Nightmare hace girar su espada sobre su cabeza, la clava en el suelo sujetandola con ambas manos y una gran cantidad de energia negra comienza a formarse a su alrededor, como si de una esfera se tratase, al momento que Newtwo queda a su alcanze Nightmare suelta la espada y la energia acumulada explota dandole de lleno a Newtwo y ocasionando que se estrelle con muchos arboles y siendo grave mente herido.

[SPOILER] Para ver la tecnica de nightmare vallan al minuto 2:40 del video [MEDIA=youtube]AJOjng7kFWE[/MEDIA] [/SPOILER]

Newtwo no- Grito Zekrom con mucha preocupacion por su compañero y hacercandose a el, pero su preocupacion pasa a miedo cuando ve una aura negra en el cuerpo de el y este muestra estar sufriendo mucho.

-Me pregunto ¿cuanto tiempo podra mantenerse con vida? Despues de aver sufrido mi pulso oscuro-Dijo Nightmare sin demistrar sentimiento alguno y sujetando con su mano izquierda su espada y sacandola del suelo.

-Eres un maldito- ahoro dijo Max con muchismo enojo y odio.

Al mismo tiempo Bonnie quedaba petrificada por el miedo ocasionada por lo que acababa de ver, si a visto antes pelear a Nightmare pero nunca vio ese poder.

Por otro lado Mars y Yveltal solo mostraban una sonrisa malisiosa por lo que paso.

-En verdad creeyeron que todo este tiempo peleamos con todo nuestro poder-ahora se escuchaba la voz de Misaka mientras poco a poco la cortina de humo desaparecia.

-¿Que es lo que le hicieron a Newtwo?-pregunto con mucha molestia Arceus.

-Y que ¿quieren decir con que no han peleado con todo su poder?-Pregunto ahora Rayquaza con la misma ira que ya tenia.

-Lo que pasa es que Saturno solo hizo que su poder oscuro ingresara en el cuerpo de Newtwo y al no ser capas de soportar tal oscuridad-comenzo a relatar Mars-Este lo esta consimiendo poco a poco y por lo que ven tambien sufrira mucho dolor con ese poder-termino de relatar y colocando el cuchillo justo sobre la el cuello de Bonnie-¿chiquilla que te pareceria acerle compañia a Newtwo?-esto ultimo lo decia con mucha malicia y sus ojos tomaron un color morado.

Ahora abian mas preguntas y preocupaciones para todos, Mars dijo que Saturno uso poder oscuro, pero ante ellos solo estaba Nightmare con tal poder y Mars no parecia ser la misma de antes ademas de que estaba dispuesta a eliminar a Bonnie de una vez y Newtwo estaba en un gran sufrimiento.

-Aguarda un momento-dijo Max con temor-no le hagas nada a Bonnie.

-Ademas ¿que significa eso de que fue Saturno el que dejo asi a Newtwo?-dijo Dawn con miedo-acaso quieres decir que Nightmare y Saturno son la misma persona-termino de comentar con su miedo aun presente.

-Mars hablaste de mas no era necesario que ellos supieran de mi antiguo yo-Dijo Nightmare con indiferencia-bueno eso no importa, aun sabiendo eso no podran derrotarnos-comento ahora con arrogancia.

mientras esa discusion se daba Bonnie se recupera un poco de su miedo y ve una oportunidad para morder la mano de Mars.

Tras sentir esa mordida ella la suelta y al mismo tiempo suelta el cuchillo, esa oportunidad no pasa desapersivida por Bonnie y ademas de separarce de Mars, toma el cuchillo y hace algo que nunca espero hacer en su vida, lo clava en el corazon de Mars, tras el impacto del cuchillo salpica mucha sangre y cae el rostro y parte de la ropa de Bonnie, ella se aleja rapidente.

Todos execto Nightmare, Misaka y Yveltal quedan asombrados por la accion de la chica.

-Bonnie ¿en verdad tu?-ahora pregunto Arceus con algo de preocupacion asia ella.

-No tenia otra eleccion-dijo Bonnie con mucha tristesa y empezando a llorar, Max se acerca a ella y la abraza.

-Ya tranquila, pronto todo esto se arreglara y tu no hiciste nada malo-dijo Max para animar a su amiga.

Para sus amigos esa era una escena muy linda pero eso momento se rompe cuando una gran carcajada se oye.

Todos muestran asombro por que esa carcajada era de Mars y no mostraba estar herida por el cuhillo que llace ahora en su corazon, poco segundos despues ella se arranca el cuchillo y una nueva salpicadura de sangre surge y una energia negra surge en su herida y la sana por completo.

-En verdad creiste pequeña que me matarias de esta forma-dice Mars con mucha arrogancia y sus ojos conservan aquel color morado y estos parecen mostrar una gran sed de sangre ya que sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas, tras ver esa mirada Bonni se desmalla y Max la sujeta rapidamente.

-Bonnie-gritaron todos con mucha angustia por que ahora tenian a 2 de sus amigos fuera de combate.

-Esto esta grave, Newtwo podria morir si no logramos hacer algo rapido y Bonnie esta muy mal ahora-penso Misty-¿Como es posible que sigas con vida despues de resibir esa herida-pregunto Misty con mucha determinacion.

Mars dirigio su vista asia ella.

-No nos pueden matar nosotros somos la oscurudad ahora, nosotros 3 somos 1 y por lo tanto no pueden matarnos-Respondio friamente Mars.

-Es suficiente Mars, no hay razon de que ellos sepan eso-tomo ahora la palabra Nightmare.

-No te preocupes por eso, aun sabiendo su secreto no podran hacer algo-ahora dijo Misaka.

tras decir esas ultimas palabras una poderosa luz dorada comenzo a emanar desde Pueblo Verdegal asiendo que la preocupacion de algunos sea mayor y de otros una gran alegria surgia.

-Esta aqui, finalmente esta aqui-Dijo Mars con muchisimo entusiasmo.

-Si por fin nuestra madre es libre-comento Misaka aunque no mostraba sentimiento alguno, pero en su interior estaba que saltaba de alegria.

-Al fin su estupida amiga libero a Liebre Lunar- ahora tomo la palabra Nightmare.

-Ya no hay razon por la cual estar ahora aqui- dijo Yveltal sin mostrar sentimiento alguno- es hora de reunirnos con nuestra madre.

-Estoy deacuerdo con eso- dijo Misaka y creo un poderoso destello que dejo a todos execto a sus aliados ciegos por algunos segundos.

A los pocos segundos Arceus asi como todos los demas recuperaron la vista y se percatan que sus enemigos se abian ido.

-Pronto Zeckron usa tu poder para apasiguar un poco el dolor de Newtwo-dijo rapidamente Arceus- Rayquaza ve rapidamente por Darkrair, el podra eliminar esa aura oscura de el, Max tu quedate aqui con Bonnie, Newtwo y Zekron los demas iremos a Pueblo Verdegal ahora-dijo de forma autoritaria.

Todos asintieron a los ordenes de Arceus, Rayquaza salio volando rapidamente del lugar, Zekrom que aun sostenia a Newtwo comenzo a absorver parte del aura oscura y la liberaba en prequeñas cantidades al aire, Max recosto a Bonnie cerca de ellos y el Luxrai de ella se acerco, Arceus y los demas se fueron en direccion al Pueblo Verdegal.

No muy lejos de ellos Misaka, Yveltal, Nightmare y Mars, quien va siendo cargada en la garra de Nightmare van corriendo o volando a gran velocidad.

-Mars en verdad ¿era necesario que les dijeras lo nuestro?-Dijo Nightmare sin emocion alguna.

-No te preocupes por eso Saturno, ademas aunque lo sepan nada cambiara-Respondio Mars rapidamente.

-Es cierto Nightmare, a demas como ustedes 3 son la oscuridad-tomo la palabra Misaka-no importa lo que les hagan no moriran, ninguno de nosotros puede morir como elementos representamos todo este mundo-finalizo con voz firme.

Flashback.

Es de noche en una playa, donde las olas golpean suavemente la arena y el viento sopla suavemente 2 personas se muestran muy confundidas una chica de piel blanca, ojos y cabellera roja, un hombre de piel blanca, de ojos y cabello azul.

Ambos usando una playera y un pantalon anaranjados, pero su confusion se debia dado a que frente a ellos estaba un hombre totalmente cubierto por una tunica, solo se podian ver unos ojos plateados y entre ellos una gran espada de color rojo y con un gran ojo entre el mango y la hoja.

-Saturno no importa el camino que tomes yo siempre estare a tu lado-dijo la peli roja y tomando la mano de Saturto y este da una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aceptare el trato solo si ella puede ir conmigo-Dijo de forma determinante Saturno.

-Por supuesto que ella puede venir con nosotros-se oia una voz que parece venir de la espada- despues de todo ambos son perfectos para ser mis compañeros.

Tras escuchar eso Saturno toma la espada, una energia negra comienza a emanar de la espada y rodea a Saturno, esta energia hace que comienze a cambiar su forma, tras su transformacion una estela de energia negra sale de el y se introduce dentro de Mars y sus ojos cambian a un todo morado.

Saturno comienza a reir desquisiadamente.

-Este poder es asombroso-dijo Saturno con mucha arrogancia-apartir de hoy soy la pesadilla de todos a partir de hoy soy Nightmare-dijo ahora Nightmare en un fuerte grito.

Mars entra en el mismo estado desquisiado de Nightmare y solo rie maniaticamente.

-Este sera un largo camino para los tres-dijo el encapuchado sin mostrar sentimiento alguno-Bien tendran que entrenar conmigo y Liebre Lunar para que Nightmare, Mars y Soul edge se puedan sincronizar bien y asi usar su verdadero poder-dijo ahora con mucha determinacion.

Tras decir eso una puerta dorada se abre detras de el e invita a pasar a los dos a cruzarla.

Fin del flashback.

-Y pensar que el dia que el llego con Soul Edge y nos dio ese trato-tomo la palabra Mars- despues de sacarnos de la carcel, nos ayudo a poder controlar nuestro poder en conjunto con nuestros respectivos papeles con este.

-Es cierto, no debemos olvidar que Soul Edge es la forma pura de la oscuridad-ahora habla Nightmare-tu eres la luz que hay dentro de la oscuridad y yo soy el recipiente para liberar la fuerza.

Misaka y Yveltal solo escuchan la platica de esos dos y continuan su camino a Pueblo Verdegal

Mientras tanto en algun lugar del mar una creatura similar a un pez de color gris, con detalles de color amarillo y azul, de ojos rojos y colmillos amarillos.

Se movia a gran velocidad y todos los pokemon que estaban en su camino rapidamente se alejaban ya que no querian tener contacto alguno con aquel ser.

La creatura se detiene de golpe, da una especie de rugido y una onda sale de su boca, la onda parece chocar con algo y un gran templo submarino se revela.

El gigantesco pez nada rapidamente a el y entra al templo, ya dentro da un gran salto y su forma comienza a cambiar, su tamaño se reduce y toma la apariencia de una chica de piel blanca, cabello rubio, ojos azules, usando una especie de diadema con una tiara dorada en la parte superior y lo que parecen 2 jarrones a los lados, un vestido blanco y unas medias negras

A los pocos segundos de su llegada una creatura de color azul, con 2 antenas y con unas especies de gemas amarillas en su cuerpo se cerca a ella.

-Hola Manaphy-saludo la chica al pequeño-a pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos-Dijo la joven con alegria.

Manaphy no sabia como responderle a la chica, el sabia perfectamente quien es ella y por un lado estaba feliz por verla con su forma fisica, pero por el otro sabi que ella estaba ocasionando un gran caos en el mundo.

-Veo que estas confundido hermano-dijo la joven-ire al grano, estoy aqui para liberar el templo del mar de sus cadenas que lo mantienen en el oceano, este es el lugar perfecto para que el Dragon Aura, nuestra madre y hermanos podamos vivir, por lo tanto para lograr eso necesito que me respondas una pregunta-Dijo determinadamente.

Manaphy solo observaba a la chica.

-Manaphy ¿estas de nuestro lado o en nuestra contra?

Mientras todo eso pasaba en Pueblo Verdegal.

Lance y May observarvan al golen de tierra.

\- Es ese maldito de Terrarius-Dijo May con enojo-Lance tenemos que cuidarnos de el-comento con determinacion.

-Lo entiendo May-Lance respondio rapidamente sin dejar de observar a ese golem.

Cerca del golem Wynn aparece y se dirige asia su hermano.

-Valla veo que ya estas aqui Terrarius-dijo Wynn con entusiasmo

-Lamento la demora tube que ocuparme de unos asuntos primero-Respondio Terrarius rapidamente.

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo wynn y alzo el meñique-ahora debemos encontrar la espada Yamato, sabes que esa es la llave para matar a nuestra madre y al Dragon Aura, suerte para nosotros que el sexto sello y Yamato estan aqui juntos-dijo Wynn sin rodeos y dando una pequeña mirada discreta al lugar donde May y Lance se encuentran.

-Tienes razon hermana, tenemos que encontrar esa espada antes de que May o Dawn esten aqui-ahora tomo la palabra Terrarius-Ellos lo dijeron ambas tienen el poder minimo para poder usarla contra ellos-finalizo de contar.

Tras escuchar eso May se aleja un poco de su lugar con sumo cuidado

-Lance ahora se cual es mi objetivo-Dijo May con mucha determinacion-Si encuentro esa espada antes que ellos podre acabar con todo esto-tras decir eso May sale corriendo en direccion apuesta a la que estan Wynn y Terrarius.

Lance simplemente la ve alejarse.

-Wynn, Terrarius exelente trabajo-Dijo Lance saliendo de su escondite-ahora esa tonta liberara a Liebre Lunar-finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora depende de ti Lance que ella tome a Yamato y libere a nuestra madre-dijo wynn y se mostraba feliz.

-Ash y Cierra ya estan en la puerta-tomo ahora la palabra terrarius-esta se encuentra cerca de la entrada suroeste del pueblo, lleva a May a ese punto lo antes posible-dijo ahora de forma autoritaria.

-Esta bien, cuenten con ello-dijo Lance con firmesa y sale corriendo para alcanzar a May.

* * *

Hasta aqui llega el cap de hoy espero que le aya gustado, espero que este domingo o durante el transcurso de la proxima semaba les pueda traer un omake.

Sin mas que decir por ahora me despido asi que nos vemos en el proximo cap no olviden dejar Reviews

tambien como en el foro dejare aqui una encuesta.

¿que final les gustaria para este fic?

el bueno (Ash y Liebre lunar son derrotados)

el malo (La humanidad es extinta)

ambas pero pon primero la mas votada.

dejene su voto en su reviews y la mas votada sera la que quede para este fic.


	7. Ova: De humano a Omega

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda nuevamente su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo esta ova, pero no es una ova cualquiera este sera una ova con lemon, espero que les guste por que esta sera la primera vez escribo este genero.

Respondere reviews al final de la ova.

Sin mas que decir que comienze esta ova.

* * *

Ova: De Humano a Omega.

Han pasado ya 3 meses desde que Ash comenzo su entrenamiento con Liebre Lunar, todos los dias ella lo ponia a sus limites ya que lo hacia correr todo el castillo y pasar varios obstaculos, como lo eran pinchos en el suelo, pasillos con guillotinas, pequeñas vigas sobre el fuego entre otros obstaculos.

Ellos ahora estaban en una gran habitacion, de unos 25 metros cuadrados, cuyo piso parecia de madera, con pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior de todos los muros y una puerta grande de madera.

Ash, que en esta ocasion usaba una playera azul un pans rojo y unos tenis blancos, evitaba a duras penas los espadasos que Liebre Lunar, la cual lleva su traje de cuero negro con detalles en morado, botas negras y un pasador en el fleco de color morado con una espada negra de gran tamaño, que seria considerada una espada a dos manos, la cual sujeta facilmente con una mano y con unos extraños simbolos en color dorado en la hoja, le daba.

-Vamos Ash se que puedes hacerlo mejor-dijo Liebre Lunar de forma desafiante-no me digas que tan pronto te daras por vencido- ahora dijo esto mientras daba otro tajo el cual Ash esquivo y golpea el suelo con fuerza ocasionando un pequeño crater, creando una cortina de humo y una onda de choque la cual tumbando a Ash al suelo.

-Por supuesto que no me he rendido-dijo Ash imitando la misma determinacion que Liebre Lunar tenia y se levantava rapidamente-se que apenas empezamos este entrenamiento asi que no pienso darme por vencido sin importar que tan duro sea-finalizo diciendo con su tipica sonriza y poniendose en esta ocasion en guardia.

la cortina de humo se disipo y Liebre Lunar estaba ahi parada con una bella sonrisa que aria que hasta el hombre mas rudo se apene.

Ash se percata de esa sonrisa pero no parece inmutarse por ella, asi que Ash decide arriesgarse esta vez, comienza a bajar las manos como si bajara su guardia, esta accion no pasa desapersivida por Liebre Lunar y da otro poderoso tajo con su espada, ante tal accion los ojos de Ash pasan a un tono plateado y su aura roja empieza a emanar, levanta sus dos manos y atrapa hoja de la espada deteniendola en el acto, esta accion ocasiono otra onda de choque, que termina derrumbando una pared.

-Esta vez no me engañaste Liebre Lunar-Dijo ash con un poco de arrogancia.

-No estubo mal-alabo Liebre Lunar a Ash-Pero esto no termina aqui-tras decir eso da una fuerte patada en el abdomen de Ash y lo manda a volar unos 2 metros-Aprovechaste mi engaño bien, pero aun asi bajaste la guardia cuando detuviste mi espada-explico pero su voz parecia un extraña mezcla de orgullo y desepcion.

Ash simplemente se lavanta pero al incorprarse escupe un poco de sangre que logra cubrir con su mano, Liebre Lunar tras ver eso tira su espada y esta al tocar el suelo desaparece, se acerca rapidamente a Ash, limpa con un trapo la sangre del rostro y de su mano, despues con mucho cuidado lo carga y lo lleva a su habitacion.

-Liebre Lunar no te preocupes por mi-dijo Ash animadamente-estoy bien no te preocupes en serio-dijo con el mismo animo.

-No es asi Ash, tu estas aprendiendo a usar bien tu poder-relato Liebre Lunar-pero aun eres humano y tu resistencia por lo tanto no es muy buena que digamos contra individuos como Arceus y yo-esto lo decia con un poco de desepcion-si tan solo te convirtieras en una deidad omega como yo-dijo en un pequeño susurro, pero Ash la escucho claramente.

Despues de unos minutos Liebre llega al cuarto de Ash y lo coloca en su cama.

-Liebre ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Ash con preocupacion.

Liebre al escuchar ese tono se sienta en la cama y toma a Ash de la mano.

-Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Ash-dijo Liebre Lunar con una voz gentil.

-¿Que es una deidad Omega?-Pregunto Ash de forma amable y dejando sorprendida a Liebre Lunar.

-Ash ¿como sabes acerca de las deidades Omega?-pregunto Liebre muy sorprendida.

-Te escuche claramente que decias que seria bueno que me convirtiera en una deidad Omega-Respondio Ash con el mismo tono gentil y rascandose un poco la nuca.

Liebre simplemente da un respiro y suelta la mano de Ash, le comienza a explicar que en todos y cada uno de los diferentes universo hay 2 clases de deidades, las Alfa y las Omega, las deidades Alfa son aquellas que son reconocidas y por la fe que llase en ellos se fortalecen pero si pierden a sus creyentes, se debilitan y cuando ya no tienen mas poder mueren, por otro lado estan las deidades Omega, estas se diferencian de las Alfa por que no tienen esa dependencia de tener creyentes, ellos se fortalecen por sus propios medios, en cuanto a fuerza y poder ambas deidades son similares, mientras mas creyentes tenga un Alfa mas fuerte su vuelve y mientras un Omega se busque superar dia a dia se hace mas fuerte.

Ash estaba impresionado no mas bien fasinado por esa explicasion y una nueva duda le surgio.

-Y ¿como puedo convertirme en una deidad Omega?-pregunto Ash con demasiado entusiasmo.

-Para ser una deidad Omega hay dos maneras-dijo Liebre Lunar-la primera es la que estamos realizadon ahora, forzar tus limites y que tu cuerpo no solo se acostumbre a tu aura oscura, si no tambien a que este se vuelva uno con dicho poder-esto lo dijo mientras alzaba el meñique-pero este metodo tiene un 20% de exito ya que puedes morir en el intento-ahora su voz mostraba preocupacion y tristesa-Como viste ahora te di un fuerte golpe pero tu cuerpo y aura no estan sincronizados para darte la fortaleza de una deidad Omega-esto lo dijo con muchisima desepcion

Ash ahora estaba muy nervioso, es cierto que su entrenamiento a sido muy duro pero analizando las cosas ha estado en varias ocasiones al borde de la muerte.

-Y ¿cual es la segunda opcion?-pregunto Ash muy nervioso.

Tras esa pregunta Liebre Lunar se sonrojo y se mantubo un largo silencio.

Ash con su mano derecha toca la mejilla derecha de Liebre Lunar accion que hace su sonrojo sea mayor-¿Pasa algo malo Liebre Lunar?-Rompio el silencio Ash y su voz ahora mostraba preocupacion.

-No es nada Ash, es solo que-respondio Liebre pero su voz se oia con mucha pena-veras la segunda es forma bueno-ahora Liebre comenzo a jugar con sus dedos-¡LA SEGUNDA OPCION ES QUE AYA CIERTO CONTACTO FISICO ENTRE EL HUMANO Y UNA DEIDAD DEL SEXO OPUESTO!-Esto lo grito con mucha fuerza y al darse cuenta de ello se tapa rapidamente la boca-lo siento Ash yo no quise gritarte asi-Dijo casi en un susurro ya que estaba muy apenada.

Por su lado Ash estaba en shock, tanto la reaccion de Liebre Lunar asi como lo que dijo lo dejaron sin habla, el comprendio exactamente lo que ella decia, para ser una deidad Omega sus posibilidades eran seguir su entrenamien y rezar que no muera en el o pasar un rato con Liebre Lunar teniendo Sexo, Ash salio de su shock y abrazo a Liebre Lunar sorprendiendola.

-Lo entiendo Liebre Lunar-dijo Ash con suma delicadesa-Yo nunca te aria hacer algo que no quieres y mucho menos si es para mi propio beneficio.

-Ash-dijo Liebre Lunar con mucha felicidad y correspondiendo el abrazo de Ash-no oo eees eeesooo, la veeeerdad Aaaash si es cooontigo-comenzo a titubiar-Si es contigo estaria mas que feliz Ash, es cierto que Arcues es mi primer amor aunque nunca pasamos por eso, solo nacieron nuestros hijos convinando nuestos poderes-Esto lo comenzo a decir mientras alzaba su rostro y sus labios quedaban a pocos centimetros de los de Ash-adiferencia de el tu Ash a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho pasar, tu no te has quejado de nada, ademas me tratas de una forma muy gentil y apesar de pasar por cierto incidente tu te portaste muy respetuoso conmigo y siendote sincera en ese momento me hubiera gustado ser tuya-ahora dijo Liebre Lunar de forma seductora y rozando un poco sus labios con los de Ash.

Flashback.

Ash iva caminado por uno de los pasillos y llevaba en sus brasos una tualla y otros objetos dentro de una bandeja para darse un baño.

Cuando llego al baño el abrio la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa, dentro de este estaba Liebre Lunar desnuda el pudo observar claramente toda la piel blanca de ella, como el agua de la ducha recorria los bien formados senos, algunas cuantas gotas se escurrian por sus pesones, asi como su intimidad se notaba humeda por el agua que corria en ella.

Aqui pasara la narracion a primera persona desde la perspectiva de Liebre Lunar.

Podia ver como Ash estaba en shock y al mismo tiempo recorria con sus ojos cada detalle de mi cuerpo, ambos nos sonrojamos no se cuanto tiempo estubimos asi, el no dejaba de mirarme y yo no me preocupaba en cubrirme, de hecho esa mirada que el tenia ahora me gustaba la forma en la que el miraba me hipnotisaba, podia ver claramente como una ereccion se formaba en sus pantalones, yo me sonroje aun mas despues de un rato Ash solo dijo lo siento y cerro rapidamente la puerta, puede oir como salio corriendo y se oyo un gran golpe quise ir a ver que le paso, pero el sonido se los pasos volvio a resonar por el lugar.

Yo solo di una pequeña sonrisa-tonto-dije en un susuro, la verdad en el pasado lo hubiera matado por esto, pero mi corazon se abia acelerado, con el tiempo que e pasado aqui, lo se han sido solo 4 meses los que lleva conmigo, pero el me hace sentir muy feliz, cosa que con Arceus en ocasiones no sentia, Ash siempre es gentil y muy atento conmigo.

Comenze llevar mis manos a mi corazon y este estaba que latia a mil por hora, en mi mente comenzaron a pasar un monton de imagenes, me veia a mi misma envuelta en los brazon de Ash, nuestros rostros comenzaban acercarse, tras ver esa ilucion que mi propia mente creo me sonroje mas de lo que ya estaba, ya era mucho mas roja que el mismo Groudon.

Tal vez debi invitarlo a tomar una ducha conmigo y a lo mejor el y yo, tras darme cuenta de lo que pense abri la llave fria de la ducha y deje que esta recorriera todo mi cuerpo para elimiar todos esos pensamientos.

Fin del flashback y regreso a la narracion en tercera persona.

Ese rose que tenian ambos ahora con sus labios les daba una sensasion de felicidad, Ash tomo la iniciativa y terminovde juntar sus labios con los de Liebre Lunar, ella correspondio el beso, ambos comenzaron a profundizar el beso, sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar entre si, comenzaban a explorar la boca del otro en dicha danza hasta que por la falta de aire se separaron.

-¿Estas segura de esto Liebre Lunar?-Pregunto Ash con un poco de preocupacion y retirando el pasador de su fleco.

-Lo estoy Ash, contigo me siento segura-respondio Liebre Lunar.

Tras escuchar esas palabras Ash descubrio el rostro de Liebre Lunar y pudo ver sus 2 ojos directamente.

-En verdad tus ojos parecen dos bellos Rubis-alabo Ash con una voz gentil.

Tras esas palabras ambos se dan una pequeña sonrisa y vuelven a besarse, Ash comenzo a dar caricias en la espalda de Liebre, dio un pequeño mordisco en los labios de Liebre y poco a poco comenzo a bajar hasta su cuello y besarla, Liebre simplemente se sentia feliz y asi como el acariziaba su espalda, ella comenzo hacer lo mismo.

Ash en un movimiento sintio el cordon de la ropa de Liebre Lunar, lo comenzo a desatar, ambos se separaron, Ash se quito su playera revelanzo un torso musculoso, resultado de su entrenamiento, despues coloco sus manos en los hombros de Liebre Lunar.

Poco a poco comenzo a deslizar su ropa asia bajo y los pechos de Liebre Lunar quedaron a la vista, Ash le dio un pequeño beso a Liebre Lunar y paso a besar su Peson izquiero mientras con su mano derecha comenzo a masajear su pecho derecho.

Liebre Lunar estaba que no creia lo que pasaba el extasis que sentia la asi feliz, solto un gemido al sentir un pequeño mordisco en su peson.

Despues de unos minutos ambos se retiraron por completo sus ropas, Ash se sento en la cama, tras eso Liebre Lunar se acerca a el y se incluna, observo la varonidad de Ash el cual ya estaba erecto.

Ash sintio mucho placer por las acciones de Liebre Lunar, ella comenzo a recorrer todo su miembro con su lengua, le dio un pequeño mordisco a sus testiculos.

Tras esa accion coloco el miembro de Ash entre sus pechos, los apreto un poco un poco y comenzo a moverse de arriba abajo mientras al mismo tiempo coloco la punta de su pene en su boca.

-Esto se siente fabuloso-Dijo ash con dificultad.

poco a poco Liebre comenzo acelerar el paso, Ash sentia que un momento a otro se correria, pero no queria hacerlo aun, el tomo por sorpresa a Liebre Lunar ya que se levanto, el la cargo y a coloco en la cama, el nuevamente comenzo a besar sus pechos mientras que con su mano derecha comenzo a dar pequeñas caricias en su intimidad, Liebre Lunar estaba que soltava geminos por el placer que sentia, unos momentos despues Ash comenzo a introducir en sus dedos en su intimidad, el calor que ella sentia era cada vez mas y mas grande.

Ash poco a poco paso de besar los pechos de Liebre Lunar a besar su estomago, poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a su intimidad y ver lo humeda que ya estaba.

-De verdad eres muy bella Liebre Lunar-dijo Ash.

-Ash pero que cosas dices-Dijo Liebre con mucha pena y volteando asi la derecha.

Ella volvio a levantar su rostro y gemir ya que Ash comenzo a lamer su intimidad, ella sentia como la lengua de Ash entraba en ella, el extasis era demaciado para ella, pero en cuanto sintio que el abrio sus labios y chupan asu clitoris no lo pudo soportar mas, se termino corriendo en el rostro de Ash.

El se tomo parte de los fluidos.

-Eso fue delicioso-comento Ash.

-Por favor Ash no me hagas esperar mas, pasemos al plato fuerte-dijo Liebre Lunar de forma agitada.

Ash se levanto y comenzo a frotar su miembro en la intimidad de ella.

¡YA ASH DEJA DE HACER ESO, HASLO DE UNA VEZ!-grito Liebre Lunar.

Traz escuchar esas palabras Ash poco a poco comenzo a meter su miembro en su amante, hubo un poco de sangrado y ella dio un grito.

-¿Estas bien? si quieres mejor nos detenemos-comento Ash muy preocupado.

-No Ash no te detengas, yo estoy bien-Dijo Liebre Liebre Lunar.

Ash se mantubo inmovil unos minutos, no queria lastimarla.

Ash ya no pudo contenerse mas, el comenzo a dar pequeñas envestidas en Liebre Lunar.

Ella solo comenzo a gemir con mas fuerza, es cierto aun sentia algo de dolor pero el placar que sentia por el miembro de Ash era mayor.

Las embestidas de Ash comenzaban a ser mas rapidas y violentas, mientras ellos estaban en ese acto de sus cuerpos una pequeña luz tenue emano de ambos, aunque ninguno de los dos tomo mucha atencion a eso.

-No creo que pueda mas Liebre Lunar, me voy a correr afuera-dijo Ash entre gemidos.

Tras escuchar eso Liebre Lunar apreso con sus piernas la cadera de Ash-ni se te ocurra eso, lo aras dentro-dijo Liebre Lunar entre gemidos-Yo tampoco puedo mas, nos correremos juntos.

Ash queria protestar pero ambos no pudieron mas se corrieron a la vez y Ash libero su semilla dentro de ella y ese destello se apago.

-Ash eso fue fabuloso-Dijo Liebre Lunar un poco agitada.

-No puedo creer que en verdad lo hicimos Liebre Lunar-Dijo Ash igualmente agitado.

-Esto si que fue mejor de lo que creia-tomo Liebre Lunar la palabra -ahora que as recivido parte de mi esencia y te has convertido en una deidad Omega y lo mejor de todo es lo genial que ambos la pasamos-dijo Liebre muy feliz.

-No negare que este momento contigo fue genial-Dijo Ash igualmente feliz-pero que pasara si quedas embarazada, eso arruinaria los panes-Dijo ahora preocupado.

-No te preocupes por eso, este fue un caso especial asi que no hay que temer-dijo Liebre despreocupadamente-aunque despues de que todo termine no seria mala idea tener nuestra propia familia-esto lo dijo muy feliz.

-Sabes esa idea me agrada mi linda Liebre-contesto Ash y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos se dieron otro beso, se abrazaron y se dejaron llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Hasta aqui llega esta ova, espero que aya sido de su agrado y si cometi algun error disculpen, pero como dije esta es la primera vez que escribo este genero.

Respondiendo Reviews

Guest: No sera un fic tanto AshxHarem, si ya tiene 3 chicas a su lado pero no creo que pase de ahi, las relacion de el serian:

AshxCierra

AshxWynn

AshxLiebre Lunar.

En cuanto a Io no estara con el en teoria es su hija, ademas de que ella solo busca derrotarlo, si ella se empareja con alguien seria si acaso con Muneyoshi Yagyu pero como va la encuesta su destino puede no ser nada bueno.

Resultado de la encuesta hasta ahora convinando los votos de Fanfition y Foro Dz

Final bueno: 0 votos.

Final malo: 6 votos.

Ambos Finales: 0 votos, el voto que tiene ahora en Dz no vale por que yo mismo lo puse para poder ver con mas comodidad los resutados.

Nos vemos en el proximo cap n.n


	8. El sexto sello parte 4

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda nuevamente su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo la ultima parte del Sexto sello: la Liberacion de Liebre Lunar.

Antes de comenzar quisiera pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza pero ademas de tener el tiempo ajustado me dio un bloqueo por lo que no podia escribir este cap, pero ahora que me he repuesto aqui lo tengo, espero que les guste.

Sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

El sexto sello: La liberacion de Liebre Lunar parte 4.

-Ash y Cierra ya estan en la puerta-tomo ahora la palabra Terrarius-esta se encuentra cerca de la entrada suroeste del pueblo, lleva a May a ese punto lo antes posible-dijo ahora de forma autoritaria.

-Esta bien, cuenten con ello-dijo Lance con firmesa y sale corriendo para alcanzar a May.

Lance no tarda mucho en alcanzarla, ella estaba parada en una de las esquinas ya que no sabia por donde ir.

-¿Que hago? No se por donde comenzar-Dijo May muy nerviosa-he estado aqui varias veces pero nunca vi algo raro-finalizo con su nerviosismo aun presente.

-May eso tiene mucho sentido-tomo la palabra Lance- No creo que Arceus dejaria esa arma a la vista de cualquiera-dijo mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su menton y su voz mostraba seriedad.

May no dijo nada, por lo que Lance decidio seguir hablando.

-Por lo que oi Ash esta por el noreste, Wynn iria al noroeste y Terrarius al sureste-relato Lance-Por lo que creo que seria buena idea buscar por el suroeste, de esa forma los evitariamos-finalizo y sus palabras mostraban mucha decision.

-Es un buen plan-Dijo May con mucho entusiasmo-solo tengo una pregunta ¿donde queda el suroeste?-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y se rascaba la cabeza, a Lance solo se le formo una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-Este sera un largo camino-Penso Lance.

Ambos comenzaron a ir en direccion al Suroeste, debes en cuando escuchaban algunos ruidos y se ocultaban ya sea con los muros de las casas o debajo de estos dado a que algunas estaban sobre una base de concreto forrado con madera para dar una mejor vista.

-Espero que podamos encontrar esa tal Yamato pronto-Dijo May un poco exausta.

-No te preocupes, confio en que la encontraremos pronto y asi tu podras poner fin a todo esto May-Dijo Lance con animo y dando una sonrisa.

May a pesar de su fatiga parecia nuevamente con energia gracias a las palabras de Lance.

-Tienes razon-Dijo May muy alegre-si nos rendimos ahora, no podremos solucionar este gran problema-finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta ellos eran seguidos por Io y Muneyoshi, estaban a unas 3 casas de distancia viendolos desde una de las esquinas.

-En verdad quisiera darle una paliza a ese Lance-Dijo Muneyoshi con mucha Ira-¿pero que gana el estando con Ash y los elementos?-pregunto con su ira aun presente.

-No lo se Muneyoshi-respondio la peli planca con seriedad y apretaba los puños-en verdad espero que no le pase nada malo a ella-dijo ahora con preocupacion.

-Todo saldra bien-Dijo Muneyoshi colocando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la chica y su voz mostraba mucha confianza, Io tomo la mano de Muneyoshi y agradecio su apoyo.

May y Lance empezaron alejarse, al ver que ambos no estaban casi a la vista salieron de su escondite para seguirlos, pero para su sorpresa un muro de viento se creo frente a ellos, poco a poco el muro se extendio hasta tomar una forma esferica y se transformo en un domo, de unos dos pisos de alto y de 15 metros de diametro.

-Valla me acabo de encontrar dos cucarachas-se escucho la voz de Wynn la cual mostraba seriedad-no se quienes sean pero no dejare que interfieran con nuestros planes-dijo mientras ella decendia con lentitud.

-Wynn no permitire que ustedes y mi padre se salgan con la suya-comento Io con una voz firme y mirada desafiante.

-¿Padre? no se de que hablas chiquilla-dijo Wynn con un poco de asombro-no importa los eliminare aqui y ahora-dijo ahora con mucha seriedad.

-Ya lo veremos pelos de lechuga-dijo Muneyoshi con un tono burlon.

Tras oir Wynn eso su ojo izquierdo comenzo a tener un tic y su rostro se torno de color rojo por la ira que sentia, nunca alguien se atrevio a insultarla de esa forma.

-Como te atrevez maldito-Dijo Wynn con muchisima Ira y enojo-los matare aqui y ahora-dijo con una voz que parecia deseosa de sangre, ella agito su baculo como si fuera una espada de forma vertical, una cuchulla de viento se formo y fue en direccion a Io y Muneyoshi.

Justo cuando la cuchilla estaba a centimetros de ellos Io uso proteccion, asi evito daño alguno en su persona, mientras Muneyoshi desenvaino su espada y golpeo horizontalmente la cuchilla de viento partiendola en dos y lo que resto de esta choco en el domo de viento y ocasiono una ligera explosion.

No muy lejos de ellos May escucho el estruendo.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto May con mucho asombro y preocupacion.

-No lo se May, lo mejor es apresurarnos y encontrar a Yamato lo mas pronto posible-dijo Lance fingiendo Asombro pero avia preocupacion en sus palabras-no se que este pasando pero espero que sea lo que sea lo solucionen, estoy seguro que a Liebre Lunar y Ash no les gustaria nada que alguien interfiera en este momento-penso Lance y esperaba que May le diera la razon.

-Es cierto lo mejor es ir mas rapido-dijo May con seriedad y retomando su camino.

Lance solo afirmo a lo dicho por ella, en su interior la preocupacion que tenia se esfumo dado a que la chica no quiso investigar lo sucedido.

Ambos poco a poco se alejaban, revisaban cada esquina, cada casa incluso buscaban indicios en el suelo, debes encuando escuchaban pequeñas explosiones, pero estas sonaban mas lejos de donde se oyo la primera, por lo que May concluyo que esos eran Wynn, Terrarius y Ash destruyendo partes del pueblo, para poder encontrar a Yamato.

Ella le conto esa teoria a Lance y el solo le dijo que era muy logico y dandole una sonrisa, pero no era por que estaba feliz exactamente por lo dicho por la chica, si no por que su plan estaba saliendo al pie de letra y estaban llegando a su destino.

Sin darse cuenta, desde los techos de las casas Ash y Cierra los seguian y observaban, ambos sabian perfectamente que todo saldria bien y Liebre Lunar pronto seria Liberada.

-Esa May es una tonta en verdad-dijo Ash con arrogancia-es increible como puede confiar en alguien tan facilmente, aunque no puedo evitar pensar que ella me recuerda a mi yo de antes, en verdad que era un estupido en esos tiempos-comento con una voz que era una mezcla de tristesa y desepcion.

Cierra se acerco a el y lo abrazo por la espalda colocando sus brasos en su cuello-no te preocupes por eso Ash-dijo Cierra con un poco de preocupacion-Es cierto que en ese entonces eras muy confiado, si hubiera sido posible que en ese entonces si hubieses sido capas de escuchar nuestras voces, Wynn y yo te hubieras advertido de todo lo que pasaba-Dijo ahora con tristesa.

Ash al darse cuenta de la tristesa de Cierra se volteo sin soltarse el abraso de la peliroja, al estar frente a frente

corresponde su abrazo tomandola de la cintura.

-Acabemos pronto con esto-dijo Ash de forma calmada-entre mas rapido eliminemos a los humanos mas rapido podremos vivir como una verdadera familia-dijo en un susurro en los oidos de Cierra y despues le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, tras eso sueltan su abrazo.

-Tienes razon lo mejor es acabar esto pronto-dijo Cierra muy feliz-y que aremos con los otros dos que estan con Wynn ahora-dijo ahora con intriga y señalando el domo de viento que no estaba muy lejos de ellos.

-No te preocupes por eso tu hermana podra con esas dos basuras-dijo Ash y mostraba mucha fe en sus palabras-aunque hay algo en esa chica que me es familiar-dijo ahora con una extraña mezcla de nostalgia y preocupacion.

-Lo se ademas siento que a ese chico lo visto en alguna parte-tomo la palabra Cierra mientras cruzaba sus brazos y cerraba los ojos, como si quisiera recordar a ese sujeto.

Mientras tanto en la zona oculta del plano ancestral.

-No te preocupes, sera algo descortés, pero Johan sabe lo que hace, ademas el es un ser por muy superior a mi- Dijo Paradox tomando un poco de te, dejando impresionada a Liebre Lunar, ese joven era más fuerte que Paradox, ese era su pensamiento, Paradox bajo su taza y se paro, llego a la fuente y le pidió a Liebre Lunar se acercara, ella se coloca a lado de él.

\- Arceus no sera ningún problema, pues con lo que pasa en la linea primaria, ya me comunicado con Arceus, si le explico entenderá... pero te advierto que Arceus esta un poco cambiado-dijo Paradox

-Porque lo dices, acaso ya es de los que perdona fácilmente- Pregunto Liebre Lunar con un tono de burla y sarcasmo, solo para notar la expresión de Paradox fija en la fuente, miro y lo note, era la batalla de Ash vs Giovanni, en uno de otro mundo, no sabia que tanto era lo que veía, pero tenia una gran duda

-¿Me podrías decir que es lo que pasa en la linea primaria?-pregunto Liebre Lunar con mucha intriga

Paradox la miro con un semblante de preocupación y seriedad, haciendo entender que eso era algo delicado, pero Paradox solo suspiro y puso un poco de su poder en la fuente, mostró en el reflejo 2 mundos, el mundo de la Soul Society, el mundo de plata (Gintama), pero no le presto mucha atención, solo hasta que miro como Ash entrenaba con Gintoki, pero poseía una Zampakuto, también puso un pequeño dialogo que explicaba lo que era un Hollow y un Vizard, Liebre Lunar vio confundida a Paradox, el solo suspiro y cambio a la linea Primaria y vio como todo empezaba.

-Como puedes ver todo era normal y calmado, pero esto paso de la nada-comenzo a relatar Paradox-tras la llegada de un grupo de 12 asesino pidieron la vida de Ash, el no se negó con tal de salvar a sus amigos, se salvo gracias alguien de otro mundo, paso el tiempo y en 7 lugares, pero con 8 diferentes niñas aparecieron gracias a mi, luego los pokemons podían hablar, gracias a un experimento de Johan.

Liebre Lunar se asombro, ese niño era mucho más listo de lo que parecía, luego en la fuente se observo la batalla contra otros asesinos y una batalla contra un Hollow, eso la dejo más impresionada y impaciente, que hacia un Hollow ahí, después miro como algunos pokemon se volvían humanos, Liebre Lunar miro enojada a Paradox .

-Esto fue necesario, ademas es culpa de Johan no mía, ademas por eso te digo que no es necesario preocuparnos de Arceus-Dijo Paradox despreocupadamente

Liebre no entendió, sino hasta ver que los legendarios podían cambiar de genero a voluntad... o la mayoría, por lo cual vio como Latias, Giratina y Reshiram pasaron su noche de chicas con Ash y experimentaron el placer de ser una mujer, para luego ver como Ho-oh, trataba de convencer a Lugia, Suicune, Zygarde, Xernas y a Articuno de visitar a Ash y obtener una "recompensa" de él, una gran noche y que las haga suyas, como lo había hecho con Reshiram que se negaba a volver a su forma varón, solo por su amor humano, pero Ho-oh incluso convenció a... Arceus de ser una mujer indefensa ante Ash, luego vio a su "esposo" copular con su "elegido" y de una manera romántica, que jamas le dio a ella, eso la enojo, pero más que molesta estaba celosa de que Arceus haga algo como eso con su Ash... claro no lo diría en publico y solo lo penso

De vuelta en la Tierra.

Lance y May estaban ya justo en la salido suroeste de Pueblo Verdegal, para su asombro la salida estaba cubierta por un muro de piedra, el cual en el centro abia una especie de puerta con una Katana clavada en el centro.

-¡La encontramos!-Dijo Lance con mucha felicidad-en verdad llegamos a tiempo-tras decir eso se acerco aquel muro, lo toco y justo cuando estaba por tocar la Katana esta dio una pequeña descarga, la cual hizo que Lance alejara su mano.

-No cabe duda esta es Yamato-Dijo Lance y una sonrisa perversa se formo sin ser notada por su compañera-May ven rapido no hay que perder tiempo, tienes que tomar esta Katana para terminar todo esto-dijo ahora de forma autoritaria.

-Estas seguro-dijo May muy preocupada y desanimada-que tal si no soy digna-comento con mucha duda.

Tras escuchar eso Lance se acerco a ella y le dio una cachetada la cual hizo que su rostro terminara volteando y su mejilla quedo toda roja.

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso May-Dijo Lance muy molesto-si Ash y los elementos te temen a ti o a Dawn es por que son dignas del poder de Yamato.

May toco su mejilla y vio fijamente a Lance.

-Tienes razon no es momento de dudar-Dijo May con una voz que mostraba determinacion-gracias Lance por hacerme entrar en razon-tras decir eso ella se acerco a esa puerta, estiro sus dos manos, las detubo a escasos centimetros de Yamato, al ver que esta no le dio una descarga como la que recibio Lance la tomo.

-Es el momento, esto sera por todos aquellos que apresio, por todos mis amigos, pokemon y por mi familia, are lo que sea con tal de protegerlos-penso May.

Ante estos pensamientos Yamato comenzo a palpitar, May no se percato de tal reaccion, comenzo a sacar lentamente la katana, con cada centimetro que se separaba de la puerta el muro se desvanesia.

Despues de unos segundos May retiro por completo a Yamato, una luz dorada comenzo a emanar de la puerta y se extendio al cielo.

Antes de que May pudiera hacer algo una gran espada de color blanco con un cristal azul entre el mago y su hoja.

Paso enfrente de ella hasta cortar sus muñecas, el impacto fue tal que sus manos al caer se separaron de Yamato, May estubo apunto de gritar pero dos manos salieron del portal y la sujetaron del cuello, la empujo poco a hasta que aquella mujer de pelo blanco y ojos rojos salio.

-Eres estupida jovencita-dijo la peli blanca-pero tento que agradecerte por liberarme-dijo ahora con arrogancia.

May apenas si podia respirar trataba de prosesar lo que pasaba, justo cuando iva a perder el conocimiento Liebre Lunar la lanza y termina golpeandose con una casa, tras el impacto un gran oyo se formo en el muro, May estaba que no soportaba el dolor aun asi levanto su vista y vio a Liebre Lunar felicitar a Lance y el solo daba una reverencia con aquella espada blanca en sus manos.

-Lance eeereees un maaaaldito-dijo may casi en un susurro y escopio sangre al final.

Lance se percato de las palabras de la castaña y se acerco a ella.

-Tengo que agradecerto yo tambien May-dijo Lance con arrogancia-si no fuera por ti no hubieramos sido capases de liberar a Liebre Lunar.

May ahora estaba totalmente confundida, se supone que ellos quieren eliminar a toda la raza humana y el es un humano ¿por que un humano ayudaria a eliminar a todos sus similares? esa era la mayor duda de May.

-En verdad que eres lenta para entender las cosas no es asi May-se escucho una voz masculina, todos voltearon a la direccion de esta y vieron a Ash y a Cierra.

-Baasstar-no pudo terminar la frase May dado a que recibio un fuerte puñetazo de Lance.

-Cuida tus palabras chiquilla, yo soy parte del elemento Luz y no dejare que alguien se atreva a insultar a mis compañeros-dijo Lance con mucho odio.

-¿Bien que aremos con ella mama?-pregunto Cierra- es cuestion de tiempo antes de que Arceus, sus aliados o los dos que estan peleando ahora con Wynn llegen aqui-dijo ahoro con mucha ansiedad.

-Eso es simple hija, la mataremos-dijo Liebre Lunar y se acerco a May, al estar cerca de ella Lance se movio de su lugar y le dejo el paso libre, la tomo de su playera y la levanto.

-La pregunta es ¿la mataremos lenta y dolorosamente o la mataremos rapida y sin dolor-dijo Liebre Lunar mientras acercaba el rostro de May asi el de ella.

May al estar cara a cara con Liebre Lunar le escupio.

-Eeeerees unaaaa iiiinfeliiiiiz-dijo May y estaba al borde de perder la conciencia.

-Estupida-despues de decir eso Liebre Lunar le sujeto su braso derecho y usando su fuerza aranco su brazo, May tras esa sensasiona solto un fuerte grito, Liebre la lanzo al aire y su braso lo boto al suelo.

Lance tomo su espada y aprobecho la altura en la que ella estaba, dio un salto al estar cerca dio un poderoso tajo y corto su pierna derecha, tanto May como su extremidad calleron con mucha fuerza, Ash usando su aura oscura la hizo levitar un poco, Ash pudo ver que May aun seguia viva pero sus ojos ya no mostraban brillo alguno.

-Vamos May quita esa cara-dijo Ash muy feliz-fuiste capas de Liberar a Liebre Lunar y sentis en carne propia un poco de su fuerza, asi que deberias de sentirte feliz de esta asaña-tras decir eso dio una carcajada, unos segundos despues Ash la alejo de el, le hizo una seña con sus ojos a Cierra, al ver eso ella sacude un poco su baculo y May comienza arden en las llamas, todos podian escuchar los gritos que daba May, aquel fuego la consumia lentamente, para todos los presentes ese era musica para sus oidos, el tiempo pasaba y May seguia en su agonia, a los dos minutos Ash se aburrio, se hacerco a May uso su pie derecho para patiarla, haciendo que ella quede boca arriba, con fuerza lanzo su brazo mano derecha atrabezando sl torax de May, los huesos de este se rompieron ante tal impacto, despues saco su mano y tenia el corazon de May, poco despues lo lanzo al suelo.

-Esto fue divertido-dijo Ash animado-lastima que se torna aburrido muy rapido.

Todos los presentes solo dieron una pequeña carcajada y estaban dispuestos a irse del lugar.

-Espero que Dennis cumpliera su mision de apoderarse del templo de los mares-dijo Cierra y dio un pequeño bostezo-ya quiero descanzar un rato emos estado activos dos semanas sin descanso-dijo sin muchos animos.

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy segura que ella cumplio con su mision-dijo Liebre Lunar y su voz mostraba fe en la chica.

Antes de que pudieran hacer otra coso Wynn y Terrarius salieron con fuerza y se estrellaron con varias casas las cuales se desplomaron.

-¿Pero que les paso?-dijo Ash con preocupacion.

Cierra y Lance fueron rapidamente para ayudarlos, Liebre y Ash estaban por ir detras de ellos pero de la nada al enfrenre de Liebre Lunar aparecio Io y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Liebre Lunar en el abdomen, pero no era un puñetazo cualquiera si no que este iva acompañado de una poderosa aura blanca.

La reacion de Ash no se iso esperar el dio una poderosa patada a la chica y la mando a volar, la peli blanca dio una volteretas en el aire para tomar estabilidad, coloco sus pies en el suelo y comenzo a derrapar en el, polvo comenso alzarce a su alrededor, al estar ya inmovil dirigio su vista asia Liebre Lunar.

De las manos de Liebre Lunar salia un vapor como si estas hubieran estados directamente en el fuego.

-Chiquilla tengo que admitirlo si hubiera resibido eso golpe, me abrias dañado bastante-la voz de Liebre Lunar mostraba sorpresa pero a la vez arrogancia-a todo esto ¿quien eres tu?

La peli blanca se sacudio el poco polvo que avia ahora en ella-Mi nombre es Io Ketchum y soy la hija de Ash Ketchum-contesto con una sonrisa y mostra a orgullo en esas palabras.

* * *

Bueno amigos hasta aqui llega este capitulo, espero aya sido de su agrado y no olviden dejar comentario n.n

No se esperaban ese nuevo dialogo de Liebre Lunar y Paradox verdad, si quieren saber como comenzo y como termina no se pueden perder el fic juego de paradojas aqui les dejo el link

fdzeta com/temas/juego-de-paradojas-ecchi-comedia-romance-crossover.90234/

Nos vemos en un futuro Cap n.n


	9. El destion de R:C:

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda nuevamente su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic, le doy un agradecimiento especial a todos los que han comentado este fic y agregado a sus favoritos y alertas sin mas que decir vamos al fic.

* * *

El destino de R.C.

En un gran edifico de Ciudad Luminaria, se podia ver a una joven de unos 22 años de cabello y ojos color miel, piel blanca la cual usaba una playera rosa, un pantalon azul, gabarnia azul y un gorro blanco con una franja roja.

Aqui pasa la narracion a primera persona.

Hoy es un dia muy importante para todos, es el quinto aniversario en el que todos los humanos y pokemons convivimos en armonia.

Como Reina y Campeona de Kalos no podia dejar mi region natal por las responsabilidades que tengo al portar ambos titulos, entre ellos esta la preparacion de la fiesta que se llevara acabo en el estadio de Ciudad Luminara.

Ahora me encuentro en una oficina revisando algunos papeles, todo debia estar perfecto para este importante dia.

En un descuido tire con algo de fuerza uno de los papeles y estos iniciaron un efecto en cadena, toda esa pila me cayo ensima.

Di un pequeño grito por la impresion, cuando sali de ahi vi el desorden que ocasione.

-Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi, estoy segura que Ash no ocasionaria nada de estos desastres-dije molesta y sin animos.

Tras decir eso la puerta se abrio, entro una chica de 23 años de cabello y ojos rojos, piel blanca la cual usa un pantalon de mezclilla y una blusa blanca.

Ella dio un pequeño suspira al verme-Veo que armaste un desastre, siges tan descuidada como siempre no es asi R.C.- Dijo aquella chica con un tono burlon.

-Aria no me llames asi, sabes que odio que me digan de esa forma-dije molesta.

-Oye yo no fui la que decisio ser la Reina Campeona de Kalos-dijo con una pequeña risa-Ademas a quien se le ocurrio abreviar tus titulos de esa forma debio de ser un genio ¿No lo crees Serena-comento sarcasticamente.

A mi solo me dio un tic en el ojo ante tal comentario, es cierto durante una de mis presentaciones alguien grito R.C. cosa que al principio no le encontraron sentido, pero pocos segundos despues alguien afirmo que esa era la forma mas facil de llamarme al ser las iniciales de mis dos titulos-Si supiera quien me llamo asi en primer lugar lo pondria en su lugar-dije fastidiada y comenze a recojer los papeles.

Aria solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y me ayudo a recojer.

-Deja de quejarte, ademas yo creo que es un alago, despues de todo no cualquiera hubiera decidido ganar la liga pokemon y retar a la elite 4 despues de ganar el titulo de Reina de Kalos-dijo con un tono de voz simple y colocando los papeles que tomo en el escritorio.

Tras escuchar eso yo dio otro suspiro y coloque los papeles que recoji sobre el escritorio-Lo se, pero eso era lo menos que podia hacer por Ash, el siempre dio todo por alcanzar su sueño-dije con tristesa-recuerda que el gano la liga y justo cuando iva por retar a la elite 4 pero la guerra inicio y ya sabes lo que paso al final, por esa razon yo me di la tarea de alcanzar mi meta y la de el-comente con mi tristesa aun presente y una lagrima salio por mi ojo izquierdo.

-Lo siento no era mi intencion hacerte sentir mal-Dijo Aria con tristesa y me abrazo-se que el se gano tu corazon y tras su partida tu te esforsaste mas que cualquiera.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Aria-Dije recobrando mi animo-Bien esto no se arreglara solo, tengo que terminar de revisar estos papeles y despues tengo que asegurarme que todo este bien en el estadio para la fiesta-dije al momento de safarme sutilmente del abrazo de Aria y comenze acomodar correctamente los papeles.

Tras escuchar eso Aria solo dio una pequeña risa y comezo a comiar y se paro justo en la puerta-esta bien, le dire al chofer que tenga todo listo para salir, nos vemos mas tarde R.C-dijo nuevamente con su tono burlon y cerro la puerta.

A mi solo me volvio a dar ese tic en el ojo-¿Por que ella tambien me llama asi? Al menos en publico tengo que soportar ese nombre pero en privado pienso que podria llamarme por mi nombre-dije fastidiada y regrese a mi labor.

Pasaron las horas termine todas mis labores, ahora estaba frente a todo el gran publico que lleno el estadio presente a nuestros invitados especiales que eran Xerneas y Yveltal despues di mi discurso de inicio de esta celebracion, luego las pantallas de todo el estadio mostraron una transmicion directa desde Kanto, todo estaba tranquilo, la atencion de todos se centro en dicha transmision cuando Mewtwo, Zekrom, Rayquaza, Max y Bonni comenzaron a dar su discurso, como era de esperar tras esas palabras todos aplaudimos hasta escuchar la voz de una chica, todos estabamos atonitos por lo que pasaba en Kanto.

Cuando vi a Ash mi corazon latia de felicidad el seguia vivo, pero todo mi interior se lleno de confucion y terror al ver como Ash mataba a su propia madre, despues aquellas dos chicas dejaron debilitado a Rayquaza y a sesinaron aquel Mr. Mine tras eso la transmision se corto.

Como era de esperar el terror comezaba apoderarse de las personas y pokemons, retome la compostura y comenze a calmar a todos, Aria, Xerneas, Yveltal asi como los actuales Elite 4 y lideres de GYM me apoyaron.

Nos tomo varias horas calmar las cosas pero lo logramos, tras eso estaba por realizar uja reunion de emergencia con todos, pero Aria asi como todos los demas concordaron que debiamos descanzar un poco y asi al dia siguiente estar al 100 porciento.

Yo acepte dicha propuesta y nos fuimos por nuestros propios rumbos por ahora, pero el dia de mañana tendriamos esa reunion.

La noche paso, Aria y yo nos dirigiamos al centro de reuniones, cuando estabamos por entrar Xerneas aparecio frente a nosotras.

-No hay tiempo de explicasiones-Dijo Xerneas agitado-Ash, esas extrañas chicas y otros seres estan ahora en ciudad Yantra-dijo con su agitacion aun presente.

No lo pensamos ni un segundo tanto Aria y yo nos miramos de reojo, despues miramos a Xerneas, ambas nos subimos a su lomo y nos sujetamos fuerte.

Xeneas comenzo a dae grandes saltos en direccion a Ciudad Yantra, durante el camino tome cuidadosamente mi pokegears y mande un mensaje a cada uno de los lideres y Elite 4 de la situacion que nos informo Xerneas.

Despues de diez minutos la ciudad estaba ya a la vista, pero para nuestra sorpresa una gran roca venia asia nosotros Xeneas lo esquivi facilmente pero yo cai al suelo.

El y Aria tratoron de ir por mi pero nuevamente multiples rocas comenzaban a ir contra Xerneas las cuales esquivaba sin problemas pero lo alejaban de mi.

Ante eso yo me pare y decidi ir por mi cuenta.

-Valla pero si es Serena, a pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos-escuche detras de mi una voz, la cual reconoci instantaneamente, velte para verlo y ahi estaba el.

No mostraba gran cambio, su piel era morena, sus ojos color cafe, esas z en sus mejillas y cabellera negra y alborotada, su vestimenta era un pantalon negro, una gabardina roja, tenia unos guantes negros y unos zapatos negros.

-¿Ash que crees que haces? ¿Como fuiste capas de matar a tu propia madre?-Le pregunte con enojo.

El solo se me quedo viendo, pocos segundos despues se alejo de mi.

-Sabes Serena este mundo esta podrido-comenzo a hablar y su voz parecia mostrar desepcion-es cierto que parece que la humanidad y los pokemons, pero es solo una fachada que ustedes los humanos han creado, durante estos cinco años eh estado observando todo desde el plano ancestral alado de Liebre Lunar y dejame decirte que ver como hay aun humanos que abusan del poder de los pokemons, pero no la cosa no quedo ahi, hay quienes abusan sexualmente de pokemons como Gardevoirs-sus palabras ahora mostraban mucho odio, yo no dije palabra alguna y aprete mis puños.

-Pero hay una solucion a todo este problema y ¿sabes cual es Serena? Muy simple matando a toda la raza humana- dijo Ash con mucha desicion y dio una carcajada al final.

Yo no lo aguante mas ese no era el Ash que conocia, este estaba totalmente fuera de si, era un simple asesino comenze a correr directamente asia el dispuesta da darle una cachetada.

Cuando estaba a centimetros de lograr mi cometido, senti un gran dolor en el estomago, dirigi mi vista asi ese lugar y vi como el puño de Ash estaba enterrado en mi ser, poco despues dirigi mi vista a su rostro.

-Es una lastima Serena que tengas que morir de esta forma, pero alegrate que sera rapida y sin dolor alguno-Tras decir eso el saco su puño y la sangre comenzo a correr rapidamente de mi ser, antes de que todo se pusiera negro seis luces blancas salieron de mi cinturon, sabia que eran mis pokemons pero ya no pude verlos claramente por que mi vista quedo nublada.

Aqui pasamos a narracion en tercera persona.

En Ciudad Yantra una gran batalla se libro, pero no duro mucho, el resultado final fue la destruccion de dicho lugar, murieron todos los habitantes de ahi, la elite 4 y los lideres de GYM no lograron llegar a tiempo a la batalla, ellos solo observaron una gran luz blanca y despues un gran crater donde llasia la ciudad, pero en su camino encontraron lo que mas les horrorizo, a doscientoa cintuenta metros de donde estaba aquel crater encontraron en cuerpo de Serena y el de sus seis pokemon, la tristesa y el odio crecio en todo Kalos.

-Es un infeliz, juro que lo matare-Dijo un hombre con odio, cuyo rostro y vestimenta estaba cubierto por una tunica azul.

-Alan yo tambien lo juro, are pagar al infeliz que nos arrebato a R.C.-Se oyo la voz de una joven con tristesa y enojo, cuyo cuerpo y rostro tambien estaba cubierto por una tunica.

Aria se acerco a los dos-Alan Manon si ustedes van a ir por ese maldito yo voy tambien-dijo con mucha decision.

-Eso es imposible Aria-Dijo Alan sin rodeos-ante esta situacion tu y los demas miembros de la liga tienen que actuar para que no cumbra el panico en todo Kalos.

Aria quiso protestar pero Manon tomo la palabra-Alan tiene razon, ademas despues de R.C. nosotros como miembros de la elite 4 somos los mas fuertes aqui, si nos reunimos con Arceus y los demas pronto podremos hacerle pagar por este crimen.

-Entiendo, en cuanto sepa donde estaran Arceus y los demas, le pedire a Xerneas y Puni chan que los acompañen ante este problema entre mas ayuda tengan sera mejor-dijo Aria pero no estaba muy convencida

Los demas miembros de la elite y lideres de GYM no protestaron, aceptaron la decision de Alan y Manon.

Un dia mas paso y todo Kalos estaba ahora en luto, el entierro de su Reina Campeona estaba efectuandose ahora y algo era seguro no solo Alan y Manon sentian odio ahora por el que se autollamo dragon aura, por lo que ahora todo Kalos estaba con una desicion unanime si el regresaba lo atacarian con todo.

* * *

Hasta aqui llega el cap de hoy espero que les aya gustado, si se preguntan por que no le segui con la batalla de Io contra Ash es muy simple ese cap ahora esta en buenas manos asi que cuando mi camarada lo tenga listo las cosas se pondran mejor.


	10. Especial de Navidad

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo un pequeño especial de navidad, antes de comenzar dire que este especial no tiene que ver nada con la historia actual, este se podria decir que es un mundo alterno.

Espero que les guste este especial y feliz navidad atodos y prospero año nuevo.

* * *

Especial de navidad.

En una gran mansion de color blanco y tejado rojo, en unos de sus jardines se encontra a una chica de unos 15 años, piel blanca, cabello largo de color verde atado con un pasador de dolor plata, ojos cafes, con unas z en sus mejillas la cual usa un vestido blanco cuyas tiras son grices, debajo de esta se notaba una playera negra, un chort negro al estilo licra, una capa color maron, con un cinturon cuya evilla y un colgande de color plata y con el simbolo de un shuriken.

Se encontraba acomodando algunos utencilios en una mesa cerca a las rosas de ese jardin, estaba muy feliz ya que no dejaba de sonreir.

-Que hermoso es el dia de hoy, al fin es navidad otra vez-dijo la joven muy feliz-este es el dia en el que mi papa, mi mama, mis abuelos y demas tios podemos convivir juntos-dijo y di una pequeña risa-bueno no es que no los vea, pero esta es la epoca del año en la que todos nos podemos reunir.

La joven siguio con su labor hasta que escucho el timbre sonar.

-Winda ¿podrias ver quien es? Por favor-Se escucho la voz de una mujer desde el interior de la mansion.

-Claro abuelita Delia-Dijo Winda con su felicidad aun presente-bien creo que puedo llegar a la puerta antes de que vuelvan a tocar-tras decir eso Winda se alejo de las mesas despues de estar lo que ella considero una distancia segura dio un pequeño salto y salio imposulsada a gran velocidad mientras una estela de viento se creo en el lugar donde estaba, despues de unos segundos ella estaba justo frente a la puerte de entrada.

Sin perder tiempo ella abrio la puerta y fue ahi que vio a una mujer que aparentaba los 25 años de piel blanca, cabellera larga y orejas blancas, de ojos rojos, la cual usa una playera roja y un pantalon de mezclilla negro.

Tras verla Winda la abrazo y aquella mujer correspondio el abrazo.

-Abuelita Liebre que bueno que ya llegaste-dijo Winda de forma animada.

-Sabes que no me perderia este importante dia mi linda Winda-Dijo Liebre Lunar con una gran sonrisa.

Una vez que rompieron el abrazo Winda la invito a pasar y la guio al patio, durante su cambio ambas sintieron un aroma un dulce y agradable, ambas se desbiaron de su camino.

Llegaron a la cosina donde vieron a una mujer de unos 52 años, que a pesar de los años parecia tener 27 o 29 años, de cabello cafe, piel semi morena, la cual usa una blusa azul y una falda un poco mas arriba de la rodillas de color blanco y un delantal blanco, la cual estaba revisando algunas ollas que estaban en las estufas.

-Como siempre preparando un exelente platillo verdad Delia-Dijo Liebre Lunar Feliz.

Delia voltio a ver a Liebre Lunar quien vio que estaba acompañada de su bella nieta-Asi es Liebre sabes que todo debe de estar perfecto para este dia-tras decir eso dio una sonrisa y dirigio su vista a su nieta-¿No lo crees tu tambien Winda?-pregunto Delia con felicidad.

-Claro abuelita Delia, todo debe de estar exelente-dijo Winda muy feliz y las tres rieron un poco.

-¿No quieres que te ayude con esto Delia?-pregunto Liebre Lunar, Delia le agradecio el gesto que ella sola se encargaria de esto, le dijo que lo mejor era que es tubiera ahora con Winda despues de todo, dado a su nuevo trabajo como representante de la liga pokemon, no puede verla muy seguido.

Liebre Lunar no objeto nada contra eso y se dispuso a ir al jardin junto a Winda, pero le dijo que cualquier cosa la llamara para ayudarla, Delia asintio.

Tras unos minutos Winda y Liebre Lunar ya estaban en el jardin.

-Dime abuelita ¿como me quedo mi decoracion?-dijo Winda mientras señalaba todo el lugar muy feliz.

Liebre Lunar estaba muy impresionada, las mesas tenian un mantel de color blanco con dibujos de noche buenas, las rosas se podian ver que tenian unas series de luces de color rosa en su jardinera, pero estas estaban apagadas por ser de dia, los arboles estaban igual con series de luces de colores, varias esferas de color rojo, azul, amarillo y plateadas adordaman sus ramas, tambien abian varios globos de colores iguales a las esferas y varias cadenas de papel de color blanco con rojo.

-Es realmente hermoso Winda, hiciste un lindo arreglo-dijo Liebre Lunar aun impresionada y dedicandole una sonrisa a su nieta.

-Gracias abuelita Liebre, sabes lo mucho que me gusta estar con todos, por eso como dice abuelita Delia, todo debe de estar perfecto-Dijo Winda y volvio abrazar a Liebre quien le correspondio.

Ambas se separan al ver una puerta dorada abrirse, de esta sale un ser parecido a una llama de color blanco con negro y un gran aro dorado a su alrededor.

-Abuelto Arceus-grito Winda y fue corriendo asia el imponente dios pokemon y abrasa una de su piernas dado a la altura que tiene este-me alegra que ayas venido tambien tu el dia de hoy-dijo mas feliz de lo que ya estaba.

Arceus la hizo levitar con sus poderes hasta ponerla a la altura de su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Claro que vendria mi linda nieta, como podria perderme este dia tan especial-dijo Arceus alegremente y bajo nuevamente a Winda al suelo-este dia estan sagrado como tu cumpleaños por lo que no me perderia la oportunidad de estar presente.

Winda estaba muy feliz por las palabras de Arceus, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el timbre volvio a sonar, Winda les dijo a sus abuelos que iria abrir no tardaba nada, Liebre Lunar y Arceus solo asintieron y tal y como la primera vez ella se fue rapido dejando una estela de viento en su lugar.

-Es identica a su madre-Dijo Liebre Lunar y mostraba orgullo.

-Y es igual de optimista a su padre-comento Arceus.

Tras decir eso ambos dieron unas pequeñas risas y luego se miraron fijamente.

-Liebre hay algo que quiero decirte-Dijo Arceus de forma seria.

Liebre Lunar solo lo miro un poco molesta-No me importa lo que me quieras decir Arceus, ademas ya paso el tiempo, tengo otras prioridades como lo es mi nieta-dijo Liebre Lunar seriamente, y despues se dispuso a entrar y hacerle compañia a su nieta.

Arceus solo pude ver como ella se alejaba y dio un pequeño suspiro-en verdad lo siento, si hubiera sido mas atento con ella en vez de tratar de matarla y terminar encerrandola en el plano ancestral-penso Arceus con tristesa.

las horas pasaron y la noche callo, las luces que Winda coloco se encendieron y le dieron un bello resplando a todo el lugar.

-¿Donde estan mama y papa?-pregunto Winda algo preocupada.

Delia y Liebre lunar see percaron de la preocupasion de Winda y se acercaron a ella.

-No te preocupes Winda estoy segura que Ash y Winn pronto estaran aqui-Dijo Luebre Lunar y coloco su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la joven.

-Es cierto, ademas dime Winda ¿cuando ellos te han fallado?-dijo Delia y coloco su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Winda.

Winda sabia que sus abuelas decian la verdad, sus padres nunca le han fallado alguna promesa.

-Es cierto ellos nunca fallarian en algo asi-dijo una mujer que aparentaba unos diesiciete años de piel blanca, cabellera roja, ojos morados la cual usa una bluza naranaja, una mini falda amarilla y zapatos de tacon negro.

Antes de que pudiera decir Winda algo una estela le viento se creo un poco lejos de donde ellos estaban, la corriente de viento se calmo y se veia a un hombre de unos 36 años de piel morena, cabello azabache, con unas z en sus mejillas usando un traje de gala negro, camisa blanca y con una flor roja en el bolsillo de su traje, junto a el estaba una mujer que aprentaba tener 16 años piel blanca cabello corto de color verde, ojos verdes, la cual usa un vestido de gala color rosa, la mujer estaba sostenida del brazo de aquel sujeto.

-Por favor perdonen la demora-dijo la peli verde con mucha educasion.

-Tubimos unos contra tiempos pero aqui estamos-dijo el hombre y luego dirigio la vista a Winda-ya estamos aqui Winda, en verdad perdona la demora-dijo con calme.

Winda no dijo nada solo salio corriendo asi esos dos y los abrazo, mama, papa que bueno que ya llegaron, vengan la comida que hizo abuelita Delia esta deliciosa-tras decir eso ella tomo a sus padres de los brazos y los jalo un poco ocasionando que ellos se suelten, pero no opusieroj resistencia alguna, ambos se dejaron llevar por su hija, todos los presentes se conmovieron con esa escena, paso el tiempo y la fiesta continuaba.

Al final todos se reunieron y los padres de Winda dieron un discurso agradeciendo a todos por estar en esta vispera de navidad junto a ellos y mas agradecidos estaban por estar siempre con su hija.

Tras eso dieron un brindis, los adultos tonaron un poco de ron mientras que los jovenes y niños tomaron jugo de manzana, tras eso todos comenzaron a decearse una feliz navidad.

-Mama, papa en verdad estoy muy feliz, siempre me la paso bien con ustedes, aunque no soy entrenadora ni cordinadora, se que ustedes siempre estan a mi lado, por eso los quiero tanto, feliz navidad mami y papi-dijo Winda al momento de abrazar a sus padres, ellos correspondieron el abrazo y le dijeron que siempre estarian ahi para ella, despues de todo ella es el mas grande tesoro que todos que podrian decir.

Ante tales palabras de sus padres Winda se puso a llorar no se tristesa si no de felicidad.

* * *

Bueno amigos hasta aqui llega este especial navideño espero que aya sido de su agrado y me alegro aver podido terminarlo antes ya que me pico el bicho de la inspiracion y termino en esto, nos vemos en otra ocasion n.n


	11. La calma antes del caos

Wolas a todos a qui los saluda nuevamente su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo el nuevo cap de este fic.

Este capitulo no lo escribí yo si no que fue mi amigo Suke asi que espero que lo disfruten asi como yo lo disfrute.

* * *

Hola a todos, les traigo la continuacion de la batalla de Io contra Ash y Liebre Lunar, disfrutenlo

 **La Calma antes del Caos**

Luego de la aparición de Io, pudo dar un golpe a Liebre Lunar y seguido de eso recibio una patada de su padre, de la cual logro reincorporarse.

-Chiquilla tengo que admitirlo si hubiera recibido eso golpe, me abrías dañado bastante, a todo esto ¿quién eres tú? –Demando Liebre Lunar-.

-Mi nombre es Io Ketchum y soy la hija de Ash Ketchum. -Contesto con una sonrisa y mostraba orgullo en esas palabras-.

Todos los presentes se quedaron totalmente extrañados al oír tal cosa, Liebre Lunar estaba totalmente extrañada mientras que una Cierra enojada exigía una explicación al azabache.

-Ash, ¿Cómo es que ella es tu hija? –Pregunto Cierra-.

-No tengo idea de que habla. –Dijo Ash- Es la primera vez que la veo.

-¿Sera obra de Paradox? –Se preguntó Liebre Lunar al sentir el aura de Io- No, esta aura de luz…no…es imposible.

-Dime quien eres en verdad. –Dijo Cierra-.

-Dije que soy la hija de Ash Ketchum, mi nombre es Io Ketchum. –Se presentó nuevamente-.

Aunque todos volvieron a escuchar, no se lo podían creer lo que la peli blanca dijo.

-No, no y no…no puedes ser la hija del Dragón del Aura. –Dijo Cierra-.

-Oye Cierra, si tuvieras sentido común te hubieras dado cuenta que ella no se parece en nada a Ash. –Dijo Lance algo molesto por el comportamiento infantil de su "hermana"- La apariencia y edad no cuadran.

-¿Eh? –Pregunto Cierra-.

-¿Qué eres tu exactamente? –Pregunto Liebre Lunar-.

-Cuando mi padre se libró de su parte de luz hace años, tome forma humana con el fin de derrotarlos. –Explicaba tranquilamente- En pocas palabras y para que ella lo entienda fácilmente, soy el aura de luz de Ash.

Casi todos se sorprendieron al escuchar tal revelación, Liebre Lunar parecía no asombrada pero en el fondo lo estaba, nunca considero que la parte de luz de Ash tomara forma humana, conciencia y poder, pero no importaba, ella sola no tenía ninguna posibilidad con todos reunidos a pesar que Wynn y Terrarius estaban fuera de combate, Lance decidió no quedarse sin hacer nada y decidió atacar, pero justo antes de que Io sufriera daño alguno, una sombra apareció y protegió a Io con su espada, con un rápido movimiento logro atacar a Lance, a pesar que evadió el ataque, vio que aquella persona logro herirlo superficialmente.

-Io no peleara sola, Gallade y yo la protegeremos. –Dijo Muneyoshi-.

-¿Otro más? –Pregunto Cierra-.

-Nos volvemos a ver. –Dijo Muneyoshi-.

-¿Lo conoces? –Pregunto Ash-.

Cierra decidió hacer memoria pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien era, Muneyoshi quedo algo decepcionado de la memoria del elemento de fuego.

-Sí que tú y pelos de lechuga tienen el cerebro de un Psyduck. –Dijo Muneyoshi con fastidio y un tono bromista-.

-¿Cerebro de Psyduck? –Pregunto Cierra-.

-¿De nuevo me dices pelos de lechuga? –Pregunto Wynn levantándose y molesta-.

-¿Por qué enojada?, si ese apodo es gracioso. –Dijo Ash riéndose-.

-Odio que insulten a mis hijas pero ese apodo es gracioso–Dijo Liebre Lunar ocultando su risa con su mano-.

-Ash, madre no se rían. –Dijeron ambas chicas-.

-Si no te gusta "Cerebro de Psyduck", puedo decirte, "Cabeza de tomate".

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –Pregunto Cierra con un tic en su ojo y muy enojada-.

-Si terminaron la hora de la comedia, eliminemos a esos 2. –Dijo Lance-.

Liebre Lunar y Ash se encargarían de Io mientras que Wynn, Lance y Cierra de Muneyoshi y Gallade, por lo cual los 8 empiezan a luchar.

Tanto Liebre Lunar con Ash atacaban en conjunto para derrotar a Io, pero demostró ser muy hábil en combate, sabía exactamente como luchaba Ash y por consiguiente con Liebre Lunar, el entrenamiento que recibió con Muneyoshi, Gallade y el resto de los Pokémon del Bosque dieron grandes resultados.

-Debo admitir que eres poderosa chiquilla. –Dijo Liebre Lunar con asombro- Podría decirse que estas a un nivel que pudiera superar a los elementos, pero no contra nosotros, Dioses Omega. –Mostro una pequeña sonrisa maligna.

-Eso veremos. –Dijo Io creando orbes-.

Io ataco sin dudar pero Liebre y Ash lograron evadir tales ataques, pero ninguno se percató que detrás de ellos estaba Wynn, Cierra y Lance, peleando contra Muneyoshi y Gallade.

-Eres bueno, odio decirlo. –Dijo Lance-.

-Prepárate para recibir tu castigo. –Dijo Cierra-.

-Digo lo mismo. –Dijo Muneyoshi-.

-¿Crees que podrás contra…-Winn no pudo terminar su pregunta dado a que los 3 recibieron el ataque de Io, cayendo derrotados, tanto Ash como Liebre Lunar se molestaron, la cual decidieron atacar, pero Muneyoshi se interpuso y logro retroceder a los 2 deidades, el plan de ambos funciono, Io bien pudo atacar rápidamente pero espero a que detrás de Ash y Liebre Lunar estuvieran los elementos para acabarlos sin darse cuenta, así sería más fácil acabar con todos.

-Ahora sí, la verdadera batalla comienza. –Dijo Muneyoshi-.

-Demuéstrenme que poderosos son. –Dijo Ash-.

Muy lejos del campo de batalla, en el Templo de Mar, Dennis seguía hablando con su hermano Manaphy.

-Manaphy ¿Estas de nuestro lado o en nuestra contra?

Aquel Pokémon cerró sus ojos, trato de entir sus verdaderas intenciones pero era difícil de saber, pero conocía bien a aquella chica rubia, si bien ella era aceptada pero del resto no, sabia la situación actual de los destrozos que los hijos de Liebre Lunar hacía.

-Dennis, lo que me dijiste, que el Templo de Mar, mi hogar sea el lugar donde el Dragón Aura, Liebre Lunar y su familia me desconcierte. –Respondió Manaphy- ¿Qué pretendes?

-Nada, no te estoy obligando a nada, pero tú, siendo el príncipe del mar sabes lo que la humanidad está haciendo, solo los Pokémon serán salvados. –Respondió el elemento de agua-.

-Sé que ustedes piensan que los humanos deben ser eliminados pero hay algunos que son buenas personas. –Contesto recordando a cierta entrenadora-.

-Entiendo hermano, pero acuérdate lo que a tu templo estuvo a punto de pasarle. –Dijo Dennis- ¿Qué tal si otro más intentara apoderarse de tu hogar? Un desequilibrio iba a suceder, por eso estamos aquí, que eso no suceda; este seguirá siendo tu hogar pero igual será el hogar de mi madre y el Dragón Aura.

Manaphy cerró sus ojos, tenía algo de razón, si algo malo le pasara a su hogar podría ocurrir desastres, no tomaba partido pero siendo algo inocente tomo su decisión.

-Está bien Dennis, tu familia vivirá aquí pero bajo mis condiciones. –Manaphy miro fijamente a Dennis- Protejan mi hogar y no lastimen a los seres del mar, incluyendo a Kyogre.

-Lo prometemos, pero Kyogre es algo…como decirlo…difícil de tratar. –Dijo Dennis-.

-Hablare con él. –Dijo- Pero la segunda y la más importante, May.

-¿Qué hay con ella? –Pregunto-.

-Ella vivirá aquí, no quiero que nada le pase. –Dijo Manaphy- La amo, como amiga y madre, ella vivirá con nosotros pero quiero la seguridad de ella.

Dennis mostro un pequeño asombro de aquel Pokémon, más o menos conocía a esa May, no tuvo más que acceder.

-Está bien hermano, cumpliré tus condiciones…es hora que liberar el templo. –Dijo Dennis-.

Ella extendió sus brazos y recito unas extrañas palabras, la cual el templo emergió del océano y mostrando algo visible

-Bien, mi trabajo está hecho, por ahora esta invisible hasta que regrese con todos. –Explico- Manaphy, hermano, cumpliré tu condición. –Mostro una sonrisa-.

Ella entro al agua y tomo su forma marina y se dirigió hacia la costa a gran velocidad, a pesar de las condiciones podría molestar a muchos era muy fácil cumplirlas, pero recordó el plan para liberar a Yamato, solo rezo que la chica que saco a Yamato y liberar a su madre fuera Dawn y no May; en el campo, Io, Muneyoshi y Gallade lograban seguir el paso a Ash y Liebre Lunar, pero ellos no parecían cansados, al contrario, disfrutaban que ellos les entretenían pero era cuestión de tiempo para eliminarlos.

-¿Estas bien Io? –Pregunto Muneyoshi-.

-Sí, estoy bien. –Respondió la peli blanca-.

-Debo admitir que ustedes son los primeros en darme una buena batalla. –Dijo Ash- Pero esto debe terminar.

-Digo lo mismo. –Dijo Liebre Lunar creando un orbe- Es hora de eliminarlos.

-No lo perimiré. –Dijo una voz-.

Un ataque de luz se dirigió a Liebre Lunar pero ella fácilmente bloqueo tal ataque, solo volteo a una entrenadora con un Sylveon, Muneyoshi vio a aquella entrenadora y la reconoció perfectamente.

-¿Eh?, ¿Una humana? –Pregunto Ash-.

-Esa entrenadora… -Decía Muneyoshi- Gallade, protégela.

Aquel Pokémon obedeció y estaba enfrente de la entrenadora, pero Ash captó la atención.

-Veo que hay algo entre ustedes 2. –Dijo Ash- Veamos a quien…

Pero un ataque salió de la nada y ven que era Arceus junto con Gryarados de Misty, ambos Pokémon estaban exhaustos y muy cansados, Arceus vio a su antiguo elegido y a Liebre Lunar, la cual le sorprendió, ver al cadáver de May, totalmente desmembrada y quemada le horrorizo.

-Oh querido, ha pasado mucho tiempo. –Dijo Liebre Lunar-.

-Liebre Lunar. –Dijo Arceus- ¿Cómo es que saliste de aquel mundo?

-Gracias a aquella chica ingenua logro remover el último sello. –Explico señalando el cuerpo sin vida de May- Mi plan salió a la perfección.

-Nuestros temores se han confirmado. –Dijo Dawn- Arceus, aun en nuestro estado no haremos nada.

-Eso lo sé, pero debo eliminar a Liebre Lunar y al Dragón Aura. –Dijo Arceus- Es mi deber como el Dios de este mundo.

Poco después aparece Nightmare junto con Misaka, Mars y Yveltal para apoyar a su madre pero los otros Pokémon llegan, bien que era una gran oportunidad de eliminarlos a todos, pero vio a Cierra, Wynn, Lance y Terrarius apenas recuperándose; todos estaban atento, cualquier movimiento en falso podría provocar la derrota de unos de los bandos, pero del agua salió Dennis tomando su forma humana.

-Madre, mi misión fue completada. –Dijo Dennis- Pero tenemos un pequeño inconveniente.

-Luego me das los detalles, por ahora debemos retirarnos.

-No lo permitiré. –Io y Arceus dijeron al unísono y atacando-.

Lamentablemente para ambos Liebre Lunar creo un destello y al recuperar la vista, habían desaparecido, frustrando al dios Pokémon, sus hijos y la futura salvadora; Arceus sintió un aura de luz muy conocida que aquella peli blanca emanana la cual era acompañada por el chico de una espada y su Gallade.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Muneyoshi-.

-Sí, gracias Muneyoshi, Gallade. –Io mostro una sonrisa- Por cierto, ¿Conoces a esa entrenadora?

-Más o menos, antes de conocerte, le salve la vida hace años en una aldea, de unos bandidos, los mismos que nos atacaron. –Explico recordando- Pequeña, ¿Qué haces aquí o como me encontraste?

-Vine a ayudarte. –Explico- Durante estos años entrene y, a pesar que mi equipo no es fuerte para pelear con esos demonios, quiero ayudarlos.

-Olvídalo, varias vidas de humanos y Pokémon se han perdido. –Dijo Muneyoshi fríamente- No quiero que también corras la misma suerte.

-Lo sé, pero mis padres, amigos…murieron gracias a ellos. –Explico mientras derramaba lagrimas- Fui la única que hizo caso de la advertencia que hiciste, cuando regrese para ver cómo estaban, mi pueblo…

-Entiendo. –Dijo Muneyoshi-.

-Ustedes 2, ¿Quiénes son? –Pregunto Arceus viendo a Io y su caballero-.

En las costas, muy lejos del campo de batalla, un extraño portal se abrió y de un parpadeo, Liebre Lunar junto con el Dragón del Aura y sus hijos aparecen.

-Bien podríamos luchar ahora que todos estaban reunidos. –Dijo Nightmare-.

-Tiene razón, teníamos oportunidad. –Comento Mars-.

-Es posible, pero abia posiblidad de que los otros legendarios se acercaran. –Comento Liebre Lunar- Para empezar Cierra, Wynn, Lance y Terrarius no estaban en condiciones de luchar, mi poder apenas se recupera y esa chiquilla llamada Io…no sabemos de lo que es capaz. –Tomo una mirada seria y algo frustrada- Jamás pensé que el aura de luz de Ash tomara la forma humana.

-Tampoco lo creo, pero eso es bueno. –Dijo Ash con una mirada maligna- Derrotar mi parte de luz simbolizara que mi poder y mi lado oscuro es superior, un símbolo.

-Por cierto Dennis, comentaste sobre un inconveniente, ¿Qué ocurrió? –Pregunto Misaka-.

Dennis explico que, a pesar que Manaphy les permitió vivir en su hogar, explico las condiciones y por supuesto, que May debería estar a salvo, cosa que a casi nadie le preocupo, todos sabían que May murió pero Dennis desconocía eso.

-Ese es un problema, May murió durante la batalla. –Dijo Ash-.

-¿Qué?, le di mi palabra a Manaphy que ella estaría a salvo. –Dennis estaba muy preocupada- ¿Qué le diré?

-Tranquila Dennis, yo le diré a Manaphy, le diré lo ocurrido-dijo Liebre Lunar tranquilamente.

A pesar que Dennis estaba aliviada y preocupada, Liebre Lunar pensó en engañar a Manaphy, aunque no era un Pokémon muy fuerte, pensó que sería de utilidad para que el océano fuera su gran defensa, Kyogre era el único problema, era un Pokémon muy difícil de tratar pero no le preocupo, con Manaphy de su lado y engañado, Kyogre tendría que aceptar para ayudarlos, después de todo, Kyogre protegía a Manaphy.

* * *

Espero que este cap les aya gustado nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n.n


	12. el secreto de Arceus y Liebre Lunar

Wolas a todos a qui los saluda nuevamente su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo el nuevo cap de este fic.

* * *

¿UN NUEVO ENEMIGO? El secreto de Arceus y Liebre Lunar.

-Ese es un problema, May murió durante la batalla. –Dijo Ash-.

-¿Qué?, le di mi palabra a Manaphy que ella estaría a salvo. –Dennis estaba muy preocupada- ¿Qué le diré?

-Tranquila Dennis, yo le diré a Manaphy, lo ocurrido-dijo Liebre Lunar tranquilamente.

A pesar que Dennis estaba aliviada y preocupada, Liebre Lunar pensó en engañar a Manaphy, aunque no era un Pokémon muy fuerte, pensó que sería de utilidad para que el océano fuera su gran defensa, Kyogre era el único problema, era un Pokémon muy difícil de tratar pero no le preocupo, con Manaphy de su lado y engañado, Kyogre tendría que aceptar para ayudarlos, después de todo, Kyogre protegía a Manaphy.

-Bueno los veo mas tarde en el templo de los mares, ahora tengo un asunto que atender en Kalos-Dijo Ash y sorprendio a todos los presentes.

-¿De que hablas Ash?-Pregunto con angustia Cierra- Si tu te vas a Kalos yo voy contigo-dijo con determinacion.

-Yo tambien voy Ash-Dijo Winn con mucha determinacion-Ahora no estan tus poderes completamente restaurados, ademas esa es la region en la que mas te odian ahora-comento con preocupacion.

-Ya lo se Winn no me lo tienes que recordar-Dijo Ash sin mostrar preocupacion alguna-a pesar de que he estado enfrentando a todos con el 50% de mi poder, pude hacerles frente, pero no olvidemos que hasta Arceus se ha contenido-Finalizo con una mirada seria y viendo el cielo.

-Ash es cierto todo lo que dices, Arceus se ha contenido por que se ha confiado y por otras razones que todos sabemos-dijo Liebre Lunar mientras colocaba sus manos en la espalda y su voz se mostraba seria-Ademas nunca nos hubieramos esperado que el mismo sello que se creo en mi, te afectaria a ti tambien cuando saliste del plano ancestral y te bloqueara la mitad de tu poder-dijo con el mismo tono serio y dando ahora la espalda.

-Es cierto por eso no podemos dejarte solo, si Arceus se entera, te atrapa aya y no estas con alguno de nosotros el podria eliminarte-dijo ahora Misaka con un tono serio y colocando su mano derecha en su menton.

-Antes de que algo mas se diga ¿Ash por que quieres ir a Kalos?-Pregunto Lance sin mostrar sentimiento alguno haciendo que todos centren su vista en Ash.

-Hay algo que quiero hablar con el señor del tiempo y del espacio-Dijo Ash sin rodeos y sorprendio mas a todos, sobre todo a Liebre Lunar, ya que ella nunca le conto de su existencia y despues de su ultima charla con Paradox, el que Ash tubiera esa idea la preocupaba mucho.

-¿Con el señor del tiempo y del espacio, quien es el?-Pregunto Mars con curiosodad y colocando su meñique en la mejilla.

-Su nombre es Paradox si no mal recuerdo-Dijo Nightmare mientras una energia morada lo envolvia, disminuyo su tamaño, ahora se veia un hombre de unos 23 años, de piel blanca, cabellera y ojos azules, el cual usa una playera negra y un mantalon negro y en su mano izquierda se via un ojo incrustado en el, similar al de su espada-Soul Edge me ha contado de el-dijo mientras levantaba su mano izquierda.

-Efectivamente Saturno y se donde encontrarlo o mejor dicho se como hacer para que se muestre-Dijos Ash dando una sonrisa.

-¿Que asunto quieres tratar con el Ash?-Pregunto Liebre Lunar con angustia y algo de miedo a lo que Ash pueda responder.

-Es simple-Dijo Ash de forma seria-Es posible que el sepa algo de aquel sujeto-finalizo con una voz que mostraba temor.

En ese momento los miedos de Liebre Lunar cambiaron, Ash queria saber la verdadera identidad de aquel sujeto que casi le arrebata la vida a el y a ella.

-¿De quien hablan?-Pregunto Yveltal con mucha curiosidad, incluso los elementos tenian ahora esa duda.

-Aquel individuo nos ataco unos meses antes de que Cierrea y Wynn tubieran sus formas fisicas-Dijo Liebre Lunar y su voz mostraba miedo, miedo que sintieron todos y los preocupo mas.

-Lo que paso fue-Comenso a relatar Ash.

Flashback.

Han pasado 8 meses desde que Ash entro al plano ancestral, el se encontraba ahora sentado en una de las pequeñas bancas de aquel jardin, Liebre Lunar estaba sentada a su lado y recargando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Ash.

-Ash te has fortalezido mucho estos ultimos meses-Dijo Liebre con alegria y teniendo un leve sonrojo.

-No lo abria logrado sin ti y tu entrenamiento Liebre-Dijo Ash con la misma alegria mientras deslizaba con cuidado su brazo derecho por la cadera de Liebre Lunar y asi abrazarla.

Para ambos ese era uno de los pocos momentos en los que podian compartir juntos, ya que la mayoria del tiempo era puro entrenamiento.

-Ash-Dijo Liebre mientras retiraba su cabeza del hombro de Ash ocasionando que el la vea y sus vistas se entrelazen.

-¿Que pasa mi conejita?-Dijo Ash dando una ligera sonrisa y acercando un poco su rostro al de ella, su rostro se torno rojo por la forma en la que el la llamo.

Liebre estaba por hablar pero no pudo decir nada ya que a unos 2 metros de distancia justo frente a ellos una puerta negra se abrio, tras ver eso ambos se paran y se ponen en guardia.

De la puerta poco a poco comienza a salir un ser de unos 2 metros de alto, con una armadura de color plata como el metal con detalles en amarillo.

-Te encontre Ash-Dijo aquel ser y su voz no mostraba emocion y sonaba muy grave.

-¿Tu quien eres y para que buscas a Ash?-Pregunto Liebre Lunar con algo de enfado, pero en su interior ese ser le daba miedo, un miedo que nunca abia experimentado, esa sensasion no era por que algo que le pudiera pasar a su persona, si no que sentia que algo malo le pasaria a Ash.

-Soy el que tomara el control de esta linea de tiempo y de todas las demas lineas y dimensiones de todo el universo-Dijo aquel ser con arrogancia.

Tras esas palabras en menos de un segundo aparecio detras de Ash, tanto el como Liebre se impresionaron de su velocidad.

Antes de que aquel ser hiciera algo Ash y Liebre volvearon, ambos cargaron una gran cantidad de energia en sus manos mas especifico, Ash en la mano derecha y Liebre Lunar en la izquierda.

Colocaron sus manos con esa carga sobre el pecho de ese ser, ambas energia ocasionaron una explosion y se formo una cortina de humo al contacto.

De la cortina salieron de un salto Ash y Liebre Lunar, se mantenian atentos a su alrededor para evitar algun contrataque de su oponenete.

La cortina de humo se disipo y aquel ser seguia ahi, no mostraba daño alguno y el suelo donde el estaba ahora flotando era un pequeño crater de medio metro de diametro y unos cuarenta centimetros de profundo.

-Que debiles-dijo el ser con su arrogancia aun presente-Es cierto que en el futuro de esta linea sus poderes son tal que no los podria vencer-comento y dejo confundidos a ambas deidades omegas.

Fin del Flashback.

-¿Y que paso despues?-Pregunto ahora terrarius.

-Si ¿Que paso?-pregunto ahora Denis.

-Lo unico que puedo decirles es que logramos salir apenas de esa situacion-dijo Liebre Lunar con su miedo aun presente-Pero la verdad preferiria no recordar eso ya que en esa ocasion no solo yo si no que sobre todo Ash hubiera muerto-Dijo Liebre Lunar mientras se abrazaba a si misma y salio una lagrima que recorrio su mejilla derecha.

Todos estaban en shock, no podian creer que hubiera un ser mucho mas poderoso que ellos, siempre tenian en mente la probabilidad que ese ser que podia sobre pasarlos era Arceus, pero que existiera otro no se lo esperaban.

-Ahora se que esa tal Io de forma indirecta nos salvo-Dijo Ash y se gano la atencion de todos.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso Ash?-Dijo Cierra mientras se acercaba a el.

-Me refiero a lo que dijo antes de que perdiera la conciencia-Dijo Ash mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Cierra.

flashback.

Se podia observar el castillo y todo el jardin destruido, parecia como si una bomba hubiera caido ahi.

Entre las ruinas se podia ver a una Liebre Lunar tumbada muy herida, de su cuerpo salia sangre, asi como al mismo tiempo se podia ver una especie de energia blanca muy tenue y debil, la cual parecia que esta se desvaneceria en cualquier momento, quien asia lo posible por levantarse.

No muy lejos de ella estaba aquel ser sujetando a Ash del cuello quien estaba en las mismas condiciones de Liebre Lunar, pero su energia era negra.

-Una ves que absorba tu energia Dragon Aura esta linea de tiempo sera totalmente mia-Dijo el ser y dio una carcajada.

De el se creo una energia azul, esta paso poco a poco de su mano a todo el cuerpo de Ash.

-Es la hora-Dijo el ser, pero aquella energia se esfumo, solto a Ash y este callo con fuerza.

-Imposible, esto no puede estar pasando-Dijo aquel ser muy molesto-¿Que fue lo que hiciste? Tu no estas completo, falta parte de tu esencia-dijo con mucha ira y le dio a Ash una patada que lo mando a volar unos 6 metros y destruyendo algunas de las rocas a su paso.

Liebre Lunar al ver eso se estremesio, temia lo peor.

El ser se acerco a Ash.

-¿Donde escondes la otra parte de tu ser Dragon aura?-Dijo el individuo muy molesto y levantando a Ash del cuello nuevamente y quedando cara a cara con el.

-No se de que me hablas y aun si lo supiera no te lo diria-Dijo Ash con mucho dolor y escupiendo sangre en el rostro de aquel ser.

-No importa es cuestion de tiempo para que la encuentre-Dijo el ser sin emocion alguna-pero hasta ese entonces tu vendras conmigo-dijo mientras levantana su otro brazo y creo otra puerta negra.

Liebre Lunar estaba aliviada de que Ash estubiera aun vivo pero al ver esa puerta negra sabia lo que pasaria, no queria que eso pasara e iso lo posible por levantarse sin embargo se desmallo

Fin del flashback.

-No puede ser ¿Como fue que se salvaron de esa situacion?-Dijo Mars asombrada y preocupada.

-No lo se-Dijo Ash sin emocion alguna-lo ultimo que recuerdo es que despues de escuchar las palabras de ese sujeto, perdi el conocimiento.

-Yo tambien me desmalle en esa ocasion-dijo Liebre Lunar con su tristesa aun presente-lo siguiente que recuerdo es que cuando desperte estaba en mi habitacion con Ash y ambos estabamos vendados, ademas de que todo el castillo estaba restaurado.

Esas palabras dejaron confundidos a todos.

-Ahora se lo que quiso decir ese sujeto-Dijo Ash y llamo muevente la atencion de todos-La otra parte de mi ser es esa tal Io, por lo que es posible que ese sujeto trate de emboscarme junto a ella-comento y dejo a todos preocupados-por esa razon tengo que deshacerme lo mas antes posible de esa chiquilla-Dijo Ash con malicia.

-Por esa razon quieres hablar con Paradox-dijo Wynn preocupada.

Ash asintio y solto a Cierra.

-Si ese es el caso con mas razon no podemos dejarte solo ahora-Dijo Saturno y su voz mostraba autoridad-No dejare que tu mueras Ash-comento con determinacion.

Todos le dieron la razon a Saturno incluyendo a Liebre Lunar y Yveltal.

-Lo siento esto no esta a discusion-dijo Ash un poco fastidiado-por ahora todos tienen que cumplir con la fase final del plan mientras yo hablo con Paradox-tras decir eso un circulo azul con unos extraños simbolos se formo debajo de Ash y esta subio rapidamente por su cuerpo, ocasionando que el separareciera hasta quedar totalmente fuera de la vista de todos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, nunca se esperaron que Ash usara un sello magico para teletransportarse.

-Cuando regrese, el y yo tendremos una larga charla-Dijo Liebre Lunar con molestia y de ella emanama una especie de aura roja.

-Si hablaremos con el muy seriamente-Dijo Wynn con la misma aura roja.

-Dejaremos muy en claro algunas cosas-dijo ahora Cierra con esa misma aura.

Despues de eso las tres dieron una pequeña risa y a los demas simplemente se les formo una gota en su nuca.

-Ash si que te metiste en una grande-Penso Lance.

-Que bueno que yo no tengo que pasar por cosas de pareja-penso Yveltal.

Por su parte los demas simplemente tenian una misma cosa en su mente, no quisieran ser Ash cuando regrese.

Despues de unos minutos las cosas se calmaron y desidieron seguir con lo planeado.

-Bien es la hora-Dijo Liebre Lunar de forma serie y emabo su aura blanca.

En el cielo se formo una especie de pantalla gigante que se podia apresiar por todo Hoen y mostraba su rostro.

Pero dicha pantalla no se creo solo en Hoen tambien se podria apresiar una en Kanto, Jhoto, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos.

-Humanos escuchen atentamente-se escucho la voz de Liebre Lunar por todas las regiones.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Hoen.

-¿Quien eres tu jovencita-Pregunto Arceus.

-Yo soy Io Ketchum, la hija de Ash Ketchum-Dijo la peliblanca sin rodeos pero su voz mostraba respeto-Y por favor disculpenme por no poder salvar a May-Dijo con mucha tristesa.

-no solo fallaste tu nosotros tambien fallamos en eso, ahora hay que pensar como se lo diremos a Max y su familia-Dijo Misty con mucha tristesa-¿Espera como que la hija de Ash?-pregunto ahora impresionada- y ¿Quien es el?-pregunto mientras señalaba al otro joven que estaba a lado de de Io.

-Yo soy Numeyoshi y soy el protector de Io-Dijo el pelinegro.

-No se preocupen yo mismo me encargare de explicarles todo a la familia Balance-Dijo Arceus serio pero a la vez trsite-ademas no se como es posible que seas la hija de Ash-Comento con su seriedad aun presente-Pero te creo Io, puedo sentir que de ti emana la misma aura que Ash tenia hace mucho tiempo, pero ¿como es posible eso?-pregunto con intriga.

Antes de que Io pudiera hablar, todos se percatan de la gigantesca pantalla que se formo en el cielo y escuchan las palabras de Liebre Lunar.

-Yo soy Liebre Lunar y junto a Arceus creamos este mundo-Se escuchaba con mucha seriedad Liebre Lunar

En todas las regiones esa noticia also mucha conmocion, para todos la historia de que Arceus era el creador de todo era una creencia general, por lo que oir eso los dejo con muchas dudas-Si se preguntan por que nunca se supo de mi la respuesta es muy simple, Arceus elimino todo restro de mi existencia en este mundo despues de encerrarme en el plano ancestral-Dijo Liebre Lunar dejando a todos mas confundidos.

-Arceus no es la blanca paloma que creen el traiciono mi amor y les dio el beneficio de la duda a ustedes los humanos-Dijo Liebre Lunar con una mezcla de tristesa e ira.

-Si no me creen ahora mismo se los mostrare todo-Dijo Liebre y la pantalla comenzo a distorcionarse.

Flashback (Todo lo relatado en este flashback es lo que se vera en las pantallas dispersas por todas las regiones).

Se podia observar un lugar completamente negro, sin nada en su entorno, solo se podian ver dos siluetas, la primera era Liebre Lunar pero esta aparentaba tener 15 años, la segunda silueta era arceus, pero se veia mas pequeño, se podria decir que era de la misma estatura de Liebre Lunar.

-Dime cariño ¿que aremos aqui?-Dijo Liebre Lunar con intriga.

-Este es el sitio que se nos a dado para crear nuestro propio mundo Liebrita-Dijo Arceus con alegria.

-Ya te eh dicho que no me llames asi-Dijo Liebre Lunar mientras fingia un puchero y dandole pequeños golpesitos a Arceus.

-Esta bien lo siento-Dijo Arceus.

-Claro hagamos nuestro mundo ideal-Dijo ahora una Liebre Lunar entusiasmada y con un pequeño sonrojo.

Tras decir eso de ambos comenzo a emanar una energia blanca, esta se esparcio por todo ese vacio, embolviendolo totalmente.

fin del flashback.

La pantalla comenzo a distorcionarse nuevente, despues de unos segundo volvio a mostrar el rostro de Liebre Lunar.

-Como lo acaban de ver humanos, en esta dimension Arceus y yo creamos todo lo que hoy existe incluyendolos-Dijo Liebre Lunar con un poco de arrogancia-Pero ustedes al final resultaron ser una equivocasion y por su culpa Arceus y yo nos separamos pero sobre todo ustedes se atreven a maltratar a este mundo como si fuera una basura, asi como tratan a los pokemon para saciar su propia codicia-dijo Liebre Lunar con mucha ira.

Mientras tanto en Kalos.

El sello azul se creo en lo mas profundo del bosque justo a los pies de una montaña, este tenia una gran cantidad de vegetacion, asi como los muros de dicha montaña completaban ese paisaje con algunas flores que cresian entre sus rocas.

Del sello comenzo aparecer Ash.

-Bien ya estoy aqui-Dijo Ash mientras veia su alrededor-Ahora solo me resta entrar en la cueva de los espejos, estoy seguro que mi simple presencia ahi ara que Paradox se muestre-dijo con calma y comenzo a recorrer aquellos muros de piedra en busca de su destino.

No muy lejos de el se podian ver a toda clase pokemon silvestres evitar contaco con el, se mantenian ocultos entre la malesa, asi como los que veian que se acercaba se salian del camino, por el simple hecho de que le tenian miedo.

Ash se dio cuenta del temor de los pokemons, pero decidio seguir como si nada al fin ellos no hacian nada contra el y el no tenia nada contra ellos por lo que simplemente siguio su camino.

Despues de unos minutos Ash encontro la cueva de los espejos y entro en ella, los muros de esta reflejaban a Ash, pero no lo asian como simples espejos, no dentro de cada cristal se podia ver a un Ash de diferentes edades.

En una se veia aun Ash de unos seis años, jugando felizmente con algunos pokemons.

En otro se veia aun Ash de esa misma edad pero este lloraba mientras era golpeado por otros niños.

otro espero mostraba a un Ash de unos catorse años usando el uniforme del equipo rocket y usando a un Blastoise para someter a otros

En otro se veia a otro Ash de catorse año que era obasionado por todo el mundo como el campeon de Sinnoh.

Y asi Ash recorrio esa cueva viendo diversas posibilidades positivas y negativas de si mismo.

-Esta cueva es interesante no lo crees Dragon Aura-Dijo una voz.

Ash al escuchar eso se detuvo.

-Ya lo creo Paradox-Dijo Ash y no mostro emosion alguna.

-Es bueno que sepas mi nombre, pero creo que lo mejor es presentarnos formalmente no lo crees-Dijo Paradox de forma tranquila.

-Tienes razon-dijo Ash con la misma tranquilidad-Yo soy el Dragon Aura, el dios que limpiara este mundo-Dijo mientras extendia su mano asia Paradox

-Yo soy Paradox el señor del tiempo y del espacio-Dijo Paradox y estrecho su mano con la de Ash.

-Y ¿a que se debe el que requieras mi presencia Dragon Aura?-Pregunto Paradox con seriedad.

-La verdad es que necesito que me aclares unas dudas-Dijo Ash con seriedad, tomo un respiro y comenzo a relatar lo que paso con aquel ser que casi lo mata.

Despues de unos minutos Paradox no se mostraba impresionado si no un poco preocupado.

-Dragon Aura perdona que no pueda decirte quien sea el ahora-dijo Paradox con sinceridad-Dado a las reglas a las que estoy atado no puedo decirte quien es o quien fue el que los salvo-dijo con seriedad-sin embargo hay algunas cosas que si puedo puedo decirte con relaciona el.

Tras decir eso Ash simplemente asintio y escucho atentamente todo lo que Paradox le conto.

-Espera si eso es cierto no puedo quedarme de brazos crusados-dijo Ash con mucha determinacion-no puedo permitir que ese sujeto haga lo que quiera en esta linea, es mas no deberia permitirselo en ninguna-dijo ahora molesto.

-Lo se y creeme que tus yo de las otras lienas lo han hecho-dijo Paradox sin emosion alguna-Sin embargo no todos logran derrotarlo.

-Si ese es el caso-Dijo Ash serio-necesito que me hagas dos favores Paradox-dijo con seridad.

-¿Cuales son esos favores Dragon Aura?-Dijo Paradox curioso por lo que podria pedir el Dragon Aura.

-El primero es una paradoja para esta linea-Dijo el Dragon Aura mientras crusava sus brazos-me gustaria que fueras al pasado de esta linea y le muestres a la llamada Io los estilos de batalla de los elementos y mio que demostramos en las batallas de los ultimos dias execto lo ocurrido hoy en Pueblo Verdegal-Dijo con serenidad.

-Entiendo quieres que ella vea la fuerza de ustedes para que pueda prepararse y en caso de que el apareaca no la pueda vencer-Dijo Paradox con seriedad-¿o me equivoco?

-No, estas en lo correcto-Dijo Ash tranquilo-lo ultimo que quiero es que me digas cuales son las reglas a las que me fijarias si uso esta cueva para desplasarme entre las diferentes lineas.

Paradox se sorprendio un poco por lo dicho por Ash.

-¿Por que razon quieres usar el poder de esta cueva?-Dijo Paradox con intriga.

-Por que no pienso dejar a ese ser salirse con la suya-Dijo Ash con determinacion y colocando su puño frente a el-Pero tampoco quiero interferir en las otras lineas espacio tiempo, por esa razon quiero que me digas las reglas que tengo que seguir.

Paradox lo medito por unos minutos, pero al final decidio creer en el Dragon Aura.

-Esta bien Dragon Aura cumplire ambas peticiones, pero debes prometerme que no romperas ninguna de las reglas que te dare-Dijo Paradox con mucha seriedad.

-Claro te doy mi palabra Paradox-Dijo Ash y also su mano en señal de que acepto el trato, Paradox estrecho su mano con la de Ash.

De vuelta en Hoen.

-Como se atreve ha decir esas mentiras esa mujer-Dijo la pequeña alado de Numeyoshi.

-No son mentiras-Dijo Arceus y llamo la atencion de todos-Ella me ayudo a crear este mundo, donde se supone que viviriamos siempre juntos-dijo con algo de nostalgia y tristesa.

-Como creadores de este mundo lo primero que se necesitaba para que pudiera sustentar viva eran los elementos y claro su respectivo poder de espacio tiempo-se escuho la voz de Liebre Lunar y se notaba en ella una mezcla de nostalgia y felicidad-lo primero fue el nacimiento de Dialga y Palkia luego la tierra, despues el agua, y asi sucesivamente hasta que los 7 elementos principales fueron creados.

Flashback.

Liebre Lunar y Arceus se encontraban en la punta de una montaña, observando el bosque que era ligeramente iluminado por los rayos del sol, el cual se ocultaba en el horizonte.

-Es hermoso-Dijo Liebre Lunar con alegria.

-Nada es mas hermoso que tu Liebre Lunar-Dijo Arceus de forma picara y ocasioando un pequeño sonrojo en ella.

Del suelo se extendio una pequeña mano la cual sostenia un pequeño ramo de flores moradas y amarillas.

-Son hermosas-dijo Liebre Lunar y las tomo, de esas flores salieron unos pequeños chorros de agua que empezaron a moverse en el aire, estos tomaban diversas formas de corazones, de ellos dos juntos, la forma de moverse de esos chorros estaba muy bien cordinada con las pequeñas rafagas de viento, despues de unos minutos el chorro de agua callo al suelo.

La noche se hizo presente, pero Arceus y Liebre Lunar no se fueron de ahi, no abia necesidad ya que no muy lejos de ellos cayo un pequeño rayo, no ocasiono nada de desastre solo prendio un poco de fuego para iluminar el lugar.

Ambos tomaron asiento cerca de esa pequeña fogata, pero su calma no duro mucho ya que Dialga y Palkia salieron corriendo entre la malesa, pero estos eran pequeños del tamaño de un Raichu.

-Dialga, Palkia comportence-dijo Arceus con una voz que mostraba un poco de molestia y ocasionando que ambos pokemon se escondan detras de Liebre Lunar.

-No les hables asi Arceus-Dijo Liebre Lunar con calma-son unos bebes aun, deja que se diviertan antes de que tengan que cumplir con sus labores-Tras decir eso coloco a cada uno a su lado, mas especifio a Dialga a su lado Izquierdo y a Palkia a su lada Derecho, y los comenzo acarizar, accion que ambos pokemon aceptaron con mucho entusiasmo.

-Si los sigues mimando asi terminaran siendo unos macriados-Dijo Arceus un poco fastidiado.

Liebre Lunar no hizo caso a lo dicho por Arceus y siguio mimando a ambos pokemon, pocos segundos despues del fuego comenzaron a salir 2 pequeñas protuberancias y comenzaron acariciar a los dos pequeños, cosa que ambos pokemon aceptaron con gusto.

Fin del flashback.

-No negare que esos fueron dias fasinantes-dijo Liebre Lunar sin emosion alguna-sin embargo todo cambio ese dia-Dijo ahora con mucho odio y rencor.

Flashback.

La noche era presente ya que todo estaba iluminado por la luz de aquella Luna llena, se podia ver sobre un risco a una gran cantidad de hombres usando armaduras de caballeros, con espadas y cuchillos en mano.

-Hoy es el dia en el que aremos que esas creaturas magicas se sometan a nuestras ordenes-Dijo uno de los hombres y todos los demas gritaron que asi lo arian.

Del otro lado se podia observar todo tipo de pokemons, estos daban multiples gritos, los cuales mostraban un gran odio pero de entre todos los pokemon ahi presentes el que mas sobre salia era Moltres, la poderosa ave de fuego cuya mirada mostraba puro odio y despresio.

Moltres dio un poderoso grito y alzo vuelo en direccion a los humanos, los demas pokemons los siguieron.

Al ver eso los humanos tambien se lanzaron al ataque.

Instantes antes de que ambos ejercitos chocaran una luz dorada y otra blanca se hizo presente entre ambos.

Las Luces llegaban desde el cielo y en cada una se notaban dos siluetas, en la dorada estaba Arceus y en la blanca estaba Liebre Lunar, ambos desendian poco a poco.

-¿Que creen que hacen todos ustedes?-Dijo Arceus con enojo.

Tanto humanos como Pokemons no dijeron nada simplemente, pocos segundos despues ambas deidades estaban en tierra.

-Esto no tiene justificasion, exijo que den una explicacion de lo que pasa aqui-dijo Liebre Lunar con ira.

De ambos ejercitos se acercaron los que parecian los lideres, del lado de los Pokemon se acerco Moltres, del lado de los humanos un hombre de armadura plateada.

Tanto Arceus como Liebre Lunar esperaban que alguno dijera algo sin embargo para su sorpresa ambos los atacaron, Moltres lanzo una llamarada encontra de Arceus mientras que el humano se avalanzo con una gran espada contra Liebre Lunar.

Arceus gracias a su tablilla de fuego no resibio daño alguno y sometio a ese Moltres rapidamente, mientras que Liebre Lunar esquivo sin problemas y con gracia el ataque del humano, pero al mismo tiempo ella materializo su espada negra en su mano Izquierda y dio un tajo que partio al humano.

Fin del Flashback.

-Ese fue el dia en el que la gran guerra estallo-dijo Liebre Lunar con su enojo aun presente-esta guerra termino cuando Arceus creo la espada Yamato y fue usada por un humano para encerrarme en el plano ancestral y al mismo tiempo el se atrevio a someter a los elementos asi como a todos a los que hoy llaman pokemons legendarios asi como borro todo recuerdo y rastro de mi existencia.

-Pero eso se acabo hoy finalmente podre Liberar a todos de las cadenas de Arceus-Dijo Liebre Lunar con Arrogancia.

El rostro de Liebre Lunar comenzo aejarse de aquella patanlla, poco a poco la costa en la que ahora se hubicaban era mas visible y todos los elementos asi como Yveltal estaban ahora a la vista de todos.

Liebre Lunar estiro sus dos manos, de estas emanaron un aura blanca que envolvio a todos los elementos y a Yveltal, poco a poco varias cadenas aparecieron sobre ellos, algunas salian de la espada que portaba Lance y se extendian a sus brazos y piernas, con Saturno esas cadenas sobresarian del ojo incrustado en su mano, las cuales comenzaban a envolver todo su cuerpo y despues se dirigian a Mars atandola de igual forma, con Yveltal se enredaban en sus alas y patas, en el caso de los demas estas envolvian sus cinturas, brazos y piernas.

-El momento a llegado-dijo Liebre Lunar con firmesa, aquella aura blanca comenzo a envolver esas cadenas las cuales comenzaron a derretirse, parecia que les lanzaron acido.

Con Arceus esas cadenas tambien se hicieron presentes sobre su ser envolviendo su abdomen y saliendo en diferentis direcciones sobre sus patas, las cuales tambien comenzaban a derretirse.

Las cadenas desaparecieron.

-Ahora que ya no hay nada que nos limite los exterminaremos humanos-Dijo Terrarius con firmesa, despues dio un golpe al suelo el cual ocasiono un terremoto que no solo sacudio todo Hoen, si no que tambien sacudio todas las demas regiones.

-No hay forma de que no puedan hacer frente ahora-Dijo ahora Wynn con arrogancia, despues agito su baston, multiples rafagas de viento se crearon en todas las regiones y rompieron todos los cristales de todas las casas y edificos existentes.

-Su hora esta cerca humanos-Dijo Liebre Lunar con seriedad-Disfruten de su ultima semana de vida, pronto sentiran el dolor que le ocasionaron a los elemenos, a los Pokemons y a mi en carne propia-tras decir eso dio una carcajada-A los pokemons que pretendan estar del lado de los humanos no esperen misericordia, los que quieran estar de nuestro lado les aseguro que tendran la venganza que buscan, a los que no quieran nada que ver con esta guerra les prometo que estaran a salvo-Dijo con una mirada desafiante-En cuanto al resto de lo que paso en la guerra anterior que sea Arceus el que se los cuente-Dijo de forma desafiante, despue de eso aquellas pantallas desaparecieron.

Antes de que Alguien pudiera decir algo tres pantallas mas se crearon, en una se podia observar a Dialga, en otra se veia Palkia y en la tercera estaba Giratina.

-La guerra final al fin ha comenzado-Dijo Dialga sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

-El resultado de esta depende ahora de todos ustedes-Dijo ahora Palkia sin mostrar emocion alguna.

-Asi es como lo oyeron, estr asunto ahora es suyo-dijo Giratina con seriedad-Nosotros hemos decidido que no nos involucraremos en esta batalla, nosotros solo seremos simples observadores.

Tras esas palabras las tres pantallas desaparecieron.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la decision de esos tres incluso Arceus, pero despues de meditarlo un poco, el sabia que ellos tienen deberes muy importantes para mantener el mundo estables, por lo es normal que ellos no puedan entrar en esta batalla.

Mientras tanto en la region Kalos.

Puni chan estaba sobre una roca cerca de ciudad Luminaria, tenia una mirada de enojo y a la vez de determinacion, el estaba por ir aquella ciudad cuando noto la presencia su compañero.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-Pregunto el nucleo con el estomago de colot azul.

-¿Pues a donde crees? voy a reunirme con los humanos para luchar contra esta amenaza-Dijo Puni chan con mucha determinacion.

-Ni se te ocurra ir, si lo haces tu y yo seremos enemigos-dijo el nucleo dejando a Puni chan sorprendido antes de que el pudiera decir algo el otro nucleo volvio hablar.

-Antes de que digas que fueron los humanos los que nos salvaron, recuerda que fueron ellos en si los que nos trataron de utilizar, por lo que mi desicion de destruirlos aun es firme, por esa razon si tu te involucras mas con los humanos yo me unire a las fuerzas del Dragon Aura-tras decir eso el nucleo se alejo y dejo a Puni chan en un gran dilema, por un lado el queria ayudar por el otro el no queria luchar contra su mejor amigo.

* * *

Bueno Hasta aqui llega este cap, espero que les aya gustado y disculpen por tardar tanto a si como el hecho de que fue muy largo, ademas de ser el mas largo que he heho, pero se me ocurrio usar este mismo cap para dar uno pequeños detalles del proximo fic ya que este no esta muy lejos de su final.

Hablando de final la encuesta oficialmente esta cerrada por lo que el ganador es el final malo, los humanos son exterminados.

En cuanto al proximo fic sera un fic colectivo pero dare mas detalles de este en el one-shot que estoy realizadon ahora.

Por ahora les dire que abra dos o tres cap de semirellono que mostraran los hechos ocurridos durante la semana pactada por Liebre Lunar antes del encuentro final.

Espero que les aya gustado y nos vemos en otra n.n


	13. Revelando la verdad falsa

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de El Dragon Aura, por favor disculpen la demora, pero mi amigo y colega Suke estubo muy ocupado por lo que hasta apenas hace algunos dias me mando este nuevo capitulo que ya esta publicado en foro dz pero hasta hoy puedo traerlos yo aqui, espero que les guste y tratare de tener el proximo capitulo lo mas antes que me sea posible.

* * *

Mas vale tarde que nunca pero aqui esta la continuacion

 **Revelando una falsa verdad**

Luego de que Liebre Lunar revelara en parte la verdad sobre la creación del mundo junto con Arceus y la decisión de Palkia, Dialga y Giratina, en todo el mundo estaban en conmoción, algunos creían que era pura mentira, otros que era verdad, todo un caos, debido a tal suceso, algunos Pokémon abandonaron a sus entrenadores, incluyendo los que eran más fieles sea porque les revelo la verdad o miedo a morir, otros decidieron proteger a los humanos por motivos propios o señal, no de ser fieles sino la amistad que se forjo.

No paso mucho en que los Pokémon escogieran su lado, pero otros decidieron no participar y confiaban en la palabra de Liebre Lunar a ver lo sucedido y sentir el poder de los elementos; en alguna parte de Kalos, Paradox pensaba aun en lo que dijo Ash.

-Es interesante de alguna forma lo que sucede en esta línea del tiempo; lamentablemente ya no puedo hacer nada. –Se dijo así mismo- Aunque ese tal Slade puede aparecer, de ser un peligro tendré que hacer algo para que esta línea del tiempo este segura.

Paradox se quedó pensando un momento y recordó a cierta persona que pidió su ayuda.

-Quizás él no pueda hacer nada aquí pero en otra línea del tiempo si…según el Dragón Aura quiere que le muestre a Io lo que le espera en este punto; creo que podría sacar provecho a esta situación.

En Hoenn, todos intentaban recuperar sus fuerzas, luego del enfrentamiento que tuvieron con Liebre Lunar, ahora las cosas se habían complicado y más que los elementos ya no tenían limitaciones.

-Esto no puede ser. –Dijo Misty- Ahora no tenemos posibilidad de acabar con ellos.

-Aun recuperados es imposible. –Dijo Muneyoshi muy molesto y golpeando un árbol- Tks, si tan solo hubiéramos aparecido antes.

-Muneyoshi, hicimos lo que pudimos…no podemos hacer nada ahora salvo enfrentarlos. –Comento Io- No me rendiré y peleare aunque implique morir.

-Tienes razón, tampoco me rendiré. –Dijo Muneyoshi- Jure protegerte y cumpliré mi palabra.

-También yo. –Dijo la niña- Muneyoshi, Io…déjenme ayudarlos, aunque no sea fuerte como ustedes pero…

La pequeña sintió una caricia por parte de Io quien mostro una hermosa sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero tu sola no debes decidir, tu Pokémon debe de estar de acuerdo. –Comento la peli blanca-.

La niña miro y los listones de Sylveon envolvieron sus brazos, aquel Pokémon también ayudaría aun sabiendo el peor de los escenarios, pero por su entrenadora y amiga, lo haría, ella solo abrazo a su Pokémon.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto Io-.

-Yui, mi nombre es Yui. –Respondió con una sonrisa-.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte. –Dijo Io- Mi nombre es Io y no es necesario presentarte a Muneyoshi.

-Lo conozco, a Yagyu-onii-chan me salvo hace años. –Dijo Yui- Espero que no te moleste que te llame así.

-Está bien, no tengo problemas que me digas así. –Dijo Muneyoshi- Pero ahora la cuestión es que haremos ahora.

-Por el momento irán a ciudad Petaburg a recuperar fuerzas. –Dijo Arceus un poco preocupado- Por mi parte tendré que decirles a todos la verdad o la fe de humanos y Pokémon se perderá, al menos quiero dar mi versión de la historia.

-Es lo mejor. –Dijo Misty-.

-Sé que es mucho pedir pero hablen con la familia Balance sobre lo de May con suma delicadeza, luego de hablar hablare con ellos y llamar a quienes puedan ayudarnos, no importa si es poco la ayuda es bien aceptada. –Comento Arceus-.

Dicho eso, todos se dirigieron a ciudad Petaburg dejando a Arceus pensando un momento, mientras en el Templo del Mar, los elementos llegaron y Manaphy estaba presente, aunque el príncipe del mar tenía algo de miedo, intento ocultar ese miedo y reunir el valor que tenía, esto era porque pudo sentir el poder de los elementos, Dennis les pidió comportamiento y aunque era obvio que no les gustaba obedecer a Dennis, Liebre Lunar les replico comportamiento, después de todo había un trato con el pequeño Pokémon azul. Liebre Lunar solo movió sus manos y algunos tomaron un tamaño apropiado para deambular por el templo e instalarse; Liebre Lunar se acercó.

-Hola Manaphy, permítame presentarme formalmente, mi nombre es Liebre Lunar, gusto en conocerte. –Se presentó-.

-Igualmente, soy Manaphy, el príncipe del mar. –Se presentó- Como dije, les daré permiso estar aquí si se cumplía mis condiciones. –Noto que Ash y May no estaban- Al parecer Ash, digo, Dragón Aura y May no están aquí.

-Descuida, puedes decirle Ash, él está investigando algo, regresara pronto. –Respondió-.

-¿Y May?, Dennis me prometió que May estaría con nosotros.

Dennis estaba asustada porque sabía que ella murió, según lo que le dijeron pero Liebre Lunar empezó a decirle, mostrando una falsa mirada de tristeza.

-Manaphy, May fue…asesinada por una chica llamada Io y su compañero. –Dijo- Cuando fui liberada, ella ya estaba muerta.

-Fue luego que Yamato fue retirado, ambos la asesinaron con espadas. –Dijo Lance- Pero lo que hicieron a su cuerpo…

-No…díganme que es una mentira. –Dijo Manaphy en estado de shock y llorando- No, May no…no puede…estar…muerta.

-Lo lamento pequeño pero durante los disturbios y los ataques, mis hijos no pudieron llegar a tiempo, Ash estaba enfrentando a Arceus. –Dijo Liebre Lunar- Por culpa de ellos, la humanidad debe ser eliminada.

-Hermano, sé que te prometí pero no pudimos llegar…lamento no cumplir esa promesa. –Dijo Dennis-.

Manaphy estaba llorando, estaba triste por perder a la única humana que amaba pero con enojo porque creía que Io y Muneyoshi la asesinaron.

-Liebre Lunar, vi y escuche lo que dijiste y como le dije a Dennis, no tomo partido pero hare una excepción, quiero vengarme de ambos, por asesinar a May…no se los perdonare. –Dijo Manaphy-.

-Está bien, tu venganza se cumplirá. –Dijo Liebre Lunar-.

Ella estaba feliz que Manaphy fue engañado fácilmente y ahora el mar era su dominio total, Kyogre era el único problema y decidió hablar lo más pronto pero tal Pokémon apareció, Lance y Dennis estaban sorprendidos que apareció el creador del mar pero la última mostro algo de temor a ver el rostro de Kyogre, era de enojo, Liebre no mostro temor, solo algo de seriedad, se acercó a las orillas del templo para hablar con Kyogre pero este tomo primero palabra.

-¿Puedo saber que hacen en el hogar de Manaphy? –Pregunto Kyogre-.

Liebre Lunar explico el motivo, la cual que sería el hogar del Dragón Aura, la cual Kyogre estaba pasmado y enojado, el no quería que tal lugar fuera el hogar de un grupo de seres con poder devastador como un legendario, pero Manaphy intervino y dijo que lo permitía, las condiciones para que pudieran estar y por supuesto protección a los Pokémon del mar y su hogar, además de buscar venganza por la muerte de May; Kyogre estaba sorprendido al escuchar eso, no lo permitía pero tuvo que aceptar de mala gana, no le agradaba la idea.

-Descuida Kyogre, no tenemos intención de hacer daño a los Pokémon excepto que estén con los humanos. –Explico Liebre Lunar- Protegeremos a Manaphy y su hogar; Kyogre, ¿Estas con nosotros, en contra o no tomaras partido?

Aquel majestuoso Pokémon de mar medito un poco, también escucho la transmisión y ya tenía su decisión.

-Es verdad que los humanos me capturaron y me controlaron pero otro grupo me salvo y ese fue Ash; la cual me sorprendí que esta con ustedes. –Dijo Kyogre- Yo no estoy a favor ni en contra, yo no tomare partido; Groudon es el único que me preocupa si tomara partido o no, por la cual permanece neutral hasta saber a cuál lado esta.

Liebre Lunar respeto su decisión, en si Kyogre era una pieza valiosa, si tomaba partido a favor de ellos o neutral como escogió ahora, seria beneficio, el lado del mar ya pertenecía; Manaphy por su parte buscaba venganza por la pérdida de su amada May, Dennis lo consolaba y en si se sentía culpable por haber engañado a su hermano pero era necesario; de repente una pantalla apareció en todas las regiones; en ciudad Petaburg, todos estaba llegando y vieron la pantalla, la cual era el mismo Arceus que igual tenía que hablar.

-Atención humanos y Pokémon, soy Arceus, el Dios Pokémon. –Se presentó Arceus a través de las pantallas que se observaba en todas las regiones-.

En Kalos, Ash y Paradox salieron de la cueva debido a que oyeron la voz de Arceus, la cual vieron la pantalla que se observaba en la lejanía pero aun así observaban y escuchaban con claridad.

-Hace poco una entidad llamada Liebre Lunar les dijo que ella y yo somos los creadores del mundo. –Dijo Arceus con seriedad pero su tono era algo triste- Ella comento y les mostro lo ocurrido durante la creación y el inicio de la gran guerra, e incluso sobre su encierro.

Toda la humanidad y Pokémon recordaron lo que Liebre Lunar les mostro, tenían la seguridad que Arceus dijera que todo fue una mentira pero su sorpresa fue cuando el dios Pokémon hablo.

-Lamentablemente todo lo que dijo es verdad, ambos somos los creadores y ella es mi pareja e incluso el encierro. –Afirmo Arceus en un suspiro-.

Todos querían una explicación de lo que ocurría, ¿Acaso Liebre Lunar decía la verdad sobre Arceus?

-Las razones por la cual encerré a los elementos y a la misma Liebre Lunar fue que ella comenzó a pensar que los humanos fue el error más grande cuando los cree, cosa que no fue así. –Comento- Como la luz y la oscuridad, los humanos y Pokémon poseen eso, como hay humanos buenos también hay malos y ellos con una idea errónea creyeron que los Pokémon eran unas bestias y los Pokémon pensaban lo mismo; por eso la guerra estallo, para poner un fin a todo, intervenimos para que humanos y Pokémon vivieran en armonía, pero Liebre Lunar no opinaba lo mismo.

En eso se mostró un Flash-Back durante el inicio de la guerra donde Liebre Lunar asesino al líder del ejército humano con una espada.

-Liebre Lunar, ¿Qué has hecho? –Pregunto Arceus impresionado y enojado-.

-Arceus, el humano me ataco, yo que soy como la madre de humanos y Pokémon…es un insulto para mí. –Dijo Liebre Lunar-.

-Lo vi pero no era motivo de asesinarlo, tenemos prohibido eso. –Explico-.

-Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué no pasó nada?, además ellos comenzaron con toda esta masacre, ellos asesinaron a varios Pokémon para crear armas, ¿Sabes cuántas vidas se perdieron? –Preguntaba- Fue un error crearlos, están llenos de odio, codicia de poder… ¿Por qué se desviaron del camino y nos faltan al respeto?

Todos los soldados empezaron a temblar a sentir y ver el aura negra que emanaba de Liebre Lunar, los Pokémon decidieron no hacer nada con miedo que Arceus o Liebre Lunar les hiciera daño, Liebre Lunar materializo una segunda espada blanca en su mano derecha y a punto de acabar con los humanos pero Arceus la detuvo, creando varias cadenas.

-Liebre Lunar, basta, este no es el método de resolver los problemas, si haces eso es rebajarse a su nivel. –Dijo Arceus- Serias como ellos.

-No me compares con los humanos, son seres que fácilmente se corrompen. –Dijo Liebre Lunar con tono oscuro- Los Pokémon, cuando los creamos fue bueno pero cuando creamos los humanos, como ingenuos igual pensamos que eran bueno y los Pokémon al enseñarles y ayudarnos a formarlos, tomaron una idea errónea y esto llego a este evento…los humanos fue el error más grande.

Las cadenas que retenía a Liebre Lunar se rompieron y empezó a atacar a los humanos a diestra y siniestra, acabando con la vida de cada humano que atacaba, Arceus uso Sentencia para detenerla, la cual ella logra protegerse, en ese momento ambas entidades superiores empezaron a atacar, los humanos por su parte decidieron atacar a los Pokémon pero otro relámpago detuvo otra ola de matanza, era un pequeño Pokémon rosado, era el sucesor e hijo de Arceus, Mew, que a pesar que no era del todo concierte de las emociones humanas y siendo inocente pero con conciencia de lo bueno y lo malo, detuvo la matanza y señalo retirarse a ver a su padre y a Liebre Lunar luchando y que podía ocasionar daños a ambos bandos, lo cual decidieron marcharse, Arceus y Liebre Lunar se detuvieron a ver el trabajo de Mew que detuvo la guerra.

-Hijo, gracias por detenerlos y por supuesto a nosotros. –Dijo Arceus-.

-Arceus, crear a los humanos fue un error, entiéndelo…hay que acabar con ellos y si no lo haces tú, mis hijos y yo lo haremos. –Dijo Liebre Lunar-.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunto Arceus-.

-Que los elementos me ayuden, debiste darle cuerpos. –Dijo Liebre Lunar-.

-Discutimos que eso provocaría daños. –Arceus alzo la voz con tono molesto- Liebre Lunar, si tu continuas no me dejaras otra opción.

En eso el Flash-Back termina y Arceus continuaba hablando.

-Si Liebre Lunar continuaba con esa locura, ustedes humanos no existiría, por la cual decidí crear la espada Yamato y encerrarla. –Explico Arceus- Para que la historia no se repitiera, decidí borrar su existencia y los horrores de esa guerra; sé que muchos están sorprendidos pero lo hice por su propio bien y su protección; como dios de este mundo es mi deber y sé que muchos están asustados por lo que dijo; por ello me enfrentare a ella y a los elementos; pero no solo, como ella dijo es su elección, no los obligo pero si quieren proteger su mundo tomen el valor, si no quieren está bien, pero les pido a tanto humanos y Pokémon que los lazos que se han formado no se rompan por las palabras de ella.

Dicho eso la transmisión se cortó; muchos humanos y Pokémon decidieron luchar juntos contra Liebre Lunar; otros habían dejado de confiar y decidieron su elección de luchar a lado de Liebre Lunar; tanto entrenadores como Pokémon que aún no habían participado en esta lucha decidieron prepararse contra Liebre Lunar; Ash y Paradox platicaba.

-No sé si es miedo que Arceus diga que luchen a su lado. –Comento Ash-.

-Incluso los dioses tiene reglas, eso me incluye. –Dijo Paradox- Bien Dragón Aura, regresare a mis labores y por supuesto a cumplir esos favores, a cambio cumple esas reglas.

Paradox desapareció y Ash decidió ir al Templo del Mar para discutir con Liebre Lunar sobre su plan, él sabía que esta lucha sería fácil pero su única preocupación era ese ser; en ciudad Petaburg, todos habían llegado a recuperar sus fuerzas; Norman y Caroline llegaron a recibir a todos pero se extrañó que May no estaba presente, con mucho temor preguntaron por el paradero de ella pero una mirada triste se formó a todos, de un parpadeo Arceus apareció y conto lo sucedido, el engaño de Lance y su plan para liberar a Liebre Lunar, ambos padres lloraron que su hija había muerto, Caroline estaba devastada mientras que Norman decidió luchar para vengar a su hija; esto era personal.

-Liebre Lunar y Ash…no, Dragón Aura…pagaran caro. –Dijo Norman entre lágrimas- Mi hija, mi pequeña May…

-Sé que buscas venganza pero debes mantener postura. –Dijo Muneyoshi- Si cometes una locura tú vida será tomada.

-Lo sé, pero… -Decía Norman-.

-De cualquier manera debemos recuperar fuerzas. –Dijo Arceus- Aunque estemos al 100%, no sabemos a dónde se fueron.

-Arceus, ¿Crees que todos ayuden? –Pregunto Bonnie-.

-No lo sé pequeña, es una decisión libre si desean luchar. –Dijo Arceus- Cualquier ayuda es aceptada.

-Pues ya cuentan conmigo. –Dijo una voz-.

En el Templo del Mar, los elementos, Manaphy, Kyogre y Liebre Lunar vieron el anuncio de Arceus sobre lo sucedido, Manaphy y Kyogre estaban algo sorprendido pero vieron a Liebre Lunar riendo, extrañando a todos.

-Hahaha…Arceus, ¿Así que también sabes jugar sucio?, no solo pedir ayuda, sino que me vio como la villana… -Decía Liebre Lunar como maniaca-.

-¿Madre? –Pregunto Dennis-.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunto Kyogre-.

-Que el no mostro la verdad, no del todo. –Comento mientras recuperaba la compostura- Las últimas cosas no ocurrieron exactamente, altero ese recuerdo para que todos tuvieran fe en el otra vez.

-En verdad "padre" quiere que una masacre y por ello pidió ayuda. –Dijo Cierra- Cuando muestras algo en verdad lo crees al menos que lo hayas visto con tus propios ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que Arceus mostro un recuerdo falso? –Pregunto Manaphy-.

-No fue del todo falso pero sí. –Dijo Wynn-.

-Cuando sea el momento, verán la verdadera mentira de Arceus y les mostrare la verdad absoluta. –Dijo Liebre Lunar con arrogancia-.

De repente un círculo mágico apareció y Ash salió de ese círculo, Manaphy se dirigió a los brazos de Dennis esto a que podía sentir que la persona que salvo su hogar una vez mostraba un aura poderosa y malvada.

-Tranquilo Manaphy, no te hare daño. –Dijo Ash-.

-Me imagino que viste lo que dijo Arceus. –Dijo Yvelta-.

-En serio esta tan desesperado de derrotarnos. –Dijo Ash como si no le importara- El resultado es inevitable.

-Te sientes muy seguro. –Dijo Lance- Como el resto.

-Sera una masacre. –Dijo Mars-.

-Por cierto Ash, queremos discutir algo. –Dijo Liebre Lunar tomando el hombro de Ash con fuerza-.

-Queremos que nos expliques. –Dijo Cierra tomando el brazo de Ash con fuerza-.

-Y con lujo detalle. –Dijo Wynn tomando el otro brazo-.

Dicho eso las 3 se llevan a Ash mientras todos tenían una gota de sudor en su nuca y la mayoría sabia en como terminaría esto.

-Me alegra que no seas como ellas, Mars. –Dijo Saturno-.

-¿Eso crees?, en serio que no conoces del todo a las mujeres. –Dijo Mars- Tenemos un lado que podemos provocar miedo a los hombres.

-Hermano, tenlo en cuenta y nunca nos hagas enojar. –Dijo Misaka-.

Todos los varones presentes sintieron un escalofrío en sus espaldas al oír tales palabras por parte de Mars y Misaka. En alguna parte de una dimensión Paradox empezó a meditar de la petición de Ash, en si contar a Io no cambiara nada a los resultados pero si prevenirla de la aparición de tal Slade, por la cual abrió un portal donde estaba Io entrenando en el bosque.

-Bien, es hora de preparar las piezas

* * *

Bueno mis buenos lectores hasta aqui llega este capitulo espero que les aya gustado nos vemos lo mas antes posible con la continuacion de este fic.


	14. MI DECISIÓN, MI DESTINÓ

Wolas a todos aqui los saluda su buen amigo Lord zoa y despues de una larga espera finalmente les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, el Dragon Aura, en serió pido muchísimas disculpas por la demora es que he estado esperando el final de XYZ para poder implementar una pequeña idea a este capituló, también me retrase otro poco por que este mes a sido de locos y no avía podido escribir, pero finalmente aqui esta, no los entretengo mas asi que continue esta historia.

* * *

MI DECISIÓN, MI DESTINÓ.

Han transcurrido varios minutos desde que Arceus y compañia se fueron a pueblo Verdegal, en un claro del bosque de Hoen Bonnie comenzaba a despertar, todo para ella era borroso, despues de unos segundos su vista se aclaro y la primera imagen que tuvo fue el rostro de Max.

— Bonnie que bueno que despiertas— comentó Max con tranquilidad.

— ¿que paso?— preguntó Bonnie insegura, poco despues recordó lo que pasó— ¡Newtwo! ¿Como esta el?— preguntó totalmente preocupada y comenzó a levantarse.

—No te preocupes el esta bien— respondió Max tranquilidad— Darkrai se encargó de liberar a Newtwo de esa energía oscura, ahora esta descansando— comentó mientras dirigia su vista asía Newtwo y Rayquaza, donde el primero esta dormido y el otro se mantenía alerta por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Bonnie se alegró al ver a Newtwo mejor, al ver que Darkrai no se encontraba presenté preguntó por él, Max le respondió que él se tuvo que ir dado a que su habilidad pesadilla, podría dañar a Newtwo si él seguía presenté.  
Bonnie lo entendió a la perfección y no siguió preguntando.

El tiempo pasó, Newtwo comenzo a despertar, rápidamente se reincorporó y estaba mas que apresurado por reunirse con Arceus sin embargo antes de poder decir o hacer algo, ellos notaron cómo una gigantesca pantalla apareció en el cielo, ahí vieron por primera vez a Liebre Lunar y su relató los dejó confundidos.

Después de unos minutos Misty y compañia regresaban, a todos ellos se les notaba preocupados, Max, Newtwo, Rayquaza y Bonnie se alarmaron al verlos asi, sobretodo por que Arceus no venía con ellos ahora, pero Max era el mas alarmado por que su hermana no venía con ellos.

Sin decir palabra alguna todos se dirigieron a ciudad Petalburgo, apesar de que Max quería preguntar por su hermana no encontraba la forma de hacerlo el tenia un mal presentimiento.

Mientras tanto Arceus notó la espada Yamato tirada en el suelo, usando su poder introdujo la espada en su tablilla del tipo Siniestro.

Después de un largó tiempo las historias de Liebre Lunar y Arceus fueron de conocimiento de todo el mundo, Giratina, Dialga y Palkia dieron su decisión de no interferirían en esta guerra, la familia de May asi como sus amigos lloraban por aquella joven, no solo ellos si no todos en esa ciudad lo hacían ya que May había alzado en alto del nombre de esa ciudad, ella era tan querida ahí como lo era Serena, la reina campiona de Kalos, todo el pueblo ahora tenía una cosa en Menté vengar la muerte de la llamada princesa de Hoen.

Mientras todo eso pasaba Arceus se separo un poco de la vista de todos juntó a Io y se puso hablar con ella.

—Io tu aura me demuestra que dices la verdad— comenzó hablar Arceus serio.

— Gracias por creerme Arceus, se que mis orígenes no son nada convencionales— Respondió Io con calma— Pero mi objetivo es claro venceré a mi padre y a Liebre Lunar— comentó decidida y segura.

— Lo se y es por eso que consideró que necesitarás esto— Tras decir eso Arceus su tablilla del tipo siniestro se colocó frente a Io y el mango de Yamato se hizo visible.

Io al ver tal arma se sorprendió, no sabía si en verdad tomarla ya que no se consideraba digna de ese poder.

—Por favor Io toma a Yamato y usa su poder para derrotar a esos dos— Dijo Arceus calmada— Yo cree originalmente esta arma para derrotar a Liebre Lunar y se que tu podrás controlar su poder para lograrlo— Comentó sereno.

Io estaba aún sorprendida por eso, después de unos segundos tomo el mango de Yamato y la retiro de la tablilla de Arceus, ya en su mano esta espada resplandeció y desaparecio dentro del brazo de Io, ella comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, cayó de rodillas y se abrazaba a si misma, estuvo apuntó de gritar pero el dolor desaparece, ella se levanta.

—¿Que paso?— Preguntó Io confundida, alzó su vista y vio a Arceus—¿Arceus qué hacemos aqui?— preguntó con calma.

Arceus solo la observó, quedó un poco sorprendido por lo que paso— Al parecer Yamato la pondrá a prueba, eso no me lo hubiera esperado, incluso hizo que ella olvidé lo que acaba de ocurrir, será interesante ver su evolución— Penso Arceus serio— Estamos aqui Io para que me prometas que darás hasta tu vida para vencer a Liebre Lunar y al Dragon Aura— Dijo calmado.

—Por su puesto, yo prometo hacer todo lo necesario para vencer a mi padre y a todos sus aliados— Respondió con seguridad.

Mientras tanto en Kalos.  
Puni chan no podía creer lo que Sorato le dijo.

—¿Por que Sorato, por que elegir ir contra los humanos si yo decido protegerlos?— pensaba Puni chan muy confundudo.

Puni chan regresó a ciudad Luminus, ahí se topo con Alan quién lo notó muy preocupado.

—¿Ocurre algo Puni chan?— Pregunto Alan serio pero puni chan ni siquiera le respondio, ese fue el detonante para que el sospechará que algo andaba mal.

Tomo entre sus brazos al Pókemon núcleo y se lo llevó a la Sedé de la liga Pókemon, despues de un pequeño trayecto se encontró con Aria.

—Aria no esperaba verte por aqui ahora— Comentó Alan tranquilo.

— Se que no deberia estar aqui ahora, pero alguien tiene que ocuparse de la crisis actual, la muerte de Serena fue dura para todo Kalos— Respondió Aria preocupada.

—Entiendo eso Aria, pero no eres la única que debe de llevar toda la carga, nosotros la Elite Cuatro y los líderes de gimnasio, incluso todas las personas y Pókemon de todo Kalos también estamos para ayudar en mantener la paz— Respondió Alan con calma.

Puni chan simplemente los observaba, la determinación de ambos era una de las cosas que el mas aprecia de la humanidad.

—En verdad ambos estan dispuestos a dar todo con tal de proteger a todos— Comentó Puni chan con calma y se ganó la atención de Alan y Aria.

—Por supuesto Puni chan— Respondió Aria.

— Si nos quedáramos sin hacer nada, sería cómo mandar al olvidó el sacrificio de aquéllos qué dieron su vida para buscar un futuro mejor— Comentó Alan tranquilo.

—Eso lo sé muy bien— Dijo Puni chan calmado, después les cuenta a ambos la amenaza que le dio Sorato si el se decidía por protegerlos.

—No puede ser, después de todo lo que ha pasado estos años el— Dijo Aria triste y decepcionada.

—Rayos— Comentó Alan molestó — pero no lo culparía de todo por pensar así— Dijo con frustración— Después de todo yo contribui a su maltrató por Lysandre al capturarlo en ese entonces—Comentó y su voz mostraba decepción.

—No te culpes por eso Alan— Dijo Puni chan serio— Fuiste engañado en ese entonces y no tiene sentido recordar eso— comentó con su seriedad aún presente— Vivir en el pasado sólo traerá desgracias al futuro.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Puni chan— tomó la palabra Aria con calma.  
Antes de que Alan pudiera decir algo el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Aria tocó un pequeño interruptor y la pantalla de una cuarenta y dos pulgadas alado de ella se encendió, el rostro de Bonnie se vio en aquél aparato.

—Amigos ¿Que pasó, ocurrió algo malo en Kalos?— preguntó Bonnie con angustia.

—No te preocupes Bonnie, no ha pasado nada aquí en Kalos— Respondió Aria con calma.

—Cierto las cosas aquí están ahora tranquilas— comento Alan tranquilo.

—No me mientan— Dijo Bonnie aun preocupada y sorprendiendo ambos— Se qué algo pasó, puedo sentirlo, Puni chan se que hay algo mal con puni chan— gritó afligida, ante esa declaración Puni chan se colocó frente al aparato y quedó a la vista de Bonnie.

—No te preocupes Bonnie estoy bien— Dijo Puni chan con calma y seguridad.

—Puni chan me alegra verte— Comentó Bonnie ya tranquila— ¿Pero porque? ¿Por que tuve la sensación de que algo andaba mal? ¿Acaso hay algo que te preocupa Puni chan?— Lanzo todas ésas preguntas y se ganó mas el asombro de ambos jóvenes.

—Te diste cuenta— Respondió Puni chan serio— No tiene caso ocultarlo, sinceramente hubiera preferido que tu no supieras de eso— Comento sin mostrar emoción alguna, asi puni chan le contó a Bonnie de su encuentro con Sorato y su amenaza, dejando a Bonnie atónita.

—En ese casó la respuesta es obvia Puni chan— Comento Bonnie tranquila y se gano la atencion del Pókemon Núcleo—Si tu no tomas partido en esto no hay razón para que Sorato lo haga— dijo con calma— además lo mejor sería que no rompas tu lazó con el, después de todo juntos son los protectores de Kalos y ante éste problema lo mejor es no involucrarse.

—Espera acaso tu éstas diciendo— Dijo Puni chan molesto— que rompa el lazó que tengo con todos, sobretodo el lazó que tenemos nosotros— Comentó aún molestó.

—Porsupuesto que no quiero eso— Respondió Bonnie casi gritando— Pero si queremos que el equilibrio del guardián de Kalos no desaparezca debemos hacer esto—Comento triste Bonnie.

Por su parte Puni chan no sabía que responder, por un lado sabía que decía la verdad y por el otro no quería perder lo que alcanzó en estos años, compañeros a los cuáles puede llamar amigos, no a los que puede considerar como una familia.

Alan al igual que Aria solo oían a ambos sin embargó esto último agotó su paciencia.

—Bonnie quién te crees que eres para elegir en lugar de Puni chan— Dijo Alan gritando y golpeando la mesa— Puni chan es el único que puede tomar esa decisión no tu—Comento molesto— es cierto que si decide ayudarnos romperá el equilibrio del guardián de Kalos, pero si decide no hacer nada significaría darle la espalda a toda su familia.

Bonnie se quedó sin habla estaba atónita no sabía que decir.

—Gracias Alan— Dijo Puni chan calmado— Mi decisión es mas que clara gracias a ti— comento tranquilo— Bonnie se que lo que are rompera mi lazó con Sorato y por tanto el guardián de Kalos nunca más podra aparecer, pero ahora tengo una familia que proteger, tengo amigos que confían en mi y yo en ellos por eso no puedo darles la espalda, peleare a su lado, no permitiré qué algo malo les pasé— Dijo determinado.

—Puni chan— Dijo Bonnie sorprendida, mientras Alan y Aria estaban felices por oír las palabras de un gran Amigó suyo.

—Está es mi decisión, no éste es mi destinó — Dijo con seguridad.

No muy lejos de ahí Sorato Observó y escuchó todo.

—Es una lástima que ayas escogido a los humanos, esperó que estes preparado para la próxima vez que nos veamos por que en ésa ocasión seremos enemigos— comentó el Pókemon núcleo.

* * *

Bien amigos hasta aqui llega este capítulo, espero les aya gustado.

Nuevente les pido disculpas por la larga demora, pero aqui esta como lo prometí.


End file.
